


Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous

by SmexyLeviLover



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:46:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 46,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmexyLeviLover/pseuds/SmexyLeviLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You work as a clerk for the Trost fashion company, co-owned by Erwin and Levi. Levi just recently rejected your feelings, but suddenly, Hanji calls you up to go on a blind date with Levi! So what are you going to do? Well, you're gonna exact your revenge on the bastard that messed with your feelings!</p>
<p>Mature for lemon in chapter 8 :)</p>
<p>The story is also posted on my deviantart: http://www.deviantart.com/art/Levi-x-Reader-Bitch-please-it-s-fabulous-1-454476474</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 1

You sat at your mahogany desk sipping apple juice through a straw from a small carton because that's all you could afford with your poverty-stricken wallet. Your desk sat between two hallways on the left and right, one leading to Erwin's part of the building and the other leading to the vile, wretched, heartless bastard named fucking Levi. 

Fucking bitchy, sassy Levi. 

It was abso-fucking-lutely amazing how easily emotions for another person could change. A week ago, you were head over heels for Levi. 

And now?

Well, let's just say that at the very least, you wouldn't mind chopping off a certain member of his to cause him excruciating pain and deter him from breeding.

Oh, if only you could----

"Oi brat, what are you? A 5 year old? What the hell is with that childish juice box? And that hair...did you put effort into looking ugly today? And damnit, get a new fucking watch. That 'thing' on your wrist is almost as repugnant as your face."

And there it was. "It" being the nit-picky, naggy Levi.

Your eyes stayed glued to the monitor screen as you replied sarcastically, "Wow, someone woke up with some major PMS today. Pissed off cuz your design was only ranked number two by the Titan, you short runt?" you smirked as you continued your work.

The Titan was a famous fashion magazine that came out with design rankings every 3 months. The theme for this month's ranking was Prom, and Levi's one shoulder, light airy blue chiffon dress fell second to Erwin's classic deep v-neck red formal prom dress with a crystal beaded belt. You personally preferred Levi's design but would never admit that to him.

"As a matter of fact, yes I was until I remembered that Erwin is my business partner and that both of us benefit from the other's success," Levi replied with sass as he crossed his arms and smirked, "while you, on the other hand, remain a poor little desk clerk."

You glared at him with an evil aura, but Levi wasn't intimidated (anymore at least, as you had been giving him this famous glare for the past week or so). 

"And this," he said as he smacked the back of your head, "is for calling me a runt. Know your place, dear." He placed the tip of his finger at the base of your neck. "I'm your boss, and when Erwin retires, I determine whether or not you get to stay in Trost Fashion."

Levi slipped his finger into the collar of your shirt to pull your body closer to his. From this distance, you could smell the stench of fancy-ass cologne from his black Armani suit. 

"That means," he whispered in your ear causing you to shiver slightly, "I get to determine your value to this company, and as of now, you seem like a piece of fucking worthless trash."

And with that, he let you go. "Hurry your tiny ass up to the meeting, brat," he said with his back turned while walking to Erwin's part of the corridor towards the meeting room.

'Tch. What an asshole,' you thought as you regained your composure and prepared your materials. In addition to working at the front desk, you were in charge of taking meeting minutes to record the conversations. Erwin relied on you as his personal secretary, trusting you with organizing his personal design files, recording meeting notes, taking charge of model recruitment, designing company brochures, and keeping track of financial records of the business. 

Okay, so you did a "little" more than the average secretary work, but you were a jack of all trades and Erwin took advantage of that. After all, you needed the money, and he needed the work done efficiently. But if Levi knew that someone like you who was a high school dropout was handling important tasks such as modeling recruitment and company financial records, he would surely forbid this, and you wouldn't be able to support yourself with the amount of work required of a desk clerk.

Thus, you made Erwin promise to keep the extent of your work a secret from Levi and to just assure Levi that Erwin had "connections" with "a personal friend" that allowed him to get all of this work done. 

And so far, Levi was buying it.

You sighed contently.

Thank goodness Erwin was a cheap ass. 

And so, after gathering your things, you strutted towards the meeting room, opening the door to reveal that familiar oval granite table. Before you could enter the room completely, a brunette with messy hair ran up behind you, knocking you over and falling on top of you.

"AM I LATE?!" he yelled as he got to his knees. He looked from side to side anxiously as he found the clock on the wall. "Yes! I made it on time!" he cheered.

"Eren," a raven haired girl called as she calmly pointed to the frumpy mess beneath his body. 

"Eh, what's up, Mikasa--OH SHIT." Eren looked below him to find his hand clutching your breast through your white button up shirt and your face flushed with embarrassment. You had held your things tightly under one arm so that they wouldn't scatter and create a mess...

.....not that you weren't in a mess to begin with.

'And this is why I wear fucking pants,' you thought as you felt Eren's thigh between your legs.

"I'm so sorry, ______!" he yelled out with pink cheeks as he frantically got off of you and lent you a hand to help you up. You took it gratefully, take noticing of a sneer as you got up.

"Wow, you're so plain, ______, that you practically blend in with the wall. No wonder Eren didn't even see you when he crashed into the room," Levi laughed sarcastically.

Oh, this sassy bitch....

"Maybe we should start calling you The Wallflower instead?" Levi sneered with his head thrown back in laughter. 

Who did this mother fucker think he was?!

You were ready to punch Levi out when Erwin got up from his seat to pat your head and calm you down. Good old Erwin. He always knew when to keep his cute little rabid puppy on a tight leash. So with teeth grit and a glare in your eyes, you took the last seat available next to Eren who flinched slightly from the menacing aura that surrounded you.

"Let's start. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, what have your groups come up with for the summer fashion show?" Erwin asked.

Eren Jaeger. Mikasa Ackerman. Armin Arlert. Three of the Trost Fashion Company's up and coming young fashion designers. Erwin had chosen these three to lead the designs for the annual summer fashion show and held this meeting to give feedback on their current designs.

Armin flipped to a slide with three of his summer outfits, all of them adorned with clean cut outlines that completely and utterly matched his personality. He chose pale colors to go with the light, airiness of summer.

"Armin, you've got a good style here," Erwin smiled.

Levi crossed his one leg over the other as he grabbed his laser pointer. "I agree, Arlert. Your style is nice, but I'd like to see more vibrant colors in these areas. Get some balls and splash some red, kid."

"Yes, sir!" Armin quickly circled the areas Levi indicated before nodding at you to change slides. Next up were Mikasa's summer designs.

Erwin whistled at the slide. "Wow, we've got quite the prodigy here, huh Levi?"

Levi turned to the presentation with his pointer, moving the laser around the middle design, a simply summer flowy dress with a flower belt. 

"Bitch, that's fabulous." 

Ah, there it was! Levi's famous line when he REALLY liked something. Only the fabulous Levi could deem something fabulous. And since Mikasa's work was always perfect, she had earned the most "fabulosa's" of any of the young designers working under Levi and Erwin.

"No work to be done here. Next," Levi mused as he gestured for you with a flick of his wrist to switch the slides as if you were a lowly servant. You grumbled as you flipped to Eren's designs next. They were....

different.....

"Jaeger, what the hell are these?" Levi inquired as he sat up and tried to grasp the meaning behind Eren's designs. All three designs were summer dresses with some really great qualities....and some not so great aspects as well. Eren always had a habit of going overboard with the designs.

"Uhh, well," Eren pointed to the shoulder of one of his dresses, "I thought a bit of fur would work there..." he admitted sheepishly.

"Eren, who the hell wears fur during the summer?" Levi asked as pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

You sighed. Poor Eren...you felt bad for the kid. He always did his best to impress Levi, but his designs were often either a hit or miss with nothing in-between. But Eren never gave up, and you admired that in the child. What made it really unfortunate though was that Eren also had it pretty bad for Levi, especially after that time a drunk Levi made out with Eren during a party to celebrate Eren's design winning the Top Titan Young Fashion Design award.

It was an unspoken truth in the office that remained a close secret between only the members in this room. Ever since then, Eren craved the feeling of his boss's lips once again. Unfortunately, Eren clearly had not read his boss's facebook page which indicated that Levi was "interested in women."

Poor gay Eren....

"How do you plan to fix this hot mess?" Levi questioned Eren sternly while pointing to the first dress.

Eren gulped in response, unsure of how to respond. Taking pity, you pretended to write down notes while nudging Eren's arm. 

The note said: First dress - get rid of that large flower hat-thing and those ugly tights.

"Well, umm, sir, I'll get rid of the flower hat and the tights!" Eren repeated. Levi clicked his tongue in agreement. 

"Thank fucking god. That hat looks egregious," Levi stated. "And then?"

"Uhh," Eren stared down at the note where you had already written suggestions for the second dress. "I'll change the pattern of the other dress the from pleats to something with...polka dots?"

"Hmm," Levi thought aloud for a moment. "I like it. I really fucking like that idea. Go on, little shit."

The way Eren's face lit up at being called "little shit" disgusted you nonetheless, but you continued to help him out on the third and final dress.

"I'll shorten the third dress and turn it into a peasant blouse with white capris?" Eren suggested hesitantly after reading your note.

"Good answer, kid. You'd might as well scrap the entire bottom half of that poor excuse for a dress. But still, impressive work, Jaeger. Your importance to me has increased by about this much," Levi demonstrated with his pointer finger and thumb about a centimeter apart, "unlike the brat to your left," he continued as he gestured to you.

"Ah, wait, but sir! Actually, ________ suggest-----Ouch!" Eren cried out in pain when you elbowed him and coughed, ready to redirect this conversation.

"Once these designs have been sewn, I'll contact the female models and our makeup artist Hanji. Next week's meeting, we will discuss the designs for the male models," you declared as you closed your laptop to mark the end of the meeting.

"Alright then. Thank you, _______," Erwin smiled. "Also, in the next couple of weeks, we will be discussing Levi's idea for the next release of Trost Fashion Designs based on The Body Campaign: All sizes, all beautiful. We still have to recruit more models for this campaign, but I'll leave that in the hands of our model scout."

Levi's eyes narrowed. "Oi, Erwin. When are you going to tell us who the model scout is? Shouldn't we know who recruits our top models. Whoever that kid is, he does a damn good job of finding models for us, so why haven't we met him before?""

Erwin laughed awkwardly. "Well, the model recruitment scout would prefer to remain unknown, but that person is a personal friend of mine so I trust her. And with that, we'll conclude the meeting."

Oh! There it was. The famous "personal friend" which specifically referred to: You.

Armin raised his hand to ask a question. "A Body Campaign, sir? How did you come up with this?"

Levi clicked his tongue as he placed both elbows on the table to support his tilted face. "Reviews, dear. Reviews and the fact that I got tired of seeing skin and bones," Levi responded whimsically.

"Eh, why should you dislike that, sir?" you said sarcastically as you got up from your seat. "Skinny little chicks should make you feel bigger!" You imitated Levi's previous laugh, exiting the room with your laptop and bags. You didn't see any reason to remain in the same room as that bastard now that the meeting was over.

"Wow that's some serious PMS," Eren said aloud before Mikasa smacked him on the head.

\------------

As you walked out of the room, you wondered why in the world you even fell for someone like Levi. Maybe his "Body Campaign" made you feel like he would accept the frumpy little old you who dressed plainly and hid behind layers of clothes, but when you confessed your feelings, he didn't just refused you.

He outright rejected you.

He called you "unworthy of someone like him" and asked why he would ever date a high school dropout with no redeeming points.

Levi had scoffed at how easily you could be replaced by another desk clerk. To him, you had no importance.

And even more so, he....

You touched your lips as you gathered your things for the day. 

\-------------

Back inside the meeting room, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin scurried out as quickly as possible to avoid Levi's bitchfit. Erwin and the raven-haired man left the room a little later to walk back to Erwin's office. 

"Levi, what happened between you and ______?" Erwin asked. "There were no problems between you two last week."

"Yah, well, last week, your dumbass niece didn't try to confess her feelings to me," Levi explained hatefully.

"And?" Erwin pestered further. "How did a confession turn into this?" Erwin gestured to the dark red aura emanating from Levi.

"And I told her no. So she asked why. And I told her it was because she dresses like a hobo, is uneducated, and could easily be replaced by anyone."

Erwin's mouth dropped open. "Levi, really? This is my niece we're talking about."  
Levi glanced up at Erwin. He always hated the height difference between them. "And I told you that I would be blunt and direct when we entered together as business partners. So I kept that promise."

Erwin sighed. There was no chance of getting Levi or his beloved niece to apologize at this point. It seemed that the tension between the two of you had just gotten worse over the week.

Levi pondered for a bit before continuing though. "But I never thought your niece was this aggressive. I mean, she glares at me every day without fail, comes up with the most abusive insults, and has the most menacing angry face I've ever seen on a man."

"Levi," Erwin warned.

"Fine, I mean 'girl,'" Levi corrected. "...if you can even consider that brat a 'girl,'" he mumbled before continuing. "Doesn't change the fact that she's scary as shit. She looks like she wants to murder me every day."

"Well, what did you do to make her that angry? I've known _______ since she was a kid, and she's never been the kind to lose her temper over something like a rejection."

"Oh so she gets rejected a lot?"

"Levi, please."

"Well, I might have leaned in to pretend to kiss her before dropping that rejection on her like a hot potato," Levi admitted, shrugging his shoulders.

Erwin gasped slightly. "Are you serious, Levi?"

Levi sighed. "I was having a bad day, Erwin, but I felt guilty about it and decided to apologize the next day, but before I could even finish, she insulted my manhood, my hair, and my height all in one sentence. Erwin, that little runt insulted practically everything that defines me in one sentence," Levi growled before he paused to think for a moment. "But you know, now that I think about it, she'd be my type if she wasn't such a piss off, hobo-dressing bag lady," Levi half-joked.

Erwin let out a deep sigh as the two reached his office. "Well, Levi, I don't think that's going to change any time soon. ______ has never been interested in fashion and appearance unfortunately." 

"Then why the hell does she work for a Fashion company?" Levi inquired with a raised brow.

"Ahahaha, well....," Erwin turned his eyes away and coughed to redirect the conversation. "Anyways, why don't you take it easy for now? Didn't Hanji set you up on a blind date tonight?"

"Tch, that shitty glasses is always getting in everybody's business," Levi snorted. "Setting me up on a blind date? I don't have time for this. I need to find a secretary to manage my things. How the hell do you put up with all this paperwork, Erwin?"

"Levi, I keep telling you to let _______ do some of your work while you're still looking for an official secretary. You'd be amazed at how efficient she is," Erwin said proudly.

"Tch." Levi gave Erwin a "hell no" glace. 'Like I would let someone who didn't even finish high school touch my shit,' he reflected before his train of thought was interrupted by said running frumpy little mess who had now thrown a matching frumpy gray cardigan over her already frumpy-looking shirt. 

You ignored Levi as you ran up to Erwin to hand him a note with meeting times and a list of completed tasks for the day, purse in hand and ready to leave.

"I'll be taking off, sir," you said as you turned away to avoid Levi's harsh gaze.

"Oi, brat. It's only 2 pm, not even the end of a work day. Are you really that fucking lazy that you're skipping out for the day?" Levi questioned.

"Ah, well, Levi let it go! The girl doesn't really have much else to do at the office so she might as well take off for the day. After all, it's Friday!" Erwin tried to explain as you turned away and ignored Levi, walking off towards the exit.

"You spoil that girl too much," Levi complained while Erwin gave an awkward chuckle.

"Do I really?"

\------------

5 hours.

That's how long you spent on a Friday afternoon trying to find models for Levi's Body Campaign. And yes, as was mentioned earlier, you were the model scout that Erwin called a "personal friend" in the meeting. 

When Erwin had first asked you for help with recruiting models, you were unsure and hesitant but also very desperate for the cash. 

So you took the empty position and turned it into your most successful (secret) endeavor. You had recruited Trost Fashion's most famous models, Jean Kirschtein and Krista Lenz. 

And today, you had in your hand two manila folders, one with the name of Sasha Braus and the other Connie Springer. You figured those two fit at both ends of the spectrum for the Body Campaign, one a gluttonous and fairly tall brunette with good facial features and the other a short and skinny bald kid who had a great pair of eyes. The two were still a little clumsy with their catwalk, but you were sure that a little bit of practice would bring the two a long way in the world of fashion.

You smiled as you walked back to your car, humming to yourself when your phone suddenly rang.

\-----------

Meanwhile, back at the office Levi blinked with heavy eyes, yawning slightly as he looked over to his lock on the wall.

7 pm....

He used his elbows to push his face from the desk. He had spent the last few hours doing paperwork, taking care of the designs, replying to useless emails, etc. etc. All work that Levi should have had a secretary do but couldn't because no one was capable enough.

'Tch, Erwin is stupid to trust that shitty little niece of his work. I bet she screws up a lot of his shit.'

Levi was of course a perfectionist, whether it be organizing files, managing his staff, or just cleaning his office. 

Everything had to be perfect.

He groaned when he realized that he had that stupid blind date in 2 hours and grabbed his coat to call it a day.

\------------

Back in your car, you picked up your ringing cell phone.

"Hey Krista! What's up?" you smiled. Krista and you had been friends from childhood, and when you found out that Krista went to a modeling school, you hooked her up with Trost Fashion Company. She had been a big hit with her angelic face even if she had a short stature.

"_________, COME QUICK TO HANJI'S SALON. IT'S AN EMERGENCY," and then Krista hung up.

Confused and worried, you turned your car around and raced down the street to Hanji's famous world renowned beauty salon. Hanji was actually a scientist who quit researching about some weird unknown plant to become a makeup artist. She used her science background to create new makeup, new hair products, you name it! She was Levi and Erwin's personal and valued makeup artist for all of their models, and you knew her through managing your uncle's shows.

You parked the car hastily and made your way to the door.

\----------

Back at the office, Levi made his way down the hall towards the elevators, stopping by the meeting room to pick up the pen he forgot from the meeting earlier. His eyes picked up on a sheet of paper lying on the table while his eyebrows twitched.

'Damn messy brats,' he thought as he walked over to throw the paper away. His hand brought the paper to his face as he scanned it with tired eyes.

'Hmm, 'First dress- get rid of that large flower hat-thing and those ugly tights'....what?'

Levi continued reading the page, slightly impressed by the neat and clean handwriting.

'Tch, whatever. It was probably Mikasa or Armin. Those brats really need to stop saving Eren's cute little ass,' Levi thought as he folded the paper in his pocket, picked up his pen from the table, and set off to prepare for the date, hoping the girl would be at least decent looking.

'They've all got potential though....' he pondered to himself as he set off.

\----------

When you entered the salon, Hanji nearly jumped into you, sending you to the floor. You noticed Krista crying behind her with her makeup strewn across her cheeks. 

"Oi, what's wrong, Hanji?" you asked hurriedly, worried about your friend.

Hanji's frantic expression caught your attention as she grabbed your shoulders.

"________, I need you to go on a blind date with Levi!"

"......come again?"

\-------------------------------------------

END OF SOME FABULOUS SMEXYNESS <3 <3 <3

Next Chapter Preview Summary:  
Ymir FINALLY confessed to Krista after Hanji set Krista and Levi up on a "blind date", and now Krista backs out! But Hanji needs Levi to take a break from his work and relax and begs you to go on a blind date in disguise with the bastard that toyed with your heart. 

What are you going to do?!

Well, you're going to get your revenge. :)


	2. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 2

It was time to FAKE A BITCH OUT!

Said "bitch" being Levi of course.

"________-chan please rethink this!!!" Hanji begged you as she pulled up her car in the parking lot to drop you off at the restaurant to meet with Levi.

"I already told you, 'no,' Hanji. Just imagining the way Levi's face will drop when I reveal that he went on a date with someone like me makes me want to squeal!" you grinned excitedly as the new you stepped out of the passenger seat of the car. 

Hanji had dressed you up in a cute, knee length chiffon dress with quarter length sleeves. She had set a light brown, curly-haired wig with hair parted to one side on your pretty little head and used her makeup skills to ensure that no one would recognize you. 

You were no longer the frumpy mess known as _______.

You were __[fake name]___, a BAD. ASS. BITCH. with a heart out for revenge.

"_______, Levi might seem like a cold bastard but he's so much more than that!" Hanji pleaded. "It just takes a while to understand him!"

"Psh, he's more than a cold bastard, you say? I agree. He's also a sassy, short mother fucker who needs someone to shove that duster in his office up his ass!" you replied as you grinned evilly and slammed the car door.

Hanji pulled down the window as she gave her last plead, but you didn't hear her. You continued walking towards your target....

\-------

Upon entering the restaurant, you were seated at a booth with a candle and flowers as the centerpiece. Peopled dined around you in a festive manner while you pulled out your phone to play some games to coax your nerves. 

Thinking back, it was absolutely pure luck that Hanji decided to set Krista up on a blind date with Levi because this prompted Ymir, a fellow model for Trost Fashion, to finally confess her feelings to Krista directly. Obviously Krista couldn't accept the blind date now and relied on you for help since you were her best friend.

And thanks to Hanji, you were disguised perfectly. In fact, when Hanji worked her magic on you in the salon, you gasped at how different you looked. It was like a caterpillar turning into a butterfly, completely and utterly different. You twirled around in your dress, did a fancy curtsey, brought your wrist to your chin to give a haughty, snobby laugh, and did all the things you ever wished you could do if you had been born this pretty. 

It was funny though. No matter how elated you were to feel attractive for the first time in your life, you still felt the same way about Levi.

Pure Hatred.

You breathed in, breathed out. You were ready for this. You could do it. All you had to do was make Levi believe that he just had the date with the most perfect girl in the world and then you would drop the news on him like a hot potato at the end of the evening.

'Let him know that he just enjoyed his night with a hobo-dressing, uneducated, replaceable desk clerk named ________!' you thought as you clenched your fist with determination.

Little did you know that said bastard had just arrived. He cleared his throat to get your attention. Your eyes immediately shot up as you quickly brought your fist down, straightening your back to look more lady-like. 

"You must be the blind date Hanji set up with me?" Levi said with narrowed eyes, scanning you from head to toe. He was dressed in a less formal suit than the one he wore at work, but DAYUM did he look gorgeous with that hair slicked back. 

"Ah, yes! Nice to meet you, Levi," you smiled politely as you rid those thoughts from your head, reminding yourself of your original goal: revenge.

Levi slid into the bench seat across from you as a waitress brought your menus and water. He glanced up every now and then from the menu until he finally placed it down on the table and rested an elbow to prop up his head.

"I have to ask, what's up with the wig?" Levi questioned.

Your breath hitched as you panicked.

SHIT. You never thought Levi would realize that you were wearing a wig, but that was Levi for you. Of course, he would notice appearances first. And obviously, he would be direct enough to ask about them.

"Ummm...." your eyes darted from left to right as you searched for an answer to give him.

Why did people wear wigs again?

Oh yah, because they were bald!

But wait! Why did people go bald?

And click! The answer came to you after you remembered the old lady that used to lived next door!

Chemotherapy!

........

Facepalm. 

'Really, ______? Really? That is NOT appropriate to use!' you scolded yourself internally. What else? Why else would you go bald?

Well, you could say that you had Female Pattern Baldness......nope. 

You scrapped that idea almost as fast as you scrapped the chemo idea. Clearly, your hatred of Levi was taking its toll on your ability to sympathize and be compassionate for others. You were surely going to hell for even considering offering these as reasons for using a wig.

So you decide to call upon the Gods of Courage and say, "Well, I'm wearing a wig because I want to. Do you have a problem with that?" You added a little bit of sass in your voice for the effect, but you were trembling on the inside....What would Levi think?

"Hmm," Levi hummed, "That's actually kind of smex." And then his eyes returned to scanning the menu.

Smex....? What's that?

The waitress suddenly came back to the table to take your orders. You and Levi ordered your respective dishes as Levi excused himself from the table to wash his hands.

"You're going to.....wash your hands?" you asked slowly.

"Duh. Of course," Levi replied bluntly. "Do you know how many disgusting germ-filled things we touch every day?"

You put your hands up as you realized the misunderstanding. "Ah, well! I mean, at restaurants like these, you usually have to touch the faucet before and after you wash your hands, which sort of defeats the purpose of washing your hands, right?" you awkwardly explained. 

Yes, you were a clean freak. You couldn't afford to take any sick days and thus tried to be as hygienic as possible to avoid getting sick and losing the opportunity to earn the money you desperately needed to support your poor ass.

Levi raised a brow quizzically as you took out a small hand sanitizer bottle from your purse. "Wow, Shitty-glasses put a lot of thought into this, didn't she?" he muttered as he placed his palm out to receive a small squeeze of the cool liquid.

While Levi rubbed the liquid onto his palms, you quickly took the opportunity to look up "Smex."

According to UrbanDictionary.com, Smex was defined as (S)exy (Mex)ican.

'But..... I'm not Mexican,' you thought with a confused look. (a/u note: unless you are actually Mexican...LOL)

"So who exactly are you?"

Huh?

You looked up at the man who posed the question. That was another thing you didn't plan. Who the fuck were you supposed to be while in disguise? You reminded yourself to breath and then decided to ask yourself:

'_______, where would you be if you were given the life of a normal teenager?'

Your childhood had ended abruptly when you turned 16. Your parents suddenly died in a car accident, and you had to quit high school and take up a job to support your living expenses. You were barely able to make it by yourself until your Uncle Erwin returned from his trip abroad and heard about your situation. He was kind-hearted and offered you a higher-paying job at Trost Fashion Company. He even offered to support the completion of your education through university, but you already felt indebted to Erwin, who also had to support his two children, and refused, hoping to pave your own future.

Unfortunately at the moment however, you were working in order to survive this harsh world and were determined to make up for your Uncle's generosity by giving your best effort in work each day and working even more than full time.

But....if you could have been given the opportunity to pursue your dream, you knew exactly what you would be doing right now.

"I'm in college right now, completing a double major in Education and English. I aspire to be an elementary school teacher," you replied without hesitation. "I realize that no one remembers them, but I feel like it's one of the most important jobs in the world since these teachers have the ability to really influence and student and support their dreams."

You breathed in after giving your long answer, nervous about Levi's response but confident in your answer. It had always been and still was your dream to become a teacher but.....Levi was definitely going to think that the job of an "elementary teacher" was that of a commoner. How could you even fathom a comparison between a children's teacher and a world famous fashion designer?

But Levi didn't think that way at all.

"That's pretty fucking amazing," Levi responded without taking his eyes off of you. You gasped slightly, surprised that he would ever consider your dreams "amazing." 

"Back when I was a kid, I already knew I wanted to go into fashion," Levi continued. "Most of the adults around me always told me that I'd never make it big, but my 4th grade teacher supported my dreams. I think it's thanks to her that I was able to make it into a reality," he confessed, chuckling lightly at memories of the young Levi.

"I had a 4th grade teacher like that too!" you exclaimed as you leaned your chest over the table and started to share childhood memories of teachers. Levi did the same as well, telling you stories of a smaller and younger Levi who used to be shy and hesitant until another teacher taught him to be the sassiest guy in town. Or how mini Levi used to call himself the Dirt King until a teacher told him that germs would kill him. Then, he became a clean freak ever since!

You started laughing lightly at the stories while Levi reminisced about the "good old days." Even when the food arrived, it was hard to stop talking to Levi. It was amazing how much you two had in common.

At the end of the night, Levi paid the bill even though you insisted on splitting and the two of you walked out of the restaurant hand in hand. Levi stopped abruptly when he realized something was wrong. 

"You know, I never actually got to know your name," he admitted a little sheepishly. 

"Oh well, there's no point since we probably won't see each other again." you stated a little sadly. 'This is it, huh? My one night with Levi is about to end....'

But Levi wouldn't take no for an answer.

"I want to see you again." No question, just a statement.

"Eh?"

You turned to look up at Levi as the wind blew your hair away from your face, the light highlighting the natural, stunning features of your face. 

Levi smiled gently at you and his smile became contagious. You couldn't stop your lips from parting into a beautiful curve on your mouth. 

"My name is __[fake name]__," you told him. "And I'm not Mexican by the way."

"Well, I never assumed you were," Levi replied with a confused expression.

"...but didn't you call me Smex? That means Sexy Mexican, right?" you asked, confused as well.

"Where the hell did you get that definition?" Levi inquired. You pulled out your phone to show him the Urban Dictionary reference. 

He stared at it and sighed. "See? That's the problem with your generation? Relying on Urban Dictionary....," he groaned lightly as he shoved his hair back. "Oh well, I suppose I'm the old one here," he joked. "Smex means sexy, daring, or mother fucking brilliant. It means anything I want it to mean," he smirked as he grabbed your phone and started adding his contact info. "And I think you're smex," he said seductively.

You gasped lightly as you tried to hide your blushing smile. Levi handed you back your phone as you saw Levi's newly added contact information.

As Levi saved your contact info, you realized that now was the perfect time to reveal your identity and shove it in Levi's face that he just had a date with a hobo bag-lady...but something stopped you.

Before you even realized it, Levi gave you a light kiss on the cheek.

"You'll get home safely, right?" he asked with your hand in his, staring at you longingly.

"Y-Yes," you stammered in response, face blushing wildly. Levi then gave your hand one quick squeeze and took his leave as you felt the lingering touch of his fingers on your hand.

You felt a hot blush creep up on your face but shook it out.

"It's just a game," you muttered yourself. "You'll just break his heart another time!"

\-----------------------------------------------------

Within the next couple of weeks, Levi and you met a couple more times for dinner, but as the workload for the Summer Fashion Show increased, you lied to the raven-haired male about having upcoming exams to avoid him. In truth, you were starting to enjoy his presence and revealing your true identity was getting harder and harder, so you decided to push back the thought by getting shit done. 

Unfortunately for you though, your car broke down and you had to rely on friends for rides to work. By now, the male and female designs had been submitted so you called up the models, which happened to include Krista, Jean, and Ymir. 

All three models were directly recruited by you and thus knew that you did a "little" more work than the average secretary.

Krista obviously kept her mouth shut, since she was your friend. Ymir took a little bit of convincing from you and a whole lot of pervert shots of Krista that you took in secret....And luckily, Ymir had kept her word as long as you supplied the photos.

Jean, on the other hand, took advantage of you every time he could. You had tried everything with the exception of selling your body to convince that arrogant model to just let you go, but he took pleasure in taunting and teasing you. You hated him almost as much as Levi....

Almost.

Currently, you were bringing back water for Jean and passed by Hanji and Eren, who were discussing make up choices for one of Eren's designs. 

"______, is Horseface bothering you again?" Eren demanded to know when he noticed you with the glass of water. "Why don't you just stop following his idiotic requests?!"

Unfortunately, Eren didn't know about your secretary situation, but at least the kid was nice.

"Nah, it's fine, Eren. Just focus on the measurements and make up for your designs," you said as you smiled and waved goodbye.

As you left, Hanji crept up behind Eren to grab his shoulders.

"OOooooh, does someone have a crush?" she giggled.

Eren jumped up from Hanji's contact and blushed. "No, I just...I mean, I'm worried about ______ as a friend. She's helped me out a lot in the past, but she always comes off as mysterious as if no one really knows her...."

'Also, her breast felt really nice....' Eren thought as his hand remembered its perky shape. He turned even redder, remembering the events from that awkward meeting about a month ago. Eren might have been gay, but that didn't mean he disliked the female body....

"Sooooo, you like her?" Hanji inquired again, hoping to prod Eren for answers with beaming eyes.

"No, the person I like is....," Eren started before he became lost in the gay dreams-cough, I mean day dreams of taking measurements for Levi and designing a suit for him.

"Boss, your clothes....."

Levi's clothes were strewn all over the floor.

"What's wrong, Eren? You can't take my measurements if I'm wearing clothes."

"Y-Yes Boss!" Eren attempted to take Levi's naked waist measurements but kept dropping the measuring tape.

"Tch, little shit, you can't even do this simple task? Strip and I'll show you how it's done."

"Ahhnn~, Boss!"

^//u//^ huehuehue~ 

Back in real life.

"Uhhh, earth to Eren?" Hanji asked as she waved her hand in front of Eren's drooling face.

.......Poor gay Eren....

\-------------------

"Here's your water," you said as you shoved the glass in front of Jean's face. He was sitting in a chair playing with his phone while waiting for the designers to take his measurements.

Jean took the glass from your hand and gulped down the water. He then suddenly stopped mid-way and proceeded to splash the remaining water on your face. You didn't move.

"I asked for sparkling water, you dimwit! You brought me plain water!" he accused you angrily. 

"Actually, I scooped it from the toilet," you declared with a smirk.

"Why you little----" Jean started as he was about to get up and grab you by the collar.

"Jean, seriously, ______ wouldn't be so calm if she scooped it from the toilet considering you threw that water on her face," Ymir stated coolly from her personal chair. "Calm your balls down."

"Tch." Jean turned away from Ymir to face you as he stood up from his chair and backed you into a wall. "Meet me at the parking garage after today's work is finished," Jean whispered into your ear. The heat from his body then left as you found yourself pressed to the wall with your own strength.

"Tch. Whatever," you said as you composed yourself. But then you remembered his last words.....

Otherwise, I'll reveal your little secret....

Tch, Jean had already figured out that if Levi found out that you were the model recruiter, Erwin would be forced to fire you instead of Jean since the male model was already more important to the company than you were. And then you'd be poor and homeless . 

You sighed as you accepted the situation and kept on working.

\------------

After the measurements were complete and the designers were satisfied with the results and ready to begin sewing their new products, you gathered your things to go and meet Horseface in the garage.

"______!" Eren called as he noticed that you were ready to leave. "Do you need any help with anything?"

You smiled at the brunette. "No thank you, Eren. I'm fine. Good job today." You began walking away until you heard Eren call you name again. You turned around to meet his sheepish expression.

"Uh, well....Umm, I just wanted to thank you for helping me that other time!" Eren explained. He was referring to the corrections you wrote for him when Levi was critiquing his designs. 

You nodded your head in response politely and left for the elevators.

\--------

Eren stared at your receding back from the hallway, confused by your somewhat mysterious personality. 

Levi, who planned to check on Eren's progress, noticed Eren staring at you before he approached the young mentee.

'Hmm,' Levi hummed inwardly while staring back and forth from you to Eren. 'Does cute little Eren have a crush on stanley manly ______? Meh, well, I personally don't like it but to each his own I guess,' Levi shrugged.

(Poor gay Eren....)

Hanji noticed Eren and Levi standing in the hallway and called them both to ask if you had already left to meet up with Jean.

"What?" Eren questioned. "Why is ______ meeting up with Horseface?"

'A love triangle....?' Levi thought as he observed Eren's concerned expression.

"Hmm, I didn't hear the full story from Ymir, but it seems that they got into it earlier," Hanji responded. "But _______ said she'd be fine so I wouldn't worry. That girl apparently had the balls to tell Jean that he drank water from the toilet he pisses in!"

"Sounds just like her," Levi commented as he turned to leave. 

"Ah! Wait! Eren, where are you going!" Hanji called to Eren who went to go gather his belongings. Levi noticed the troubled expression on Eren's face.

"To go check on ______!" Eren replied as he hastily went after her.

As Eren left for the elevators, Hanji turned to Levi to silently plead.

Levi sighed as he raked his hair back. "Yeah, I'll go after him."

'Yeesh, for such a frumpy girl, she seems to be getting a lot of attention from the same - cough, I mean opposite- gender,' he reflected as he headed back to lock his office.

\-----

So where were you currently?

Standing in the garage with Jean.

"Oi, why do you have to always make a fool out of me, you shitty secretary?" Jean accused you.

"I'm not the one that starts things, Jean. I just retaliate to the shit that comes out of your ass-face," you responded coolly. You wouldn't let yourself lose your composure to this dickhead. "And then you get irritated when I defend myself and insult you back. What's wrong with you? You can't stand hearing someone else's opinion?" you prodded further. "That's probably why Marco left you 6 months ago."

Ouch, someone get the poor guy some ice cuz he just got BUUUUUURNED.

Jean's eyes glared straight at you. "Why you little----!"

But you wouldn't let him finish. "You're just taking your sexual frustrations out on me since now, the new person you've fallen for is dead oblivious to your attraction and calls you Horseface!"

"W-what? Who are you talking about?" he stammered as he stepped back one step.

"Come on, Jean. Anyone with half a brain can see the look on your face when you stare at Eren's ass," you smirked. " I'm sure you already know that you have no chance with Eren since the kid still isn't over that hot kiss he received from Levi at that party that you couldn't make it to!"

"Tch." Jean grit his teeth in frustration. Before that party, he and Eren had been on relatively okay terms, but after Jean heard about the drunk kiss Eren received from Levi, he let his jealousy take over and started acting like an ass around Eren, who in turn started calling Jean "Horseface."

You supposed Jean's situation with Eren was about as sad as Eren's situation with Levi....but you didn't give a damn at the moment.

"Give up and go for someone in your league, Jean. Eren is too good for you, " you declared with arms crossed.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Jean immediately retaliated. "Telling me who I can and can't date. What relationship experience could an unattractive bitch like you even have?" 

He was right. What relationship experience did you have? Currently, none, but that didn't stop you from lying to get even with Jean. 

"Enough to know that someone like you should just damn back off," you growled back, unlikely to back down now. Dealing with Jean had brought you to the edge of your patience, and you were this close to punching a bitch out. 

"Then why don't you show me some of this 'experience?'" Jean asked as he smirked, grabbed your shoulders, and kissed you on the lips.

It was so sudden that you didn't have time to think, no time to push him away. So your first reaction kicked in.

SLAP.

Jean pushed your shoulders away as he put his palm over his paining cheek. 

"What the hell was that for?! Don't you know that I'm a goddamn model ----!" but then he noticed heavy tears form in your eyes as you did your best to stop yourself from crying.

"Why the hell did you take my first kiss?" you yelled at him as the tears already started rolling down your cheek. You began sobbing uncontrollably with your arm across your face.

"W-wait, _____!" Jean hurriedly tried to explain himself at your trembling figure. "I was just teasing you. I didn't realize that this was your first kiss!" he tried to explain as he apologized repeatedly.

(He might have been an asshole but he wasn't a heartless asshole....)

Just as Jean was about to touch your shoulder to try and comfort you, Eren made it to the garage to see a crying ______ and Jean grabbing you. He rushed over to the scene and took Jean by the collar suddenly, ready to beat the shit out of him. 

"What the hell are you doing, Kirstein?!" he yelled at Jean's surprised face.

You saw a fight break out between the two boys behind the tears in your eyes, and it felt as if your heart stopped beating as your breathing became rapid. This was not good, not good at all. 

For now, it seemed that Eren was trying to beat Jean and Jean was just defending himself so you tried to hold Eren back, but he was so enraged that he barely noticed you and pushed you away aggressively. 

The color in your face completely disappeared as you saw Eren form a fist, ready to hurt Jean, who wouldn't be able to block it. 

If Eren injured Jean's face, he'd get in serious trouble...after all, Jean was a model. You started to scream for Eren to stop but luckily, your short raven-haired boss suddenly appeared between the two, flinging Jean in one direction and swinging Eren behind him so that Eren wouldn't go after Horseface.

"Go home," Levi ordered to both of the boys, who kept glaring at each other. Eventually, Eren tched and walked away back to the elevators. Jean remained standing with the first few buttons of his shirt missing and a small red mark on his cheek from your palm.

Satisfied with the situation, Levi started walking away as well, but you could see the pain in Jean's face from Eren's outburst. 

You walked toward his hunching figure and whispered an almost-silent "sorry" to Jean before turning away as well.

Jean raised his head in surprise, wondering why in the world you would apologize. He was about to call your name before Levi interrupted him.

"______," Levi called you towards him while eyeing Jean suspiciously.

Catching Levi's glare, Jean clenched his fists and walked away.

You wiped your tears as you walked towards Levi.

"I apologize for what happened, sir," you said with red, puffy eyes.

"None of that now. How are you getting home?" he asked.

"Ah, I was going to get a ride with someone...." you replied as you explained that your car broke down. 

"Tch," Levi began to walk towards a black, sleek, and sexy car as he pressed a button on his car keys to unlock the vehicle. He went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door.

"Get in." No question, just a statement.

Without hesitation, you accepted the offer and buckled yourself into the passenger side silently, placing your bags down at your feet.

"You know, it's fine if you want to cry," he said as he started the car and buckled himself as well.

The tears you had been holding back by biting your lip started slipping out again. What if this situation affected Eren's work? Or Jean's modeling? You couldn't afford to burden to the beloved company of your Uncle who so kindly allowed you to work here. It wouldn't be fair.

But then again, that wasn't the only thing bothering you. 

You started wiping your lips vigorously, trying to forget the feeling of Jean's mouth on yours. 

Levi noticed your repetitive, furious movements and grabbed your arm to stop you. 

"Oi, did that brat touch you?" he demanded to know with a stern glint in his eyes. 

"It's nothing," you said as you tried to calm yourself down.

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't be this upset," Levi responded as he gently placed your arm on your lap.

A silence filled the car before you opened your mouth to explain.

"He took my first kiss."

More silence, a very heavy silence...except for your crying.

When you finally calmed down, Levi spoke. "Wow, then I must be a total dick then, huh?" he declared, feeling fairly guilty for pretending to give you a kiss when you had confessed to him a few weeks ago.

But, that memory didn't cross your mind. Instead, you found it kind of funny that the oh-so-great Levi just called himself a dick and started laughing slightly.

Levi ignored your sudden laughter and continued on rambling. "You know, first kisses aren't that great anyways. They're usually sloppy and shared between two drunk people - well at least, that was how my first kiss went back in college" he shrugged.

Levi's mention of his first drunk kiss made you remember how the drunk Levi gave poor Eren a kiss during that party and you started giggling nonstop.

Levi stared at your trembling figure weirdly.

"Oi, am i really that funny?" he inquired with an eyebrow raised.

"Haha! You have no idea, sir," you answered him as you wiped the tears of laughter instead of sadness away. "But you're pretty talkative today."

"What do you mean? I'm always talkative. You're feeling better then right? Where do you live?"

You gave the street name, and he started to drive while you continue snickering.

"What now, darling?" he asked with a sassy tone, a little annoyed at your somewhat random laughter.

"Ah, well, I'm just a little surprised that your first kiss was in college. You seem like the type of guy who starts early with that sort of thing," you explained shyly. 

"_______, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly a sociable person," Levi explained coolly, "which is why it's been Shitty-glass's personal mission in life to find someone to help fix that problem."

'Hmmm, like a therapist or something?' you pondered.

"And I'm guessing you met that person, since you're being so nice," you joked.

"That's right, brat. I have met that person."

Before you could ask who that person was, Levi spoke as he pulled up to your apartment. 

"Oi, why is it that everything about you matches? Your ratty-tatty outfit, frumpy purse, and that horrid apartment complex....it's like your purpose in life is to drive me insane."

With narrowed eyes annoyed at Levi for pestering you about your lifestyle, you reached for the car door. "I take back my previous compliment about you being nice," you told him as you gathered your things.

As you got out of the car, Levi suddenly grabbed your arm. 

You turned to face him as he stared back into your eyes. "Look, I'm only going to say this once so you better fucking listen up," he demanded. 

You nodded your head in response, confused where he was getting at with this.

"I'm sorry about before. I called you a lot of things I shouldn't have, since I don't even know you that well. And I suppose that you're more popular than I thought since you have two guys after your frumpy little ass." He groaned in frustration abruptly. "Sorry, I can't stop insulting you. I'm like a walking collection of insults when I see you. You're just-----"

A little taken aback by Levi's sudden apology, you interrupted him. "It's okay, sir. You're the same way to me: fun to insult," you smiled at him. "Though I don't really understand what you mean when you say that I have two guys after me," you said as you tilted your head.

Levi opened his mouth to say something but stopped. "You'll understand eventually, dear," is all he said.

"Umm, okay I guess? Oh well, I suppose you really have changed, sir! I'm happy for you," you grinned at him.

"Hmm, she really has changed me," Levi mused as he smiled slightly. 

...wait? She? Who was this she?!

"I think I'm going to ask her out officially to be my girlfriend next time I see her," Levi continued as a small blush adorned his cheeks.

"Shit."

And the realization that you said that out-loud hit you like a brick.

"What?" Levi turned to you as you hurriedly wiped a nervous look off your face.

"Uhh, nothing. Kthnxbai!" you yelled as you slammed the car door you and ran up the stairs to your apartment.

You suddenly got a message from Levi, who thought he was texting __[fake name]___.

The message read: "Hey __[fake name]__, your exams ended today right? Let's meet up some time next week. I want to tell you something important."

You clicked the button to turn off your phone screen, dropped your shit, and let your back sink into the wall as your body slid down slowly.

Levi was going to confess to you....the fake you.

"Fuck my life."

\---------------------------

END OF SOME DRAMALICIOUS SMEXYNESS OMFG

Next Chapter Preview!

Levi is going to confess to the fake you, but you can't reveal your identity! Unfortunately for Levi though, he's head over heels for the fake you! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO BREAK UP WITH HIM?!?!

....and if the fake you leaves, then does that mean that there will be more room for the real you to introduce herself to Levi?

And, don't worry yall! You get your revenge on Jean in the next chapter. Teehee <3

NEXT CHAPTER WITHIN 1-2 days! :)


	3. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 3

Well, Levi was fancy as shit since he decided to confess to you at a lovely pink and frilly cafe that you had mentioned in a text earlier. You both were seated across from each other in two pink seats, Levi with his milk tea and you with your strawberry and cream frappuccino. 

'So fitting...,' you thought as you sipped the sweet sugary liquid through your straw.

"How have you been, __[fake name]__?" Levi asked gently as he placed his tea down on the table. 

"Umm...well, I've been....," you couldn't finish the sentence. You hadn't been fine at all. You barely even got sleep the night before thinking of an excuse to try and end things with Levi without revealing your true identity. Damnit, why did you even try to break his heart if you didn't even have the balls to go through with it?!?

'I hate being a nice person....' you groaned inwardly. Well, you hadn't been entirely nice with your initial intentions to hurt Levi, but it was hard to be cruel to someone that loved you, a lot. 

But just as you were about to tell Levi that you were fine, the worst thing that could have happened ...well, happened.

"WHOA, why are you two together at a cutesy cafe?!" Jean asked as he walked up to your table and pointed to you accusingly.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT

It was obvious that Jean had recognized your true identity immediately. Damn that Horseface! He had been calling you up recently to apologize for taking your first kiss but you ignored his calls and text messages since you were too preoccupied with breaking up with Levi. 

Damnit, karma really was a bitch....

"Oi, brat, how do you know __[fake name]___?" Levi inquired while staring down the somewhat intimidated model.

"Wait what do you mean __[fake name]__? Isn't that...?"

'FUCK MY LIFE!!!!!!' you thought as Jean was about to spill the beans and reveal your secret!

But luckily, Levi's phone started ringing, interrupting Jean right before he said your name.

"Tch," Levi said as he looked down at the caller ID. "I have to take this." And then he excused himself as he walked outside the cafe....but not before glaring at Jean one more time before the door closed behind him.

When Levi had his back turned, you quickly motioned for Jean to take Levi's seat and explained to him what was going on with you in disguise.

When you had finished explaining, Jean's mouth was wide open. 

"Are you serious _______?! You tricked Levi into thinking you're some hot chick to break his heart? WOW, you must hate him more than me!" he exclaimed.

"Well, Horseface, let this be a lesson to not get on my bad side," you warned him. "Anyways, I need you to pretend that I'm a college student that you know as a friend through Hanji. Please help me out here," you begged Jean.

Jean sighed as he pushed his hair back and then leaned over the table with his elbows.

"Fine, I'll help. I owe you a favor anyways after what I did," he smiled as he roughed up your hair. "Wow this wig feels just like real hair!"

"Jean, seriously, cut it out----!" you started before a blast of cold wind made you shudder in fear.

"Oi." 

A threatening aura surrounded Jean as he jumped up out of his seat. 

"Get your shitty paws off __[fake name]__ !" Levi growled as he reclaimed his former seat. 

"Uhh, yes sir!" Jean responded quickly with his hands kept to himself. He was about to turn and leave until Levi called out to him again.

"Horseface." 

Ouch. 

Jean turned back to face Levi with a confused look. "Yes, sir?"

"Pull up a chair, brat. How do you know, __[fake name]__?" Levi inquired.

You glanced up to Jean with a pleading look to go with the story you gave him. Luckily, Jean was a man of his word and pulled up a chair to go along with the act.

"Uhh, well," Jean started. "I know her through Hanji!" 

"Really now?" Levi questioned while he turned to you. You started laughing awkwardly as you spoke.

"Ahah...yah! Jean is always talking about his work!" you said as you gave Levi your best smile.

"Hmm, so what does he say about work?" Levi hummed, taking a sudden interest in what Jean had to say about "work."

And that was the moment you decided to take advantage of Jean's favor to get revenge on him for taking your first kiss. 

You giggled evilly as Jean stared at you with a brow raised. "Well, Jean always talks about this person that he has a crush on!" you smiled.

"Do you mean ______?" Levi asked Jean as he turned to face him.

"No no!" you exclaimed laughing. "Jean is in love with a boy named Eren!" 

Jean's mouth dropped open, and Levi stared with an inquisitive glance.

God this was good. This was too good.

"So, you're gay?" Levi asked with a surprised expression. "Wow, your love life is even more complicated than I thought," he mused.

'Hmm,' Levi tapped his chin as he inwardly rearranged the former Jean x Frumpy x Eren love triangle. 'So Eren loves Frumpy (aka you), but Frumpy loves Jean, and Jean loves Eren? That's hellah interesting,' Levi thought as he chuckled to himself.

(Poor gay Eren....)

Jean stammered for words as he tried to shut you up, but you continued laughing while mouthing the words "sucks to suck" straight back at him.

"Yup!" you explained. "Jean is definitely gay, but it's too bad because according to him, Eren is more interested in his short boss than he is in Jean!" you laughed.

Levi's mouth partially dropped before he regained his former composure, giving a side death glare to Jean. "Really now?" 

"Yah, so apparently, Eren's boss got drunk during a party one time and gave Eren a super hot kiss and Jean blew a fit when he heard about it!!!" 

Levi's face was filled with obvious annoyance while Jean's was filled with complete and utter fear for his life.

You turned to face Levi with the cutest smile you could muster. "Oh by the way, Levi! I never got to ask how you know Jean!" you said innocently.

Levi slowly turned to Jean with the most irritated face you had ever seen on his expression. "I guess you could say that I'm his 'short' boss," Levi hissed.

You fake gasped in surprise, and Jean quickly made an excuse to leave while cursing you under his breath. You just smiled as naively as possible, but internally, you were practically dying from laughter.

As Jean left, Levi decided that enough was enough and that he was going to confess to you.

"You know, __[fake name]__, I've really enjoyed the time we've spent together, and so I wanted to ask you something important," he said gently as he smiled at you.

'Damn his cute face!' you thought, but you had to do it. You needed to make sure he didn't go through with this confession!

"Ah, well actually, I have something important to tell you too, Levi," you interrupted quickly. "I'm actually graduating tomorrow and leaving for Europe the day after for 2 years to pursue a Master's degree!"

Levi's mouth dropped open with a deadpan expression. You were going to Europe....? For two whole years...?

"Anyways, I haven't really finished packing yet, but I just wanted to tell you now and wish you the best of luck with everything!" and with that, you took your frap and walked out briskly to avoid seeing Levi's grief-stricken face.

'This is for the best,' you told yourself as you sadly pushed behind all the memories of Levi and [fake name]. 

\---------------------------------

Well, you did more than break Levi's heart.

You broke the poor man's soul. 

Levi skipped work for the next week, and when he returned, he looked the same as usual, but his face was completely empty with no emotion. In fact, he no longer criticized Armin's lack of initiative or Eren's overly extravagant designs. He didn't even give his famous phrase, "Bitch, it's fabulous!" to Mikasa once in an entire 2 weeks!

Revenge was definitely not feeling as sweet as you thought it would be.....

Levi had buried himself in work, and Erwin became worried about Levi's current state. Feeling guilty about the entire mess, you admitted to Erwin everything that had happened. 

Erwin sighed in his office while making coffee. "You really went overboard with this, didn't you _____?"

With your eyes downcast, you gulped as immense guilt that overtook your figure. You knew that by breaking Levi's heart, you were also affecting Erwin's company and felt even more responsible now. 

"I know, Erwin....I'm sorry. You can fire me," you said sadly as you got up and readied yourself to leave the company forever.

But Erwin placed a hand on your shoulder to gently push you back down in the chair.

"I won't fire you, _______," he reassured you. "But instead, I'd like you to become Levi's secretary to help him out. That poor guy's been holed up in his office for weeks, and I don't think he's seen the light of day since you broke his heart."

As much as you wanted to avoid contact with Levi out of guilt, if your Uncle was willing to give you another chance to make things right, you would do it, for your Uncle and for Levi.

"Yes, sir!" you said as you stood up. "I'll definitely make sure Levi gets back to his normal self!"

You gave Erwin your famous salute and smiled with resolve.

Erwin smiled gently back in response. "Of course you will, ______. I have full faith in you." 

And with that, you headed out of Erwin's office to go to Levi.

\----------------------

Levi was apathetic, and bitchy, sassy Levi had never been apathetic in his entire life.

He always felt the need to criticize, to correct, to improve...but now, Levi felt nothing but the stench of loneliness and heartbreak around him. He had tried to text __[fake name]__ multiple times but hadn't received a response back yet.

Levi continued laying on the couch in his office to rest his eyes, until he heard a loud crash. He pushed himself up wearily and noticed your frumpy mess of a figure in his office.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Levi hissed.

"I'm your new secretary, Beotch!" you smirked as you threw your things to the side. "Now, upsey daisy!" you said as you tipped the couch over. Levi rolled straight down to the floor, unable to catch himself.

"What the hell is your problem, you turd?" Levi angrily shouted at you as he pushed himself to his knees with his elbows.

But you smiled in response. 

This was the most emotion Levi had shown in the past 3 weeks and whether it was irritation or happiness didn't matter to you as long as Levi still felt something.

'I'm going to cure his heartbreak!' you thought with determination as you smirked.

"Hn, so I guess the short runt's bitchy attitude is back!" you grinned as Levi got up.

Levi groaned with frustration. "This is Erwin's doing, isn't it?"

"You betcha! Now, what should I do first, sir?" you asked with hands on either hip. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think of the most useless job you could do.

"Clean while I sleep and don't fucking disturb me," he ordered as he laid back down on the couch. Little did you know that he was actually scrolling through the text messages shared between him and [fake name]. 

You grabbed Levi's duster and broom from his closet without hesitation and started cleaning. You'd show him the best damn cleaning he had ever seen!

Levi continued moping around on the couch and finally decide to send __[fake name]__ another text message. 

After a few seconds, your phone beeped.

You looked at who sent you the message.....It was Levi.

"Shit," you cursed under your breath as Levi lazily got up to stare at you. 

He had heard your phone ring.

'What's he going to say?' you thought worriedly as you stared back from him to your phone.

"Tch, brat. If you're going to be my secretary, then turn your phone on silent," he commanded.

You sighed in relief as you nodded politely.

"Oh, and give me your number," he added. "If you're going to be my personal bitch slave, I'll need to be able to contact you quickly."

'His personal bitch---wait what? MY number? But my number is __[fake name]'s__ number!!!' you worriedly thought.

Damnit. You were going to have to steal his phone, delete [fake]'s contact info, and then give your info to Levi!!!

....but how were you going to get your hands on his phone???

"Uhh, sir!" you walked over to the couch and pulled on Levi's arm to get him to stand up. "Why don't you go out and get some tea from the cafe downstairs to wake you up? I'll finish cleaning your office!" you said as you pushed Levi towards the door.

"But wait, I still need your number----"

"I'll give it to you later!" you responded quickly as you quickly snuck your hand into Levi's back pocket to reach for his cell. "See you soon!"

You waved to Levi as he sighed and walked towards the elevators. When Levi was out of site, you pulled out his phone from behind your back and silently thanked the skills you had attained as a pick-pocketing 4 year old. You then quickly entered the passcode to unlock his phone. You had seen him press the code enough times to memorize it. 

'Okay, okay, where are his contacts?' you thought as you quickly found the "Contacts" app and pressed on it, but lo and behold, it was also password protected.

SHIT SHIT SHIT. It made sense that his contacts were under a password since Levi knew a lot of famous people who craved his designer clothes.

You had no other choice.

You would have to break Levi's expensive phone.

The poor hobo in you looked at the phone sorely as you thought about how much money this would waste....but then the guilty fake girlfriend in you grabbed either side of his phone.

'I am so sorry, Gods of Money. Please forgive me,' you pleaded.

And then you broke that bitch in half with zero mercy.

You tiptoed out of the office to the women's bathroom flushed the evidence down the toilet. 

'I'm so sorry.....'

\--------------------------------------

When Levi returned to his office, you already knew why he was irritated. He ignored his sparkly office as he opened every drawer and closet to try and find his phone. But when he couldn't find it, he sighed in exasperation and sat back down on the couch with his hands on his lap and his head thrown back.

'I suppose this is just fate, isn't it?' Levi thought sadly. 'I guess we were never meant to be....'

Just as you were about to perform the innocent, naive secretary act who knew nothing about why Levi was upset or how Levi's phone mysteriously disappeared, Erwin walked into the office.

"Levi! I need you to do me a favor!" he grinned. He knew exactly what Levi needed to get him to feel better.

Levi sighed tiredly. "What, Erwin?"

"I need you to take off tomorrow and go to my children's Parent Day at school!" he explained. You smiled at where your uncle was getting at. This way, Levi would get to leave the office!

Erwin continued though. "And I'd like ______ to accompany you and my two kids for the day. Take them out and have fun!" he said as he turned to you as well.

No fucking way!

You crossed your hands in a big "X" but Erwin completely ignored you.

Levi groaned in response. "You need me to babysit three children now?"

Erwin nodded.

You screamed (internally, of course).

"Fine," Levi replied unwillingly. He obviously didn't want to take care of you and some kids out but had no choice if Erwin asked him to do so.

"Thank you, Levi!" Erwin smiled. "Why don't you pack up for the day and head home to rest?" 

Levi waved his hand to give a silent "yes, yes" and Erwin left his office.

Levi slowly packed his things as you finished cleaning up behind all the drawers Levi had left open.

You quickly wrote your number on a piece of paper and handed it to Levi. He stared at you with a confused face.

"Since your phone is lost, sir!" you hurriedly explained. "Plus, my car kind of broke down again so I'll need a ride." You smiled sheepishly at Levi's annoyed face.

"Tch. Alright you troublesome frumpy mess, I'll pick you up 8 am sharp, got it?" Levi mumbled as he shoved it in his pocket. 

"Yes, sir!" you smiled as you and Levi walked out of his office.

Levi was about to lock the office door when he opened it slightly to take a whiff of the Windex-filled air and glowing cabinets.

"By the way," he said as he locked the door and turned to face you. "Bitch, this office is fabulous," he said with a small hint of a smirk.

As Levi walked away, a wide grin spread across your face.

The old Levi was back!

\-------------

When the elevator stopped, Levi walked out towards his car. As he stepped into the driver's seat, the slip of paper with your number fell out of his pocket towards the bottom of the passenger seat.

Levi bent down to grab the paper, and when he lifted it up, he noticed that he had two sheets of paper in his hand.

One with your number....

....and the other with the corrections you had lent Eren.

Two things bothered Levi at that moment, one much more than the other.

The first was that the handwriting on both sheets matched.

And the second was that he had never told you that he lost his phone.

\----------------------------------------------------

END OF SOME SUSPENSEFUL SMEXYNESS!!!!! <3

Next Chapter Preview:

Levi becomes suspicious of the way you act. For some reason, everything you do is similar to Levi's former love. Is he going to find out that you and [fake name] are the same person?!?! OMG OMG OMG I CAN'T WAIT!!!

EXTRA: What Levi was thinking when you walked away from the cafe

'I never even got to see her real hair under the wig.....'

(LOL, Levi!)


	4. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 4

Levi really did pick you up at 8 am sharp. He was wearing more casual clothes, slacks and a white button up shirt with a cravat.

'What a fancy piece of fine ass,' you thought as you eyed him. You had opted to dress less frumpy today since you were representing Erwin and his wife. You adorned a light blue blouse and white skirt with flower patterns. 

Levi, of course, had to make a comment about it. "Wow, so you really do put effort into looking ugly," he said, referring to the way you normally dressed in the office.

You glared at him, but he shrugged in response.

"You look nicer today, hon. Take it as a compliment." 

He wasn't very talkative during the ride though. Levi was still suspicious of you, and he glanced at you every now and then while you played games on your phone. When you both reached the school, he parked in the parking lot, and you two signed in at the front office. An older student led you to the 2nd grade classrooms where a young boy and girl jumped from the desks to greet you.

Rose and Sina, Erwin's little princess and prince, ran up to you with a hug as you bent down on one knee to hug the twins back. They looked up at the man you walked in with, giving him an inquisitive look. 

"So dis is Levi, _______?" Rose spoke first as she pulled on your skirt. She was always the more rambunctious of the two. 

"Haha, yes dear. This is Levi, your father's partner," you introduced the raven-haired man who was slightly irked by the children staring at him with wide eyes.

"He's so short! Why is daddy's partner a kid like us?" Sina mentioned with his signature laugh. Levi gave the young one a menacing glare, and Sina cowered behind Rose.

Oh dear, this was not going well.

Luckily, the teacher called for the students to be seated with their parents so you sat next to Sina and Levi sat next to Rose. Rose started playing with Levi's cravat and gave a little "tada" when she pulled it off his shirt completely.

Levi sighed in exasperation but let it go. 'These are Erwin's kids,' he told himself. 'Murder them when Erwin retires from the company.'

Soon, everyone's parents introduced themselves and their professions. Levi introduced himself as well as a fashion designer, and the crowd of students gave him a lot of "oohs" and "awes."

"So do you design stuff fwor fwamous people?!" one child asked excitedly.

"Yes, dear," Levi sighed with boredom. "For famous people."

"Can you teach us how to do the catwalk on the wunway?!" another requested.

"You mean, the runway? I'm a fashion designer, not a model," Levi replied. "Though I can see why you would think I'm one."

Wow, this guy was arrogant.....but so right, so so right.

"That's fine, honey. I can teach you!" you offered the child as you raised your hand. "My name is ______. I'm Rose and Sina's cousin, and I work for their father and Mr. Levi as their secretary."

The children "oohed" and "awed" as they jumped out of their seats excitedly. 

You smiled to yourself. Maybe this is what it would feel like to teach if you ever had the chance to pursue your dream....

You gave the children some pointers and then demonstrated a catwalk yourself while looking absolutely sexy and fine. One of the kids gave you a wolf whistle, and you blushed as you told the kids to try it themselves. 

Levi didn't say anything, but he thought you looked pretty smex while doing the catwalk as well.

A few children tried to shake their hips too much and ended up looking so hilarious that the room cracked up in laughter from both children and parents. Eventually, lunch time came, and you two went to the cafeteria to eat with Rose and Sina.

You noticed a few children trying to catwalk to their lunch seats and giggled to yourself as you placed your tray down on the table.

Levi eyed the food suspiciously: spaghetti and meatballs....

But you were hungry so you dug in as did the children. With the faces stuffed, they looked at each other, then the two of you, and then gulped down the food before speaking.

"Are you guys married?" Rose asked innocently.

"Uhh, no dear! Definitely not married!" you responded quickly.

"Yah, Rose!" Sina agreed with you. "______ deserves someone taller!" Sina and Rose started snickering while Levi was irked. You did your best to hide your laughter as well. 

'Note to self: murder this child first,' Levi thought as he stared at the eating Sina.

"Why don't you guys get married?" Rose asked while batting her pretty, big eyelashes.

(Wow, she was really stuck on this marriage thing.)

"Because we don't like each other that way, sweetie," you explained gently while swirling a spaghetti piece in your fork. 'Yah...Levi doesn't like me that way....'

"Tch. We don't like each other in any way," Levi said. You sighed and opted to not respond to his sassy remark, and with that, the four of you ate in silence...well, except for a few snickers from Rose and Sina....Just what in the world were they planning?

\------------

The last hour of the school day was spent walking with the children to different classrooms, each classroom representing a "profession." On the way to the lawyer classroom, the Rose held Levi's hand and Sina held your hand. You and Levi were positioned on the outside of the children.

As they walked through the hallways, the children remembered their father's words from the night before: "It'd be nice if ______ and Levi had a relationship like your mom and me."

And so, Rose and Sina made it their mission to ensure that you two would do the stuff their parents usually did, which included holding hands.

So Rose pulled Levi closer to the middle as Sina did the same. The two deviously interlocked your hand with Levi's and slipped out from underneath to grab your and Levi's other hands on the outside. Rose and Sina leaned in from either side to squish you and Levi together like a sandwich.

"W-what are you two doing?" you stammered as you felt Levi's hand on yours.

"Holding hands," Rose grinned.

"Yah, we have to be a family and make sure no one gets lost!" Sina replied.

"Tch. We aren't a family," Levi said as he was about to release your hand, but Rose pushed him into you, almost toppling you both.

"NO. NO LETTING GO," she ordered Levi.

Levi gave her his famous glare, but Rose didn't budge a bit.

'Note to self: "Ladies first" is a phrase for a reason. The fearless one should be the first target,' Levi decided.

You sighed with exasperation as you sensed Levi's murderous aura and tugged Levi away from Rose.

"Just put up with it for a while," you told him as you held his hand a little tighter.

"Tch. Fine," Levi responded reluctantly. His hand gripped yours back.

And Rose and Sina smiled to themselves happily.....

.....and secretly, you did too. 

\-------------------------time skip a few weeks

It was finally the commencement of the Summer Fashion Show! Eren, Mikasa, and Armin's hard work was finally paying off by having their designs worn by models and shown off on the famous catwalk. You were proud of the three for their achievements.

Unfortunately however, one of the male models ate some bad potatoes (the culprit was unknown....) and now the show was one model short.

'Damnit.' You paced around as you tried to think of a solution. This show was too important to cancel. Pixis, the creator of the Titan Fashion Magazine, and Mike Zacharius, famous fellow fashion designer, were in the audience, and Trost Fashion could NOT afford to fail them now!

"Tch, what now Erwin?" Levi asked his partner from behind the curtain with irritation as the audience took their seats. He didn't like screw ups either but couldn't think of any solutions to this mess.

"The show must go on, Levi," Erwin explained as he went to go speak to some of the other personnel. 

Levi shook his head with annoyance and walked away to the break room.

The show was on in 40 minutes and so far, no replacement for the model was to be found.

You stared at Mikasa, Armin, and Eren. The boys were noticeably distressed, and though Mikasa didn't show it, you could see the hurt in her eyes. You had to do something, at least for the sake of these three kids and the harsh criticism they endured to get this far!

.....And then, it suddenly came to you.

You ran up to Eren and grabbed him away from his depressed friends, dragging him and throwing him into a dressing room. 

"Strip. Now," you commanded as you closed the door behind you.

Eren blushed as he stuttered for words, "W-we can't do this right now, ______. Not in the middle of a show! Plus, I-I like---!!!"

"Eren, if you don't shut up and do what I told you, I will forcefully hold you down and fucking strip you. Now, get moving!"

Your superior voice intimidated the poor boy as he stripped reluctantly. When Eren was down to his underwear, you circled him like a predator with a hand on your chin, thinking and thinking if this work. 

You approached Eren from the back and grabbed his shoulders, forcefully arching his back and giving a nod when you were satisfied with the poor, trembling boy's posture. You then ran out of the dressing room and quickly returned, throwing clothes at the cold and blushing brunette. Eren noticed these as one of Armin's designer outfits that was supposed to go down the runway.

"______, what are we doing exactly?" he asked with a confused expression that looked back and forthe from your face to the clothes in his hands.

"You," you said as you calmly pointed to Eren, "are going to fill in for the missing model."

"Wait! What?!" Eren asked worriedly. "I can't do it, _____! I don't even know how to walk! My face doesn't even look like a model!"

"It's fine, Eren," you reassured him as you took his hands in yours. "Hanji can help you look like a model, and I can help you walk like one. But the fact is, you fit the height and body shape of a model. You're the only one who can do this and save Trost Fashion, Eren!!!"

Eren backed away slightly, stunned at the last sentence you spoke, but your grip on his hands didn't loosen. He gulped down his hesitation as he thought of how hard he and his friends worked to get to this point. Fear was replaced with determination in his eyes as the brunette gripped your hands back strongly.

"I'm in your guidance then, ______!"

\---------------------------------

Levi, Erwin, Ymir, Krista, and Jean sat in the break room, while Mikasa and Armin sat in another room, debating whether or not they would have to drop a few of their designs. Everyone else was either freaking out or had given up with the current situation. There were only 30 minutes until the show started, and for now, the only option was to go on with the show one male model short. Jean was the most experienced of the male models remaining and had offered to do more work on his part to keep the runway going. Erwin and Levi were currently planning how this would work.

"I can do some of the male modeling," Ymir suggested. She had done modeling for the opposite gender, but Erwin refused.

"No, you're already walking a lot. That'd be too much work for you," Erwin explained as he went back to preparing with Levi.

Ymir shrugged in response as Krista rested her head on her arm gently. There were only 30 minutes until the runway started, and the room was heavy with tension.

And then suddenly, you burst into the room with Eren clad in designer clothes. You both tried to catch your breath as everyone in the room got up from their seats.

"What's going on, ______?" Erwin asked as he handed you a glass of water. You quickly passed it on to Eren though who drank it hastily.

"I. *huff* have. *huff* an idea *huff*," you told Erwin between breaths as he seated you between himself and Levi on a long bench.

"Eren," you said, and Eren nodded as he backed up towards the door and then proceeded to perform the catwalk flawlessly. 

"What the--!?" Jean said as soon as he understood your intentions.

You nodded as Eren finished his catwalk. "I've taught him everything I know about the catwalk. You models just need to teach him a few more varied poses, and he'll be good to go!"

"That's genius!" Krista expressed.

"Will this really work?" Ymir asked with a concerned expression.

"It's all we've got," Erwin confirmed with confidence. "And I trust ______'s knowledge of the catwalk. If she says Eren is ready to go, then I think he is as well." 

Erwin then got up and headed for the door. "I have to prepare for the introduction of the show. Teach Eren everything you all know and then send him to Hanji for makeup. Levi, please watch over them and then join me later."

Levi nodded as Erwin left the room. You immediately had Eren walk again and criticized the placement of his left foot the second you noticed the mistake. Levi and even the models were impressed with your attentiveness, but this was just a demonstration of the skills you had gained from being a (secret) model recruiter. 

Ymir, Krista, and Jean also offered their advice until they felt that Eren was ready. You sent them with Eren to make up and then finally fell on one of the couches in the break room. You didn't even notice that Levi was still in the room until you felt a cold glass of water on your cheek. 

"Thanks," you mumbled to him as you sipped slowly while trying to lean your torso up. 

"Tch. You're quite the mess, ______," Levi said as he took out a handkerchief to wipe away some of the water that had dripped to your chin.

You tilted the cup back upright so the water wouldn't fall. "I just gave you the best solution to save your show, and that's all you have to say?" 

"Well, I suppose even a frumpy mess like yourself can come in handy sometimes."

You laughed, causing more water to spill on your chin and Levi's hand, making Levi recoil his arm. Levi tched and threw his handkerchief at your chest. You gladly accepted it though and wiped off the liquid.

Levi looked at his expensive watch on his wrist and noticed that he needed to join Erwin for the show's introduction. You held out his handkerchief to return it. 

"Keep it," he told you as he walked towards the door.

You smiled as you sat up slowly to bid him farewell.

"Good luck," you genuinely wished him, giving him a small thumbs up.

Levi stared back at you with a longing glance before uttering a small "thanks." As he left the room, you sighed, hoping that the show would be a success.

\-----------

It was moments before the catwalk started, and Eren was obviously nervous.

Levi placed a reassuring hand on Eren's shoulder.

"You'll be fine, little shit. Just follow what ______ and everyone else taught you."

Eren nodded in response. "I was so surprised when ______ started teaching me everything! I had no idea she was this knowledgeable about how to walk the runway!"

Levi narrowed his eyes warily as he suddenly became suspicious of your behavior. You knew too much to have just observed catwalks every now and then. It was apparent that you knew just as much if not more about the runway than even the models and much, much more than Levi or Erwin who had been in the world of fashion for decades.

And the only way you could have known that much about a catwalk was if you were a model, a judge, or....perhaps a recruiter.

Levi's eyes widened as the previous option suddenly passed through his thoughts. Could you be that secret recruiter Erwin was always calling a "personal friend?" 

"Anyways, sir, please wish me luck!" Eren said as he interrupted Levi's thoughts. 

Levi pushed his doubts about you behind him as he turned his attention to his nervous student. He slapped Eren on the back, almost toppling him over.

"Luck is for the unprepared, little shit, which you are not. Go out there and be fabulous, bitch."

And so, he did. 

Eren became the most fabulous beotch he could as he sauntered down the runway for the sake of his gay crush, Levi.

\---------------------------

Well, the show was a success, and an after party was held in the evening to congratulate Eren on his new debut as a model. Eren offered Levi a few drinks, but Levi made it a point to not get drunk. 

(Poor gay Eren....)

You smiled as Eren nevertheless enjoyed his newfound popularity with the everyone. The kid truly deserved it.

And so, everyone was in a pretty festive mood....except for Jean. 

When Eren excused himself to use the bathroom, Jean followed after him. And as Eren exited the bathroom, Jean pushed the brunette into a corner of the wall.

"What the hell are you doing, Horseface?" Eren yelled at Jean as he tried to escape, but Jean caged Eren in with his arms.

"Are you enjoying this new fame, Eren? You think you're the shit or something?" Jean muttered to the trapped boy, but Eren refused to back down.

"What? Are you jealous, Kirstein?" Eren taunted him, but Jean continued staring directly into Eren's eyes. "W-what do you want?" Eren suddenly stammered, uncomfortable with Jean's intent stare.

"Stay a designer."

"What?"

Jean bit his lip as he tried to form words, but he failed so he did the next best thing. He pressed his knee onto Eren's thigh and dipped his mouth against the boy's soft lips. 

Eren tried to move his head away to break the kiss, but Jean followed his movements as he bit Eren's lip seductively, causing Eren to squeal and open his mouth long enough for Jean's tongue to saunter in and caress Eren's tongue.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jean broke the kiss, leaving a trail of saliva, and he leaned his head on Eren's shoulder which moved up and down with Eren's rapid breathing.

He lifted his chin onto Eren's shoulder to whisper in Eren's ear. "You design outfits for me and me only. You're mine, Eren," Jean said in a seductive tone. "So stay behind the curtains, and watch me as I fucking make you a success." Jean emphasized the "sss" sound of the last word and blew onto the side of Eren's face. 

Eren shuddered as he felt the hot breath tickle his ear. Jean, on the other hand, was fully satisfied with the situation and left a flushed, panting Eren near the bathroom door as he returned to the party with a smirk plastered on his face.

\-------------------------

While enjoying the festive mood, you were suddenly pulled to the side by a concerned Erwin. 

"What's wrong?" you asked him anxiously. 

Erwin's face was grave as he admitted your worst fear. "A few months ago, a few of our employees'' designs went missing....I didn't think anything of it until I saw those designs go down the runway last week hosted by the Military Police Fashion Company."

The MP Fashion Company was a rival corporation who thought they were the shit. They were known for their manipulative tactics in the world of fashion and were feared and hated by many.

"Damnit," you said as you bit your thumb. "So you think we have a spy in our company, Uncle?"

"I'm not 100% sure yet, so don't tell Levi yet. I'd like you to look into it and see if you can identify anyone who looks suspicious," Erwin explained.

The look in your eyes became serious as you placed your drink down. There was no way you were going to let any bozo destroy your uncle's company!

You were ready to formulate a plan to catch this asshole the minute you got home from the party. Unfortunately for you though, as soon as you got home, you noticed caution tape surrounding several apartments on your floor, including yours. You found your neighbor in the crowd of residents standing outside the complex and were informed that there was a gas leak in the apartment complex and that all residents had to find another place to stay for the night.

You sighed with frustration as you attempted to call up your friends for a place to stay. Unfortunately, Krista was with Ymir and Hanji had taken a guy (or two) home with her. And suddenly, all your options disappeared like that.

'Damn my useless apartment,' you thought as you remembered the one last person you could ask:

Levi.

"Oi, what do you need?" Levi asked from his phone.

"My apartment has a gas leak, and I don't have anywhere the stay, and I'm too cheap to find a motel so can I please please please PLEASE stay with you?" you begged him. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose with frustration. He would have said "no" on any other day but felt indebted to you since you had saved the Summer Fashion Show. He reluctantly agreed and said he'd pick you up.

When you jumped into his passenger seat, you narrowed your eyes and gave him your best "gangster" face.

"You're letting me stay at your place for free right?" you interrogated him. 

"What? You think I would charge you for staying at my place? What kind of parent raised you to think like that?" he questioned you as he left your complex.

"Well, more like lack of parents, I guess," you half-joked while buckling your seatbelt with relief. 

"Explain," he asked, genuinely interested in your strange....quirks. 

You thought long and hard before sighing and deciding there was no harm in telling him your life story.

"Well, my parents died when I was 16, and so I became a money-saving whore---"

"You sold your body?!" Levi asked in an unexpectedly surprised manner.

But you put up your hands to try to ameliorate the misunderstanding. "No, no, I just meant it metaphorically! I became obsessed with saving money since I had to live independently. Luckily, Uncle Erwin returned from his trip abroad after he heard about what had happened and offered me a job at Trost Fashion Company."

Levi continued driving, silently admiring your positive attitude and outlook on life. You didn't seem to pity yourself and tried your hardest in your own way...even if you were a little frumpy.

"So what would you be doing now if things didn't end up like this?" he suddenly asked you at a stoplight.

You smiled to yourself as the answer immediately rolled off your lips. "I'd be a teacher," you told him. "And I still want to be!....but," you continued sadly. "I have no idea if I'd actually make a good teacher...."

You sighed and leaned your head against the side of the car. You didn't have moments like this often, but you were human. It was normal to have a momentary loss of confidence every now and then and that was what you were feeling like right now.

But unexpectedly, you were sitting next to the man who completely disagreed with your statement. 

"I think you'd make a good teacher," he praised you. "You were pretty good at teaching those bratty children the catwalk, and you did a damn good job teaching Eren today."

A smile graced itself on your face, and you turned your head to hide it shyly from Levi. "Well, I'd like to make that dream a reality some day if I can save up enough to go to university. But for now, I have to focus on the task Erwin's given me."

"A task?" Levi asked inquisitively.

"Ah, yah, because it seems that the company has a---" you quickly shut up your mouth as you remembered that Erwin still needed to confirm that there was a spy in Trost Fashion before telling Levi.

And then you swiftly changed the topic by mentioning how Levi didn't get drunk at the party this time and "accidentally" kiss Eren....to which Levi responded with his signature glare.

\-----------------------

When you two entered Levi's condo, your eyes beamed over the spacious, shining world of Levi.

Levi told you to make yourself at home so you happily opened up your laptop and started working on some company stuff while Levi made you both tea and seated himself on his couch to watch some television. You began looking through employee files on your laptop to find anyone who could be the potential "spy" while making sure that Levi couldn't see your laptop screen.

After a few hours, you started yawning.

"Need to take a shower?" Levi asked, and you nodded gratefully in response. Levi led you to his bathroom and turned on the shower for you.

In the shower, you started humming while Levi picked out some clothes for you. He walked towards the bathroom and opened the door, the silhouette of your figure apparent from the curtains. Levi's eyes opened widely at a beautiful form that stood before him. 

It wasn't the frumpy mess he was used to when he saw you in the office.

'Wow, she really knows how to hide her assets,' Levi smirked as he watched you throw your head back and run your hair through your hands from behind the curtain.  
He removed an article of clothing that he thought you would look better without. "I left some clothes for you," Levi informed you with his "professional" voice as he exited the bathroom with a slight smile.

\---------------

Levi was laying on the couch lazily when you walked in the living room with only a dress shirt on and underwear. 

"Levi!" you whined. "You only left me a friggin shirt!!!" You tried to pull the dress shirt shirt below your panties, but a hint of pink still showed.

"Serves you right for dressing like a frumpy mess. You should show off your body more," Levi teased as he stared at your uncomfortable, fidgeting figure.

"Levi, seriously! This is sexual harassment!" you retorted in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

Deciding that he had had enough fun teasing you, he pointed you to his bedroom so you could find something more decent to wear.

"Thank you, fucktard." You then cursed him even more under your breath and ran to the room to go grab anything that would cover your behind. Levi, on the other hand, smirked when he saw your cute ass. 'Looks like Frumpy's got quite the curvaceous rear,' he mused as he noticed your open laptop.

'I wonder what work Erwin gave this brat....' Levi thought as he became curious as to what "tasks" Erwin had been assigning you. He stood up to peak at your laptop, but his eyes widened when he noticed the documents of employees opened up on the screen.

The surprised look on his face was quickly replaced with visible distress as he further scanned the open tabs of employee information. He opened up your documents folder and found company funding info, design pictures, and more things that you should not have had access to.

Levi's eyes narrowed as he continued his snooping, but his search was suddenly interrupted by a call. 

It was Erwin.

"Levi, we need to talk ASAP," Erwin said. "I......I think we may have a spy in the company. They've somehow gotten access to very important information, including some of our employees' designs!"

Levi's breath hitched ever so slightly as he heard the words "spy" and then looked back to the documents open on your laptop. He was about to reply to Erwin when he heard your footsteps. "I'll call you back later, Erwin," Levi said as he hung up and quickly shifted himself back to the couch.

"Ha! I found your boxers!" you said cheerfully, showing off your new shorts. You quickly seated yourself back at your laptop to formulate a plan to catch the whoever was threatening the good standing of Trost Fashion.

Meanwhile, Levi stared at you while you worked on your laptop. Doubts filled his mind as he silently posed the questions he couldn't dare to say aloud.

Could it be that everything you told him was a lie?

That you were in fact betraying the Uncle you loved so much?

What could have driven you to do this? Money? Fame? Revenge? 

The last word left a sour taste in Levi's mouth that he couldn't swallow. He stared back at you and then at his phone with "Erwin" as the first contact under, "Recent Calls."

Levi's finger hesitantly hovered over the "call back" button.

'How the hell am I going to tell Erwin that his niece might be the spy........?'

After a moment of uncertainty, Levi moved his finger from the "call back" button to turn the phone screen off. He sighed in frustration as he looked back up to see your head propped up on your elbow, your face filled with intense concentration that he had never seen before on your expression.

There were too many skeletons in your closet but not enough proof.

And Levi decided that he would be the one to unravel your mysteries by performing his own personal investigation. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESSSSSS!!! 

Next Chapter Preview!

You have a plan of action to catch the spy, but Erwin thinks it's too dangerous and tells you to drop it. So obviously, you stay behind in the office to enact the plan without Erwin knowing. Little do you know that Levi is tailing you to try and determine if you are in fact the spy before he informs Erwin.

But what's going to happen with you counter the REAL SPY face to face?!?!

Also, you have a LOT of explaining to do to Levi once this is all over!!!

PS what the hell is happening with Eren and Jean? LOL anyone into any other pairings???

Extra funsies: Guess who the spy is! (will be a SNK character that may or may not have been mentioned yet!)


	5. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 5

Warning: semi-mature themes because of awkward situations!

To normal people, you were mysterious.

To those who belonged to the academic community, you were unexplainable.

And to those who liked to refer to themselves as "gangstah," you were

Down. 

Right.

Shady.

But alas, the world of fashion also had its own terminology, and the word Levi found that best described you was:

Undefined. 

Undefined?

Well, a lot of design styles were best left unconquered, mysterious, unexplainable....even shady.

But you, Levi was not willing to let remain that way. You were like a puzzle, and he desired to put the pieces together. It had been about 3 days since Levi decided to investigate all your dirty little secrets, and he started his search by examining you scurry to and fro around the office, watching closely what you were doing and taking note of who you were interacting with.

You, on the other hand, had much better things to do like putting effort into finding the REAL criminal! You were also closely watching Erwin and Levi's employees to try and find anyone who was acting suspiciously. 

After glancing around the office once or twice, you sighed and got up from your seat, hurrying to Erwin's office.

Levi's eyes narrowed as you knocked on your uncle's door, and he lost sight of you as you entered the office and as Erwin closed the door behind you. 

"Tch."

\--------------------

Inside the office, you quickly opened your laptop to discuss whatever useful information you had gathered so far.

"Were you able to find any potential suspects?" Erwin inquired with his brows creased.

"Unfortunately, no sir. However, I've studied the reports from the employees who had their designs stolen. It seems that they locked their designs up before closing hours and then found them missing the next morning. The culprit isn't acting during the day, sir. He seems to have somehow gotten access to the building at night," you replied with a serious tone.

Erwin sighed. "Could it be the janitors perhaps?"

But you shook your head. "No, sir. I've ruled them out as suspects. In fact, one of the janitors actually lost his keys to the building about a week before the first design was stolen."

Erwin placed a hand on his chin as he thought deeply about the next plan of action. "Well then, I suppose we should turn our security footage over to the police so they can try and identify the----"

"No need to, sir," you interrupted your uncle. "I already went through the tapes last night. The building's footage seems to 'go offline' for about 30 minutes every time a design has been stolen. There's no way to identify the culprit's face since the camera was unable to capture anything during the time of the robbery."

Erwin's eyes held a mix of surprise and worry as he noticed the bags under your eyes for the first time today. "_______, trying to identify suspicious people is fine, but you're not a detective," he explained gently. "You don't have to take this so seriously."

"Yes, I do!" you retorted as you rose from your seat. "Uncle Erwin, you're the only reason why I even have a place to live and anything that's important to you is important to me!" You placed a hand over your chest to emphasize, hoping that your uncle would understand.

Erwin also got up from his seat, and he pushed you back on the chair softly and kneeled in front of you with his hands surrounding yours.

"_______, you are important to me, much more important than this entire company. You are the only connection I have left to my brother and your father. He left me in your hands, and I would be devastated if something happened to you."

"But---!"

"No buts," Erwin replied seriously. "You are going to continue on with your regular work and let the police do their job."

"Erwin, listen! If my hunch is right, the criminal going to strike again tonight!" you pleaded with sincerity in your eyes as you looked down at Erwin.

But Erwin shook his head in disagreement. "Then I suppose that's one design I'll have to let go. Now, I need you to arrange the itinerary for my flight tonight, capisce? No buts, ifs, or ands about this anymore."

You inwardly groaned with frustration as you bit your lip to hide your disappointment and pushed Erwin's hands away as you left the chair and walked behind Erwin to exit his office, leaving behind your sighing uncle who was kneeling before an empty chair.

'Brother, she really does take after you....' Erwin thought as he pushed himself up and went back to his desk chair to continue working.

\-------------

Upon closing the door of Erwin's office, you grinned to yourself as you shoved a pair of keys into the back pocket of your trousers. 

You silently thanked your 4 year old self for your current pick-pocketing skills and returned to your front desk.

The police obviously weren't going to act before going through all the evidence, so you were going to do their job for them.

Your eyes shone brightly as you gripped your hands into fists.

Tonight was gonna be a stakeout. 

\--------------

Levi noticed you grin and shove something down your pocket. He eyed you suspiciously as you sat back down at your desk.

He was determined to find out what was behind that shit-eating grin of yours....

\---------------

By the end of the afternoon, everyone started leaving one by one until barely anyone was left. You noticed Jean walking by Eren's desk and roughly pulling him up by the arm.

'What the--?' you thought as you silently observed Jean lead Eren to the bathrooms. 'Don't tell me those two are gonna duke it out again!'

You were about to jump out of your seat when Erwin stopped by your desk.

"Ah, _______, do you have my boarding pass printed out?" he asked having gathered his things to leave for the day.

"Umm," you quickly fiddled around your desk to find the documents Erwin requested. "Yes, sir! Here are the boarding passes and the itinerary as well as the taxi and hotel information! Have a safe trip," you said as you smiled at your uncle.

He ruffled your hair a bit and bid you farewell. Erwin gave Levi a slight nod who returned the gesture with a wave of his hand.

The minute the elevators closed on Erwin, you jumped out of your desk chair and ran to the men's bathroom.

Levi had the most dumbfounded look plastered on his face until he shook it off and trailed after you.

\-------------

You wrenched open the door to the men's bathroom and looked to the stalls. You kicked the first three stalls open with your heel, only to find them completely empty. Eventually, you got to the 4th and last stall and heard voices from behind the door. Worried, you placed an ear on the stall, and when you heard Eren's whimper, you knew something was wrong.

With a furious "HIYAHH," you kicked that bitch open to reveal Jean ****ing on Eren's hoohah while ****ing himself. 

.....dot

.....dot

.....dot

"HOLY FUCKING MOTHER OF SHIT! ARE YOU FUCKTARDS TRYING TO MAKE MY EYES BLEED OUT?!?! PUT YOUR FUCKING DICKS IN YOUR FUCKING PANTS AND STAHP! JUST STAHPPP!!!" you screamed at them as you immediately covered your poor, innocent eyes, but they had already seen "it."

"You know, _______," Jean commented calmly as he zipped up his pants and stood up from his kneeling position, "you'd think you'd be more excited to see a guy's dick for the first time."

Your fingers spread apart on your eyes as you tried to use them to only block the "private" areas of your fellow coworkers. 

"Jean, I probably would be more excited if that dick had something to do with me, but seeing as that's not the case, I'd prefer not to see your hoohahs out in the open. Are you both zipped up yet?" you hissed back as you spread your fingers slowly. Unfortunately, Eren was still fiddling with putting his dick back and the minute you saw something "swing," you quickly covered your eyes again.

Jean smirked in response. "You know, we could make that happen if you so desire. You should join us, _____," he teased.

You were about to snap back with a smart-ass reply when Levi walked into the bathroom to see you standing right in front of a slightly disheveled Jean and dick-bearing Eren in a stall.

He stared back and forth between you and the two boys and then finally stopped at you.

".....are you a pervert or something, _______?" Levi suddenly asked. "Do you enjoy watching men fuck?"

You mouth dropped open as Jean's face turned red from holding in laughter.

"N-no!" you stuttered back.

Levi eyed you suspiciously before whistling.

"....what?" you finally asked him.

"I didn't think you were into threesomes."

Your face filled with disgust while Jean finally couldn't hold back anymore and started laughing like a fucking neighing horse.

"Please refrain from those lewd fantasies, sir," you told him as your imitated a gag, eyes still shut. 

"Tch. Can't a man get some dick in private?" Jean interrupted, very sexually frustrated at the moment.

And poor gay Eren couldn't take it anymore and finally fainted.

Levi stared at Eren's limp body (but not so limp -cough-member) on the floor and sighed. "Horseface, put Eren's dick back inside his pants, and don't try anything stupid or else ______ here will interrupt again. Go take your horny selves home and enjoy to the fullest behind closed fucking doors."

And with that, Levi took your arm to lead your blind self outside the bathroom and left you standing by your front desk.

You slowly opened your eyes, and when you were sure that you were no longer in the bathroom, you walked behind the desk and slouched into your seat as you silently prayed to the Gods of Smex that you would never see anything like that ever again.....

\-----------

6 pm

With the office almost empty, you went by the remaining cubicles to confirm that everyone had gone home. Eren and Jean had already walked past you earlier towards the elevators to continue their...whateveritwas. For some reason, it seemed like everyone had hooked up following that Summer Fashion Show after-party. Even Mikasa and Armin had left together!

But you had no time for that now. Satisfied with the empty floor, you packed your things to head home and prepare to return for the stakeout. 

Levi, having found nothing particularly suspicious about you during his little day-time "stakeout," also packed up for the day.

You both rode the elevator wordlessly down to the parking garage and bid each other a professional "farewell."

As you got into your car and watched Levi drive away, you released the sigh you had been holding in. You wondered if you'd ever get the chance to do it over with him, to get to be in a relationship with Levi as yourself. 

You quickly pushed those thoughts behind you though as you thought of your uncle's company and his reputation. And so, you drove over to Hanji's to borrow some black clothes.

If you were gonna do a stakeout, you were gonna do it the right way, in black and with a mini carton of fruit juice.

\------------

7 pm

"I don't have any clothes in black, ______! It just isn't my thing!" Hanji told you. "But! I do have THIS!" Hanji pulled out a black and sexy leather cat suit from her closet.

You gaped at the outfit that Hanji thrust out towards you.

"No way, Hanji! I just need some black sweats and a black jacket! Not a fucking cat suit!" you shouted at her.

"Well, ______, this is all I got! Take it or leave it~," she sang as you eyed the repulsive black suit.

And without a word, you reluctantly took it.

\------------

8 pm

Hanji went all out with this. She dressed you up in a cat suit, did your make up, and tied your hair back tightly so you looked like cat woman. 

You did NOT want to look like cat woman.

But you didn't have a choice since you were running late and needed to get your little ass inside the building to catch the criminal. So you used Erwin's keys to get access to the front of the building, locking the door behind you.

Instead of the elevator, you took the stairs to avoid making a sound until you reached your destination. You peered left and right down the hallways and tiptoed to Erwin's office, unlocking the door and seating yourself in Erwin's large, comfy chair. You watched for any suspicious movement through the glass walls, but the halls were just dark, quiet, and empty (not to mention fucking creepy).

Your tired eyes drooped lower as you cursed yourself for going through those video tapes the night before. And then you slowly fell into a deep slumber.....

\--------------

10:30 pm

A sudden "bang!" woke you up as you quickly scanned the halls from your chair. You held your breath as you tiptoed out of Erwin's office towards the source of the noise. 

You slowly walked around the cubicles until you saw shadows in the moonlight. 

'They're near Eren's desk!' you thought. 'Oh hell no, those bitches are NOT going to steal our little protégé's work!!!'

And you somersaulted like a boss into the area with your flashlight. 

"HANDS UP, YOU CRIMINALS!" you yelled as you flashed your light towards the two figures.

"________, what the fuck are you doing?! Turn off that fucking light!!"

"......Jean?" You stared dumfounded at the two boys and finally realized that Jean's hoohah was right next to Eren's ass.

Oh my fucking god.

"SHIT. SHIT. SHIT." You quickly covered your eyes. "WHY DO YOU GUYS KEEP DOING IT THIS WAY?!?!!" you cried out as you dropped your flashlight to cover your eyes.

"Because HE'S the uke, and I'M the fucking seme. Get with the program, _______!" Jean retorted back in annoyance. "Haven't you read enough yaoi porn as a forever alone loser? And why the hell do you keep bothering us?"

"Horseface! Shut the fuck up! I meant, why do you keep doing lewd things in the office? Now, are yall dressed yet?" you opened your eyes to see Eren and Jean's dicks back where they belonged, in their pants. "Okay, good. What the hell are you two doing here?" you interrogated the boys.

Eren raised his hand to respond. "Umm, _______, I left something here, and Jean just came with me to get it....but then stuff happened and....well....emm," Eren sheepishly couldn't finished the rest of the sentence so you sighed in response.

"Alright. Alright. I get it. Just keep your balls to yourself until you get fucking home," you said as you waved your hand for them to leave. 

\------------------

Meanwhile....

"Heyyy, Erwin!!!" Hanji exclaimed as she called up her boss.

"Hanji, my plane is about to take off," Erwin said calmly. "Is this important?"

"Ah well, not really! It's just that your cute little niece forgot her house keys at my place, and she hasn't been answering her phone!" Hanji replied while twirling her phone cord.

"Hmm? Well, why was ______ at your place?" 

"Oh, she said something about a stakeout at the building tonight and needed to borrow some clothes. Isn't that just adorable~~~?" Hanji sang out. "I dressed her up in a super, sexy feline---!"

But Erwin's breath hitched as he put the pieces together.

"Shit. I'll call you back," he interrupted as he hung up. Erwin searched his pockets for his buildings keys and muttered a small curse under his breath when he failed to find them. Then he remembered that Levi also had access to the building after hours and dialed his number on his cell.

After about two rings, Levi picked up.

"Erwin? Isn't your plane about to ----?"

"No time, Levi. _______ is going to do something incredibly stupid, and I need you to stop her!" Erwin hurriedly explained. 

"Wait, what?"

Erwin quickly gave Levi a brief rundown of the your little "stakeout" idea.

"Umm sir?" A flight attendant tapped Erwin's shoulder. "We're about to take off. Please turn off your cellphone!"

Erwin nodded and then turned his attention back to Levi.

"Look, Levi, ______ is overconfident, impudent, and unpredictable, but she's a good child at heart, and I know that the only reason she's going this far is because it involves me. I won't be able to forgive myself though if something happens to her. Please protect her!" Erwin begged.

"You have my word, Erwin. I won't let anything happen to _______," Levi responded as he checked the time on his watch. It was almost 11 pm.

Erwin said thank you and then hung up reluctantly, his worry for you slightly lessened knowing that Levi would be there.

Back at his apartment, Levi threw on some casual clothes and left through the front door. He got into his car and sped off towards Trost Fashion. 

"Shitty troublesome brat," he muttered as he bit his thumb.  
'You better be alright....'

\------

"_______, what the hell are you wearing anyways?" Jean asked as he gestured towards your little "catsuit."

"Mind your own beeswax, Horseface," you snapped back.

"No, I think it looks fucking hot," Jean smirked. Eren agreed, and you facepalmed.

"You know...______, we've been wondering if----" cute little shy Eren was about to continue when you interrupted him.

"Wait! How did you two get into the building?" you asked them with a stern tone.

"Uhhh," Eren tapped his chin as he tried to recall everything before their little rendezvous. " The front was locked so we tried the back and it was open. So we just went in but---!"

"What time?" you blurted out.

"About 20 minutes ago," Eren responded hastily, confused by the sudden worry that took over your expression.

"Damnit!" Your ears picked up on a small rustling from around the corner. "You two, get out of here and go get help!" you ordered them as you quickly turned off your flashlight and made your way around the cubicles.

When you turned the corner, you saw Erwin's office door swinging back and forth slightly with a small creaking sound.

'Damnit,' you thought. 'I forgot to lock Erwin's office door!'

You saw a shadow moving in the office and immediately tensed up. You weren't exactly the best fighter, but if there was only one person, you knew you could take him on. So you held your breath and rushed into the office. Just as you were about to tackle the intruder into the desk, another pair of hands restrained you from behind, slamming the front of your body against the wall. 

Your body ached with pain as you felt the pressure pushing your face into the wall get stronger.

"Who is this?" a male voice asked from the side.

"Tch. Boss's niece," a familiar female voice replied.

"Well, she's got a nice ass," said the asshole who was restraining you as he gave your rear a small grip.

"Eek! Let go, you pervert!" you cried out as you struggled to get out of his grasp. He groaned out in pain when you threw your head back and hit his chin.

"You little!!" He threw your body onto the floor and kicked the flashlight out of your hand before you could shine it on his face. He then turned to the smaller, female figure.

"Did you grab the files?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's get out of here," the female voice replied.

"Wait! What about her? What if she reports us?"the less brawny male asked.

You coughed as you attempted to get up, but the girl kicked you back on your stomach.

"What a waste of fine ass," the brawny male sighed as the female went to lift you by your hair.

You growled at her as you stared into her eyes. The rest of her face was covered with a ski mask. When she pulled a knife from her back pocket though, your eyes filled with fear.

"Wait!" the brawny male interrupted. "Can I grab her ass just one more time?!"

"Get away from me!" you spat out as he came closer with his lecherous hands. Your body was trembling too much to struggle, and you closed your eyes tightly when a sudden voice rang in your ears.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" Levi ordered from the doorway as he switched the lights on. You immediately kicked the woman in the leg and grabbed the files from her hand. The two of you struggled for the designs while the two men ran up to attack Levi.

He skillfully maneuvered himself around them, sending both tumbling to the ground, but his eyes grew wide when he saw the female attacker pull her knife out as you tightly held onto Erwin's designs.

"_______!" he yelled, but you refused to let go of the files. As the girl brought her hand down to stab your arm, Levi thrust out his hand to protect you and the knife cut into his wrist.

"Tch," Levi hissed in pain as he kicked the woman away and moved in front to protect you.  
The woman was about to retaliate and attack again when the building's alarms went off.

'Eren! Jean!' you thought as you gave them a silent "thank you."

The three masked people ran out of the door towards the stairs, and you were about to follow them when you realized that Levi was still kneeling on the floor.

You mouth dropped and your eyes stared in horror when you saw the blood gushing from his wrist.

"Levi!"

\--------------

2 am

"Tch." Levi looked at the cast on his right hand with disgust. 'I won't be able to work like this for the next few weeks....'

When Levi exited the check up room and the signed himself out of the hospital, he noticed you, Eren, and Jean seated in the waiting room.

When your eyes laid upon your savior, you immediately jumped and rushed to him.   
"LEVI!" you shouted as you gave him a bear hug.

"O-oi! Brat! Let go!" Levi stammered as he pushed your face away.

You quickly released him and apologized. 

Levi sighed in response and raked his hair back. "So? Did your little stakeout result in anything useful?"

You smiled happily as you pulled out a wallet from your jacket pocket. (Jean lent you his jacket since you were cold....and slightly embarrassed in your current outfit).

You opened the wallet to reveal a driver's license in the pocket.

Annie Leonhart. 

"How did you....nevermind," Levi muttered as he decide not to ask how you managed to pick-pocket a criminal. 

You gave him a cheeky grin.

"It'll still take some time to identify those two men that were with her, but I suspect that they're part of the MP since I couldn't recognize their voices," you explained.

"And? What did Erwin say when you told him?" Levi inquired with a brow raised.

Your eyes turned to the side as you tapped your foot nervously. "Well.....he was kinda mad....actually, really mad. I think he--"

"He doesn't hate you, brat," Levi said as he gently rubbed the top of your hair. "He was just worried sick about you. You would have been in some serious shit if I hadn't shown up."

Your hands took Levi's wrist gently as you remembered how he protected you, tears forming in your eyes. Levi patted your head to calm you.

"Shh. It's fine, dear."

And then he smacked you on the arm. 

"Ouch! The hell, Levi? I'm about to cry right now, and you HIT me? Seriously?"

"And that's for being a hyperactive idiot who puts herself in danger," he said sternly as you pouted. "Also, you have a lot of explaining to do about the employee files on your laptop."

You gasped as Jean mumbled a small "shit." Eren and Levi stared at you both strangely as you sighed and gestured for everyone to sit down. Slowly, you explained your "secretary" work, which involved recruiting models, organizing design files, and even writing Levi's paycheck! Jean added whatever he knew the mess of work you did for Erwin behind Levi's back.

Eren and Levi were noticeably shocked by the time you finished your story. Jean was still pretty calm since he already knew about the extent of your work.

After Levi regained his composure, he began, "You know, given all the shit you've pulled behind my back, I should fired you right now."

But before you could reply, Jean stood up and started speaking. "If you fire ______, then I'm quitting the company!"

Your mouth formed a small smile as you placed your palm on Jean's hand and gently told him to lower his voice. You two had both been through your fair share of love troubles and no matter what differences you both had, Jean knew firsthand how much effort you put into your job and stood behind what he felt was right and just.

Eren also spoke up. "Well, if Jean quits, then I do too!" he expressed with shy determination. He wasn't about to let his boyfriend go down without him.

Levi stared at the three of you with his signature stoic look and sighed. "I said, 'I shouldfire you,'" he stated while facing you. "But instead, I'd like to observe you at work and then decide whether or not I approve of your efficiency."

You gasped with a slight smile, and Levi did his best to hide a smirk.

But the look of your face suddenly turned to panic as you started fiddling around with your pockets. "I forgot my keys at Hanji's! Darn it! I don't think she'll wake up at this time even if I call her." You let out a groan of frustration. "Where am I gonna stay tonight?" you whined.

Eren blushed slightly. "Well, umm, _____ you s-should---!"

Jean grinned as he placed a palm on Eren's shoulder. "You know, ______, I think what Eren's trying to say is that you should come with us and have a three---"

"You will stay with me," Levi commanded, glaring at Jean fiercely from the side. "In addition to observing your work daily, I'm also going to need help at my apartment for the next few week because of this," Levi continued as he gestured to the cast on his wrist.

He then protectively grabbed you away from Jean with his free hand and muttered a small "come on, brat" while turning his face away from yours to hide a small blush.  
You stared at him strangely and waved a small goodbye to your friends.

Watching your receding figures, Eren and Jean remained back in the waiting room of the hospital.

"Do you think we'll another chance to ask her later?" Eren suddenly questioned.

Jean smirked. 

"It's ain't over until the fat lady sings."

\----------------------

"By the way, _______, that outfit does wonders for your ass. I order you to wear it every time you're at my apartment," Levi declared as you both walked towards his car.

"Y-y-you pervert! Don't you dare! My poor ass has had ENOUGH grabbing for today!" you snapped back angrily as you moved away from Levi.

"Wait. Who touched your ass?" 

'And without my permission...,' Levi silently added.

As you explained, you didn't notice the dangerous glint in Levi's eyes.....

.....completely oblivious to the murderous aura surrounding his figure.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter Preview!

So you're basically Levi's everything. You're his personal maid, his secretary, heck you might even need to help him wash his back! (teehee) 

And for some reason, Levi continues to stare at you and can't seem to take his eyes off of you. His feelings are conflicted whenever he sees the frumpy you, but he slowly realizes that he doesn't want to let you go from his side. So you find out from Hanji that Levi decides to confess to you at his famous "Scouting Legion" fashion show and plans to have you walk down the runway with his Body Campaign models. 

He says he designed the "perfect" dress for you, but you HAVE to tell him the truth.

How is Levi going to react when he finds out that you're [fake name]?!?!?

P.S. Who wants a threesome with Jean and Eren? LOL Also, how many chapters should this story be? haha


	6. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 6

Well, Uncle Erwin took care of everything involving the MP. Their crimes were exposed all over the news, and the company lost popularity with the public. Annie was fired from Trost Fashion obviously, but she was rehired by the MP to work for them. Apparently, the MP refused to identify the other two men who were with her, but from what you heard, Erwin got a hold of their names (somehow) and ensured that they received appropriate punishment.

Overall, Erwin was happy and the company was doing amazing as always.

And currently, you, Levi, Erwin, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were in another meeting to discuss Levi's upcoming fashion show, the Scouting Legion.

"_______, please start the presentation with Levi's designs," Erwin ordered. 

You nodded and pressed the "play" button to start. 

"Alright, brats," Levi started as he shifted himself into a comfortable sitting position. "These are the designs I'm sending down the runway. You all are going to sew some of them for me, since I obviously can't sew with this on." Levi raised the wrist with a cast on it and waved it in front of your face for emphasis.

Normally, you would have hastily apologized since Levi injured his wrist protecting you, but after spending the last two weeks with him joined at the hip, you knew he was just trying to get under your skin....

...and it was working.

Cuz you shoved his arm away and glared at him with your baggy eyes while Levi just smirked back.

By now, everyone at the room had gotten used to these small quarrels between you and Levi. Erwin sighed, Armin fidgeted, Mikasa started texting, and Eren fiddled with his fingers. 

But they weren't ready for what was about to follow.

"May I remind you that you're saying this to the person who kindheartedly woke up at 4 fucking am to drive to your apartment, make you breakfast, and help you wash your hair this morning?" you spat at him. "Maybe next time I'll mix in some hair remover cream into your shampoo. Bald is the new black, bitch."

Erwin's tired eyes shot open as soon as he processed the words "wash," "hair" and "morning." And his lower jaw dropped when he heard Levi's response.

"Yeah, you washed my hair after about 10 minutes of galking at my nude body in the shower. Was mine really that impressive compared to Kirstein's or Jaeger's?" Levi smirked. "I suppose you really do enjoy 'watching,' don't you _______?"

Eren blushed. Mikasa's fingers stopped texting. And Armin literally froze.

(There are no words to describe Erwin's face at this moment.)

So why the hell were you at Levi's apartment earlier this morning?

Well, in addition to having Levi tail you around the office to judge your work and determine whether or not you would keep your job, Levi also ordered you to help him with miscellaneous things until his wrist recovered. These "things" included helping him around the office as well as outside the work hours with menial tasks such as cooking, cleaning, doing groceries, etc. 

He pretty much considered you his bitch slave, and you couldn't really deny his demands, since his injury was your fault.

Then again, he was the one who chose to protect you, but he did also give his word to Erwin that he'd make sure you would stay safe.

And Erwin only made him promise that because of you and your stakeout, so in the end, it was still your fault.

But it's not like you were going to accept all of his shit willingly.

"Hell yeah, I was surprised," you hissed. "I knew you'd be short, but I didn't think you'd be that short, midget." A small grin found itself on your face as Levi tched and opened his mouth to mention how you had drool coming out the side of your mouth while you were staring at him in the shower.

Heh. Dat Midget.

"_______. Levi. Behave yourselves. ________, how is model recruitment? We need models with a variety of body sizes since this is the commencement of the Body Campaign as well," Erwin asked, hoping to redirect this conversation about dicks.

You shot Levi a small glare before running your eyes across the laptop screen to pull up the right page with the model information.

"Yes, sir. Here are the models I have chosen. I think you'll especially like Sasha and Connie. They have great runway attitudes."

"Good job, ______," Erwin praised you. The model recruitment was no longer a secret solely between you and your uncle. When Erwin returned from his trip after the stakeout mess, you and Erwin explained everything about your "secretary work," but for some reason, Levi didn't seem to surprised about it. He only asked to judge your work ethic to confirm that you were doing your job efficiently. 

By now, Levi should have formed an opinion and decided whether or not to fire you, but instead, he continued "stalking" you.

It was a little weird honestly.

Anyways, Levi went on to discuss the planning of the Scouting Legion. He would be doing the majority of the tasks and needed his beloved, fabulous pupils to get their ass to work with sewing his designs. He then dismissed the three kids and collected his things to leave the meeting room.

You were also gathering your notes when Erwin's voice stopped your movements. 

"Levi. _______. My office. Now," Erwin ordered as he closed his laptop and headed out the door.

You and Levi stared at each other before following him reluctantly.

\---------

"Do you understand that ______? You need to act professionally in front of your peers. You cannot insult your boss like that."

You nodded your head to Erwin and gave him a small "yes sir." He had just spent the last 20 minutes lecturing you on professional behavior.

"Good. You may go back now," Erwin said as you turned away to leave.

As you left, Levi was about to follow until he was stopped by a stern voice.

"Levi, I'd like to speak with you as well, just as a 'friend,'" Erwin explained as he gestured for Levi to sit down.

Levi sighed and took a seat, crossing one leg over the other while throwing an arm around the back of the chair. "So what's up, old friend?" he asked, emphasizing the last word.

Erwin placed both his elbows on his desk as he took a deep breath through his nose. "Levi, I thought we agreed that ______ would help you with your office work as your secretary."

"She offered to help around the apartment as well, so I accepted," Levi shrugged as if having ______ at his apartment was no big deal.

But Erwin wasn't about to let this go. "If you need someone to cook and clean for you, then get a maid," Erwin suggested. 

"No."

Erwin sighed. "Levi, please. I've known ______ since she was born, and I am well aware that she is probably the worst cook in the entire world. I'm surprised you haven't gotten food poisoning yet."

Levi's eyes winced as he remembered tasting your first dinner that you made for him. When he sunk his fork into the lamb chop, blood gushed out....

"How do you feel about ______?" Erwin suddenly asked, breaking Levi's concentration.

"Huh? What? Shes....," Levi started.

'Smart. Reliable. Efficient.'

Erwin continued staring at the silent Levi whose eyes were directed to the upper right as he thought.

'And also Frumpy. Blunt. Overconfident. '

"She's okay," Levi concluded crossing his arms over each other.

"Levi, if you thought ______ was okay, you'd have kicked her out of your apartment and hired an actual cook. Why are you having her help you instead?" Erwin prodded, hoping to receive a very specific 3 word answer.

Levi remained silent for a bit as he considered the possible practical reasons for having you by his side.

There were none.

"I think you like her," Erwin concluded, leaning back in his chair like an old geezer.

"Tch, why would I like a frumpy, good for nothing, lying, cute little piece of shit?" Levi growled as he tapped his finger impatiently on the desk chair.

"You just called her 'cute,' Levi," Erwin added. "And if you don't like her, I would prefer you hire someone else to take care of you at your apartment. I'll pay for the expenses. I don't feel comfortable with my niece at another man's apartment, especially since you two aren't dating," Erwin stated sternly.

"Tch. I thought this was a conversation between 'friends,' Erwin," Levi spoke. "You sound like a father right now."

"Well Levi, ever since my brother passed away almost 7 years ago, I've been trying to be a father to _____ as much as possible. And as much as I trust you with ______, it's not appropriate for her to spend so much time at your house."

Levi didn't like what Erwin was implying, but he understood his partner's intentions. He sighed as he got up and waved his hand back and forth whimsically.

"Yeah, yeah, I understand, Erwin. I'll tell ______ to stop coming over," Levi said as he started walking towards the door.

"Levi," Erwin called just as Levi was turning the door knob. "I hope you know that I would be more willing to let ______ spend time with you if you just admitted that you like her." 

Levi's hand paused for a moment, and Erwin grinned as he caught Levi's red ear. 

"Also, don't forget to finish your last design for the Scouting Legion Runway!" Erwin called as Levi gave a small "tch" and exited the office with both hands in his pockets.

'Like her? That frumpy mess? Why would I like something like her? I mean, look at her,' Levi thought as he walked down the hall and stole a quick glance of you at the front desk.

Your eyes were locked on your laptop as your fingers glided along the keyboard with a rapid pace unknown to the average man. It was as if you were playing a piano, tugging at the strings of his heart.

But just as you raised your head to look at Levi, he turned away to ignore you. He didn't have time to marvel at the moment. He needed to focus on figuring out what he would design as his last dress for the runway.

So he walked past you back to his office without noticing the longing stare you gave him from behind.

\-------------

As you finished replying to some emails for Erwin, you gazed at Levi's receding figure.  
There were so many things on your mind...too many things.

You quickly logged on to your email to read a message that you had received about a week ago:

The Subject Heading: Acceptance to Garrison University.

Yes, you had been finishing what you left 7 years ago, and finally, the day had come when you were going to get the chance to finish your education in order to become a teacher. 

But when you first read this email, you felt more than just excitement and happiness.

There was a small bit of regret.

....Why wouldn't you want to go? This was such a great opportunity for you. Even your Uncle Erwin was supportive of you going to university.

You could start over. Move to a new city. Make new friends. Live the youth that was so harshly taken away from your young hands. Go graduate from college. Go be a teacher!

....all at the expense of leaving this company, your friends, and Levi.....

You knew you still weren't over the short, raven-haired male, but it's not like he had ever told you like he liked you...right?

So why were you feeling regret? Why not exhilaration? Why not pleasure?

Could it be because you felt like you could use your acceptance as a reason to just run away without admitting your feelings to Levi?

After all that you had been through, were you really going to make this an excuse to run away from the truth? 

The truth that you like Levi?

Psh.

Why did you even like a guy like him anyways?

His Armani suit? His expensive car? His spacious apartment?

All the things you never and couldn't have?

Or was it the way he carried himself?

The way he so bluntly said the words on the tip of his tongue ?

The way he actually bothered to ask you about yourself.

The way he told you that you'd be a great teacher.

The way he made you feel as if your dreams were possible.

The way he made you feel REAL.

Yeah, that was definitely the reason. 

All this time, you'd been hiding, hiding yourself from others, not bothering to say anything unnecessary, not willing to do anything for yourself.

Everything you did was always for the sake of the company, but Levi....Levi was actively pursuing his dreams while you were at a standstill. 

You had pushed your dreams so far behind that you almost forgot about them.

But Levi reminded you.

Reminded you of the way you looked up to your mentors. Reminded you of the impact you had on the small children in Rose and Sina's class. Reminded you of how you turned a shy designer into a fabulous bitch that sauntered down the runway.

He reminded you that you could do it.

If you wanted to, you could do anything.

And you felt it.

You could do anything. 

And you were doing to do something.

You were going to pursue your dreams. 

And you were going to tell Levi about your feelings if it was the last thing you did.

Everything. From start to finish.

And whether he hated you and cut off all connections or reciprocated your feelings...well, none of that mattered.

The confession would have been a choice with no regrets.

And so, about 90 % of you was ready to walk up to Levi's office and confess in front of all the employees.

But the other 10% still didn't know how Levi would react to the truth...

A truth you had been hiding for so long that you had almost forgotten about it.

The truth about [fake name].

\----------------

After work, you drove Levi to his apartment where you made dinner for him and then tidied up...over and over again.

"Levi, this is already clean! Where is this 'dirt' that you keep complaining about?!" you yelled at him. At the moment, you were considering shoving the wet rag down his throat.

God, you must really love Levi.

You were bending down on the kitchen floor to clean up some spaghetti sauce.

"Right there, _____," Levi stated, pointing to a spot you missed.

"Oh, wow, there actually was a spot I didn't wipe!" you exclaimed with surprise as you started rubbing the red sauce with a paper towel.

"Why wouldn't there be, brat?" Levi asked with a brow raised. "Do I look like I'm going senile to you?"

"Well, no. I just thought you were making me clean to get a good look at my ass," you responded as you got up, threw away the towel, and went to the sink to wash your hands.

"As nice as your ass is, kid, I like a clean kitchen even more," Levi stated with his hands on his hips. He sighed. "Anyways, your Uncle would prefer that you not come to my apartment anymore so---"

"Meh. What he doesn't know won't hurt him," you interrupted as you shrugged your shoulders by the sink. 'I don't have much time to spend with you Levi, so please don't push me away.'

Levi started towards you, coming close to you from behind.

"Oi, I'm trying to say that you don't have to come here and do this extra work," Levi explained as you started washing the dishes. His voice whistled in your ear, but you hid your blush.

"Your wrist injury is my fault, so I want to make up for it," you told him, avoiding eye contact. 'I only have a few weeks before I have to leave for University....'

"Is that really it?" Levi asked as he shifted himself to your side to dry the dishes you were washing.

You let the water run down the plate you held with both hands and paused for a moment. Blinking slowly, you resumed your duties.

"Yes," you murmured with a small voice. 'Damnit _____. Why can't you just tell him the truth?'

Levi didn't look up from the dish he was drying. 

"I see."

Silence filled the air until you broke it.

"Hey, Levi?"

"What, brat?"

You handed Levi the his clean and washed tea cup for him to dry.

"If I were to go somewhere for a while....do you think you'd...." Fear caught itself in your throat as you struggled to form the next words.

'Do you think you'd miss me?'

Levi looked at your uncertain face with genuine concern. "Oi, what are you--?"

"Nothing. Nevermind," you said as you cut him off and turned the sink knob even more to drown out the silence that followed.

......

"Why wasn't I born with balls?"

Levi turned to you.

"What?"

\---------------------------

"HAHAHAHA, OMG. _____, REALLY? YOU CAN RUSH IN AND TRY TO TAKE DOWN THREE GUYS IN YOUR UNCLE'S OFFICE AT LIKE MIDNIGHT BUT YOU CAN'T EVEN CONFESS TO A TINY MIDGET?!?! Omfg, this is just too hilarious!" Hanji shrieked as she proceeded to crack up behind you. 

She was currently laughing her ass off while curling your hair for funsies despite the fact that you were explaining your greatest fears.

"Some friend you are!" you hissed as your threw a pout in.

Hanji pat you on the head. "There, there, dear. It's just so funny though! If Erwin asked you to jump off a building, you probably would, but you can't even tell Levi three words?!" 

You groaned at your insane, laughing friend who clearly didn't know how to sympathize. "Hanji, I would be willing to do anything for any of my friends, but the problem is that I've never really done anything for myself...if you asked me to confess to Levi for your sake, maybe that would work?" you suggested, desperate for anything to make you confess to Levi.

"No, sweetie, I can't do that!" Hanji hummed as she removed the curling iron from your hair. "This has to be your decision. I can't make you confess."

She grabbed another lock of your hair.

"Anyways~" Hanji sang as she raised the iron, "I can't even imagine you two together! You'd both be the 'bickering couple!' Whenever I see you two together, you're always at each other's throats!"

You were surprised at Hanji's comment, but the look of shock was quickly replaced with a tiny giggle as you remembered Levi's taunts. "Well," you started. "When we're alone....I dunno. He seems really sarcastic and cruel on the outside, and he's definitely those things on the inside. But he's also really honest with the way he feels about things. If it's fabulous, he'll call it fabulous. If it's shitty, he'll definitely tear it up," you told her sincerely. 

Hanji nodded so you carried on.

"And then when you compare him to me," you continued, "it just feels like he pulls the 'real' me out of my shell. I don't usually open up to people, Hanji. Not many know about my past, my dreams, or anything about me. And they let it go. They go on with their everyday lives, and they don't care to learn about me at all. But Levi...he...."

"Go on, ______," Hanji smiled as she pat your shoulder and continued to listen. Your eyes brightened as you spoke.

"But Levi--! You know, Hanji, Levi told me that I'd make a great teacher if I tried. Ha, I have no idea how long it's been since someone has even reminded me of my dream. It just seems so far away, but when I'm talking to him about it, it seems so real. And....it has become real, Hanji. A few days ago, I received my acceptance to Garrison University to pursue a double degree in Education and English," you confessed excitedly. 

Hanji's eyes lit up as she covered her mouth with surprise. "SERIOUSLY?!?! OMGGGG!!!!!" Hanji flew out of her seat to run and hug you. You grimaced at her grip but were happy to receive such a warm action. She suddenly jumped back.

"Wait, Wait, Wait?!?! Garrison University? That's a 3 hour drive from here! What about Levi?! Weren't you going to confess to him?" Hanji questioned as she held your shoulders.

You turned your head to the side to avoid her eyes. "That's what I'm unsure about. I finally have the opportunity to pursue my dream, but I also want to tell Levi how I feel about him before I leave." You grit your teeth and clenched your fists as you turned to Hanji with determination setting in your eyes. "I really do. I want to tell him the truth about everything, even [fake name]."

"Ehh?" Hanji blushed. "______, you sound like you're confessing to me!" You rolled your eyes as she took your hands in hers. "So what do you need me to do for yah?" she grinned.

You cleared your throat. You couldn't stay silent any longer. No matter what the outcome, you had to tell him.

"I need you to---!"

\---------------------

Levi stared at his cell phone as he waited at a restaurant. You had texted him for a small dinner date tonight, and surprisingly, he had accepted. 

But when he glanced up at the figure approaching him, his eyes widened as he realized who it was.

[Fake name]. 

"Hello Levi," you greeted him with a small wave.

He put up a professional face as you took the seat across from him without permission.

"How have you been doing?" you ask him with a smile.

"Good. And you? You're study abroad trip is already over?" Levi questioned not too nicely.

"Well it's amazing! I'm just coming back to visit family for a little bit and thought I'd stop by. You know, I completely forgot to ask you that day what you were going to tell me!" 

Levi looked at [fake name] with a stoic face but then let it relax as he responded, "I was going to tell you that I liked you."

You fake a gasp. But you were still mildly surprised. How many people would be brave enough to tell someone that they liked them?

And then you remembered that this was Levi who you were talking to. He was direct, blunt, and honest.

"And I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend," Levi continued.

Yup. Definitely blunt.

You smirked as [fake name]. 

"So is that offer still on the table then?" you ask cheekily. 

Levi crossed his arms and leaned back. "I'm afraid not."

"Why? Is it because of the person you're supposed to meet here? Is she prettier than me?"

Levi's eyes narrowed, and you could have sworn that if looks could kill, you would have been totally dead by now.

"I didn't take you for someone so shallow, [fake name]."

You fake laugh. "Says you, Levi! You're a fashion designer. You're supposed to judge people by their looks!"

Levi's eyes grew tired of your antics as he sipped on his water.

"I liked you because you knew what you wanted to achieve and were doing just that, [fake name]. I thought you were daring, brave, and driven."

"I still am, Levi," you giggled. "So what does this girl have that I don't? I bet she isn't worth your time."

It felt kinda strange to insult yourself repeatedly, but you were genuinely interested in what Levi had to say.

His calm demeanor though definitely caught you off guard. If he liked you, he would have been angered, right?

Right?

"She's frumpy," Levi said, and before you could start laughing or making fun of the real you, Levi continued.

"She's also surprisingly determined with fulfilling her goals and tasks, willing to do anything for the people who she considers her close friends, and independent in making her own decisions and standing by them no matter what."

Your eyes widened as Levi started folding his napkin.

He continued.

"She also has a strong sense of responsibility and is a quick thinker. She went out of her way to save one of our fashion shows when everyone else, including me, was completely useless. In addition, she is the most resilient, strong-minded, and resolute shitty brats I've ever met. If there was ever something in the way of her and her objective, she's like a fucking bulldozer and forms her own path."

Now, he looked straight at you.

"She wasn't exactly dealt the best cards in life. She's had it rough, but she's a fucking tough bitch ass boss who I am certain is going to succeed in whatever she decides to do. And that's why I like her. That's why I fell in love with her."

'...wait. What? Fell in love...with me?'

Gravity wins, and the tears finally begin to fall as you smile gently at Levi. His confession was beautiful, just so fucking beautiful, and you can't take your eyes off the man in front of you.

Levi on the other hand is dumbfounded and tries to reach into his pocket to hand [fake name] his handkerchief. 

But he doesn't have it.

Because he lent it to you back at the Summer Fashion Show.

And as you take out that same handkerchief to dry your eyes, Levi whispers a small "no."

You nod and remove the wig and wipe the makeup off your face. 

You're still smiling when you notice Levi's grief-stricken face. 

You had just broken his heart, twice.

\-------------------

And that day, Levi walked out of the restaurant and out of your life forever.

JK.

He didn't actually walk out of your life forever. It was more like you had to take time off to set up your new apartment in Garrison City to attend the University of Garrison (lol). So you didn't see Levi because you were never in the office, since you had already resigned from Trost Fashion and were looking for a new job in the new city. So during the weekdays, you'd be at Garrison city to get a look at the new town and scout around for jobs and on weekends, you'd come and visit your Uncle and his family.

You still had your old apartment, but within a month, you were going to be gone. You desperately tried to send him several text messages, but Levi didn't respond.

Of course, it was understandable. 

Lying to him about your work was one thing, but you had lied to his heart. 

That's a totally different story.

Either way, he was probably too busy. Levi's Scouting Legion Fashion Show was only in about a week, so he had to prepare.

You tried to reason with this. Perhaps he was too busy to contact you? But that reassurance fell apart whenever you considered the fact that Levi might hate you.

Uncle Erwin had guaranteed you that you could just focus on getting ready to start university and that they had everything under control for the show. You were definitely going to miss all the exciting moments you had at Trost Fashion, but it was worth it if going to university meant that one day, you would get to become a teacher.

\------------------

Meanwhile, Levi noticed that you hadn't shown up to the office for about a week now, but he tried to ignore this fact by burying himself in his work.

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were working on sewing Levi's designs, while Levi was still designing his last dress. 

His normally clean office was now filled with crunched up paper balls that held no inspiration, no uniqueness, and no fabulosa.

They were wretched little "things."

A knock on the door drew Levi's attention from his failures as he said, "Come in."

Erwin entered Levi's office and glanced around at the paper balls, closing the door slowly behind him.

"Still working on that last design?"

Levi nodded with a grumpy demeanor.

"And your wrist?"

The cast had been removed from Levi's wrist so he could move it freely.

"It's doing fine, just abso-fucking-lutely fine," he answered.

Erwin sighed. "Levi, is something wrong? You've been irritated and moody for the past couple of days."

Erwin leaned on the wall near Levi's door while Levi raised his chin with his hand. He placed his pen down.

"Yah, something's been bothering me, Erwin. It's that shitty niece of yours. She fucked around with my heart, and now I just don't know what or who she is," Levi muttered as he ran his hand through his hair.

"So I'm guessing you learned about her and [fake name], right?"

Levi's hand paused midway on the top of his head as he shot a glare towards his partner.

"Oi, shitty Erwin, you knew about that too?"

Erwin didn't flinch but instead looked directly into Levi's eyes.

"Yes, Levi. ______ was worried about you when you became depressed, and when I asked her to become your secretary, she promised me that she'd do her best to get you back on track. The girl's really something Levi. You know, she refused payment for the extra work she did for you."

Levi expression became confused.

"Wait, what? I had her working almost 40 hours a week!" Levi stated. "On top of that, she had to do your work as well, right? The model recruitment, the company funding, etc. How did she manage that?" he asked in surprise.

Erwin just shrugged his shoulders with a proud smile.

"Because that's who she is, Levi. You're saying that you don't know who _____ is, but have you spent enough time to figure out why she would have dressed up as [fake name]?" Erwin inquired.

"Didn't she do it to spite me?" Levi hissed in return.

"Well, why don't you ask Hanji about that? Also," Erwin walked towards Levi's desk to hand him a letter. "This is from ______. She's starting University in a few weeks and wanted me to pass this on to you."

Levi snatched the letter from Erwin as his eyes scanned the page. "....University? What?"

He looked up to question Erwin further but found his office empty. Levi looked back down at the letter in his hand as he clenched his teeth.

"Tch."

\--------------------

Levi read the letter over and over again until he finally decided to call Hanji.

"Yello?" Hanji sang as she answered her cell.

"You were in on this, weren't you?" Levi growled at her.

His words were vague, but Hanji already knew what Levi was referring to.

"Well, it was my fault that _____ ending up doing on a date with you, Levi." Hanji quickly explained the Krista and Ymir situation. Levi had always suspected something between those two. "Anyways, Levi," Hanji continued, "I mean, sure she was going on and on about getting revenge for you rejecting her, but you should have seen her after the first date. Flustered, smiling....she kept cursing you in the car when I picked her up, but then she'd stare at her hand every now and then, and you could just tell that she was in love~"

Levi remembered the first date like it was yesterday. He had caught her hand before [fake name] was going to leave to ask if she'd get home safely.

"_______ was going to reveal her identity on the first date and make fun of you for having a great evening with someone who was a hobo-dressing, uneducated, replaceable desk clerk."

Levi winced as he was reminded of the words he left _____ with when he rejected her.

"But she didn't. She didn't tell you her real name on the first date, or the next one, or the next one, and it just started spiraling out of control! She had to break up with you in a reasonable way, Levi. You have to understand!"

Levi tried to remember your expressions during his dates. It felt like you were genuinely having fun, and there had been so much in common between you two. 

Meanwhile, to Hanji, Levi was still silent over the phone.

"Levi? LEVI?" Hanji shouted.

Levi's shoulders hunched as he pulled the phone away from his ear. "Yes, shitty-glasses, I'm still here. I was just--"

"How do you feel about ______?" Hanji interrupted suddenly.

Levi sighed with a small groan. "Hanji, I can't put my feelings into words....all I know is that I want to see her again, at least once, whether it's because I hate her and want to smack her upside the head or because I love her.....I just need to see her."

Hanji grinned. She already knew in her heart why Levi wanted to see you....and she was sure that Levi would figure it out soon enough as well.

"Well, Levi, then you just have to express your feelings the way you always do: Through your fashion!"

Hanji then ended the call while Levi leaned back in his chair lazily.

"Through my fashion, huh?" he asked no one in particular. 

'What does that even mean?'

And then, Levi looked around him at the paper balls that lay scattered among his office floor.

His eyes lit up with an idea as he quickly lifted the pen that was resting on his ear and tore off a new sheet from his notebook to start sketching immediately.

He was determined to throw all of his emotions into this one dress, this one dress that you would be wearing down the runway of his Scouting Legion Fashion Show.

Levi was going to show you what he couldn't say aloud.

His hand danced on the piece of paper until he finally sat back in his chair, wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, and he admired the rough draft before him.

"Speak through your fashion, right?"

\------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS! (sorry about the hiatus btw. parents left on a small vacay and I had to take care of the house! but the next chapter will be out within 1-2 days :D)

Next Chapter Preview: 

You receive an invitation to attend the Scouting Legion Runway, and you're wondering whether to attend. And when you visit Trost Fashion Company to drop something off, you try to say hi to Levi, but he refuses to see you. Sadly, you decide that it isn't worth it to attend the fashion show. 

And suddenly, it's the day of the Fashion Show as well as the last day you'll be staying in your old apartment. The moving company has already moved your bed and furniture to the new apartment, so you pack up the remaining clothes, give your keys to the landowner, and get in the car to drive down to Garrison City. As you leave the house though, you receive a worried call from Eren that the Fashion show has gone awry and they need your help?!

So what are you doing to do?

Well, of course, you're gonna get your ass down there ASAP. 

But you definitely won't be ready for what's in store for you!!!!

P.S. Hint hint. sooo we've never really seen what happens exactly when you stay at Levi's apartment right??? Well, now that you've turned in your keys to the landowner and all you have is your place in Garrison city (3 hour drive away), where do you plan to stay overnight if Levi's plan to show his feelings works?! Well.....:) Let's just say: WHO WANTS A LEMON?!?!?!

We deserve it so much, right? :'D


	7. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 7

Warning: Mature because lemon start (full in the next chapter)! oh and some erenxjean LOL

Friday morning: 7 Days until you moved to Garrison City for good.

"Text me. Text me. Text me," you chanted as you laid on the bed of your old apartment and held your phone above your face.

This was the last week you would spend in the city, and therefore, it was your last chance to reconcile with Levi.

Unfortunately for you though, Levi apparently wasn't in the office when you visited Trost Fashion one last time or maybe...

....maybe he just refused to see you, and Eren had just made an excuse to make you feel better.

Well, in actuality, Levi had purposely avoided you and told Eren what to say. 

Levi wouldn't speak to you, wouldn't appear in front of you, and wouldn't reply to you because none of those would be able to convey everything he wanted to tell you. Levi was determined to put everything into this dress and was betting on you coming to his fashion show....which would take place on the same day that you were planning to leave for Garrison city.

\--------------

Sunday morning: 5 days left

You made yourself some tea, then some coffee, and then you poured yourself some orange juice. The concoction in your stomach gave you cramps for the entire day, so you spent half the day on the toilet and the other half on your bed. 

But you never stopped checking your phone.

Text messages: 0

\---------------

Monday morning: 4 days left

You attempted to visit Trost Fashion but found that everyone had left for Hanji's salon to plan for the models' makeup. You decided it would be best not to disturb them.

Text messages: 0

\-----------------

Wednesday afternoon: 3 days left

Text messages: 2

From Hanji:

"We need more supplies!"

Followed by:

"Whoopsies! Sorry, _______! Wrong Person!"

......

Text messages from Levi: 0

\----------------------

Friday evening: 1 day left

Saturday, 7 pm, you were going to make the 3 hour drive down to Garrison city. The moving company had already taken your bed, furniture, etc. and put it in the new apartment. Now, all that was left in your old apartment were a few food items, some clothes, and a sleeping bag

Tonight was the last night you were going to spend in the first apartment you had bought and maintained by yourself. So you warmed up a cup of hot chocolate and watched some Modern Family on your laptop. You chuckled at the humorous situations different members of the family found themselves in, but in the end, everyone always made up and had their happy ending.

Why couldn't you also have that happy ending?

You tried to imagine what it would be like to invite Levi to your dream house, what it would be like if you two were married together and had children....

....and for almost a moment, you could see yourself with Levi. But it soon vanished when reality hit you. 

You were leaving Levi, and he would probably go and find some other better looking girl to date. 

Yeah, that sounded pretty realistic.

Sipping the warm hot chocolate, you recognized a salty taste. 

You blinked twice in surprise and found wet pellets that had fallen on your blanket.

It had been a while since you cried. 

Your bottom lip quivered as you held the whimpers back. You silently hoped that university would introduce you to a new life and a new love interest.

\--------------------

Saturday evening: 10 minutes before you start driving for Garrison city

You wiped your brow with the back of your hand. Everything was packed and ready to go.

Getting inside the car, you paused for a moment to stare back at your apartment complex. You were leaving, but you were leaving for a good reason. You were going to pursue your dreams and have a fresh start on life. 

A sad smile adorned itself on your face as you remembered the one time Levi dropped you off at your apartment. It was what it was: a memory. 

All of your precious memories. They flooded into your soul when you inhaled.

But then you exhaled the heaviness you felt in your heart, turned on the car, and started driving towards Garrison city.

Goodbye.

......

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" (cough-lyrics to the first SNK opening LOL. google searched em!)

"Wow, great timing," you said to yourself as you picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"________!!!! THE FASHION SHOW IS IN TROUBLE AND WE NEED YOU! COME HERE NOW!!!!" Krista yelled over the phone.

.....why did that phrase sound so familiar? (cough-refer to chapter 1)

"Wait, what? Krista? Shouldn't you be getting ready right now?? The show should have started!" you replied hastily at a stoplight.

"NO. _______! THAT'S THE THING. WE NEED YOU!!! Please hurry!!!" And then, Krista hung up.

The light changed to green, and you had a choice.

Continue straight ahead towards your dreams.

Or make the U-turn to help the asshole who's been ignoring your text messages.

Well, the choice was obvious, right?

"Fuck."

\---------------

You ran straight towards the back curtain. As Krista had mentioned, the fashion show hadn't commenced, and it was 20 minutes past start time. You found your high school friend and pulled her to the side.

"What the hell is going on, Krista? Why isn't this show starting, and where is Levi?" you asked her impatiently. Damnit if you were going to let all the company's hard work go down the drain.

"HANJI!!!" Krista yelled. And then before you could turn around to greet Hanji, everything went black.

It wasn't like you passed out or anything but more like someone tied a blind fold over your eyes.

And suddenly, you were stripped of your clothes, and you had no idea what was being put on you until Hanji removed the blindfold.

You were wearing a long black, coat fitted to your waist. Hanji had already applied makeup to your cheeks and was now working with your eyes. 

Krista had already left with the other models, and you found yourself in the dressing room alone with Hanji.

"....uhh, can you please explain what the hell is going on?" you inquired with a brow raised. You could hear Erwin introducing Levi over the speakers.

"Levi wants to tell you something," Hanji smiled as she admired her work. She turned you around so you could see your face as well. She hadn't added a lot of makeup, but the little she did add highlighted your natural features. 

You stared in awe at the full view of your curvaceous body in the black coat. You were wondering what was under the coat and was about to remove it when Hanji caught your hand.

"Nope!" she sang. "Not right now. I have to send you on stage!!!"

"Omg wait?! I thought you said Levi wanted to tell me something?" you replied with slight fear. Why did you need to go on stage?

"Well, Levi wants to tell you something in his language, my darling," Hanji explained as she pushed you out of the dressing room and dragged you backstage.

A tiny bit of fear lodged itself in your throat. Just what had you gotten into....?

\--------------

"This Body Campaign is dedicated to someone who's close to me," Levi announced to the audience from the stage. He was wearing a white and black suit with his hair slicked back. 

"This person had to wear a lot of different identities to get where she is now, but she's finally going to take on the first step towards her dream." Levi smiled as his eyes scanned from left to right, the audience waiting patiently. "I think we all can relate to this Body Campaign. Unfortunately, sometimes we're forced to put a pause on our own dreams because life just isn't fabulous 100% of the time. So this campaign in truly about finding your own identity."

The audience started cheering and Levi smiled to himself. "So without further ado, I welcome you all to the Scouting Legion Fashion Show!"

\-----------------

Unfortunately, you didn't hear Levi announce anything. In fact, you were trembling in fear. No one had told you anything, and Jean, Eren, Ymir, and Krista had excluded you from their "group huddle" to discuss how this was going to go down.

All of Levi's other designs had already walked down the runway. All that was left was whatever design that lay under your coat.

'What could it be....?' you thought as you stared back to your strange friends. They suddenly clapped "break" and turned back to you.

Jean grinned as he placed his elbow on your shoulder. "Are you ready for this, ______?"

"Umm, should I be?" you asked quietly. You were still pretty nervous. 

Eren put his elbow on your other shoulder. "Nope. But I gottah admit, Levi really put a lot of effort into how he's going to present last design to the public!" he exclaimed.

Ymir nodded in agreement. "Yeah, the other designs are nothing compared to this one," she grinned.

Krista held your hand gently. "Everything will be fine, ______. Just follow our lead."

You stared back at her. According to Krista, you weren't going to simply walk down the runway. Instead, Levi had devised an entire mini play around this one design. You had no idea what the script was like or what you had to do, but your friends assured you that they would guide you.

"It's time to go, guys."

Your eyes turned towards Erwin who leaned on the doorway.

One by one, your friend shuffled past him. You followed behind but right before you walked past Erwin, he gave you a small hug. 

"You'll be fine," he smiled as he let you go.

You smiled back at him and continued towards the stage curtain entrance. Ymir and Krista grabbed either of your hands, and you noticed that Krista was dressed in a peasant shirt and long black skirt while Ymir wore a men's business outfit with masculine makeup. 

All three of you walked on stage, and the presence of the audience hit you like a brick. It felt like the whole city and their mothers decided to attend the show. The narrator introduced this play as the "story of a girl who," but before you could listen to the rest, Krista directed your attention towards her as she brushed your hair over your ears. 

Why did that gesture feel so familiar?

When Ymir pat you on the head, it dawned on you. They were acting as your "parents." Gosh, it had been so long, since someone treated you like a child. Sure, Erwin would do his best to treat you like his beloved niece, but he couldn't show too much affection in the workplace.

Just as you were adjusting to the warm feeling in your chest, black sheer curtains surrounded Krista and Ymir. They pushed you away from them as they disappeared with those black curtains, and all of a sudden, you were left alone on stage. 

Alone. Well, that was a feeling you were definitely accustomed to. And the solemn music in the background definitely matched.

Without her parents, the girl was forced to put her dreams aside and had to---

But you couldn't hear the rest. Your eyes were darting everywhere on the stage and towards the audience. What the hell was Levi thinking? Leaving you alone on the stage?!?!

But then, Eren suddenly walked on stage with a red overcoat and placed it on you. It was heavy and weighed you down, but you stood still in the middle of the stage.

Then Jean entered with a purple coat and placed that on you as well. Meanwhile, Eren went backstage to go grab another article of clothing.

And all of a sudden, it was like you were preparing for the coldest tundra known to earth.

Coat. Coat. Hat. Scarf. Another hat. Scarf. More coats. 

And the girl was overburdened with all that she had to endure alone.

It was so fucking heavy that you fell. Like literally, you fell down. And Eren and Jean walked off stage, happy at the result of you weighed down by a million and one clothes sprawled all over the floor. 

Fuck them.

Needless to say, you were pissed. You looked like a frumpy ass mess right now. You didn't care what the hell Levi had planned. This was too fucking much.

There was no clear cut path for the girl to pursue her dreams, so she decided to pave one for herself. Every rock, every person, every misfortune that stood in her way...the girl got through it, all by herself.

So you started throwing off the clothes one by one all over the stage, not caring where they landed. And eventually, only the black jacket remained. 

You hands stopped just as you were about to unbutton the jacket. 

You were scared.

What had Levi made for you? This was supposed to tell you how he felt right?

You stared at the black jacket. 

Black. A solid color. A mysterious color. In the world of color, black was a mixture of all colors. It wasn't a bad color necessarily...but it wasn't really an answer to your honest confession to him.

Is that what Levi wanted to tell you? That he couldn't respond to your feelings? That he had no answer---??

Small taps alerted your attention towards the source. It was a familiar raven-haired man.

Levi. 

He walked up to you and took your arm, leading you to the edge of the stage.

The audience waited patiently for his next move. 

Levi shifted himself behind you to start unbuttoning the jacket. You could feel his hot breath on the back of your ear and shuddered slightly.

He could feel you shake a tiny bit but held in any emotion as his finger tips reached the last button. You closed your eyes tightly as he slide the jacket off your shoulders. He then walked towards to your side and took your hand again, gripping it tightly to signal for you to open your eyes.

And even after all that she went through, she still never forgot about her original dream. 

You heard the audience gasp and clap loudly, but you were still nervous. However, you mustered up the courage to look down at the dress that you were wearing.

It was white with a sweetheart neckline and gold heart decorations. 

"Beautiful....," you whispered ever so slightly as the crowd cheered loudly. But your ears were deaf to the applause. All you could hear, see, or feel were the emotions Levi had put into this dress.

And finally, Levi smiled to himself. "You are."

And finally, after years of work, she did it.

Tears brimmed your eyes as you finally put the pieces together. Levi accepted you for you. All those random clothes and hats and scarves that you wore represented the various jobs as a secretary you took to support yourself and all the secrets you had to surround yourself with. But Levi was willing to accept all those colors because he knew that no matter what you wore on the outside, it was the inside that mattered most to him.

She made her dream come true.

He gave you a dress with a heart of gold. A solid heart through which nothing could pierce, a heart of kindness and determination.

That was Levi's answer.

And suddenly, everyone joined you on the stage from each side of the of the curtain. Eren, Jean, Mikasa, Armin, Krista, Ymir, Erwin, and everyone else from Trost Fashion.

Levi stood on your left, and Erwin took your hand on the right. Everyone raised their hands and bowed to the audience, who cheered even louder. 

The fashion show had been a success.

And so was Levi's confession.

\------------------

After the show, everyone went to the after party, but Levi wanted to pull you out early to talk with you one-on-one. You were still wearing the same white and gold dress and waited for him next to your car while he went back to the bar to pick something up. You two were planning to drive to his apartment in separate cars since your apartment was completely empty, and you had already turned in your keys to the owner of the complex.

You were met outside by a slightly drunk Jean and even more drunk Eren.

"Hey, _____!" Jean and Eren greeted you. They ganged up on you on either side, throwing an arm around either shoulder.

"You know, _____...." Eren started. He was either too drunk or too shy to finish his sentence though.

"Tch, Eren get some ballz!" Jean declared a little louder than he would have if he was sober. "We wanna fuck you, _____."

"Uhh, come again, Jean? You want to WHAT?" you questioned while narrowing your eyes.

Levi just exited the bar, taking notice of the loose brats who had thrown their arms around your exposed shoulders.

"HAVE A THREESOME WITH US!" Eren suddenly shouted.

And yes, Levi heard that.

"Tch. Eren, lower your voice! Damn, you're drunk!" Jean exclaimed. "Anyways, ____, we both feel attracted to you, and if you're re-considering Levi, we just wanted to let you know that we are always available for you," Jean stated suggestively.

You sighed. Both boys were definitely drunk, and their smelly alcohol mouths were making it hard to breath. 

"Well, you see, as inviting as that sounds...." you started slowly, letting your voice drift into silence as you tried to think of an excuse.

"WELL?!?" Jean and Eren asked abruptly.

Levi was practically power-walking towards the three of you now. He was ready to punch Horseface and Little Shit out! 

And at that moment, Eren's arm slipped from your shoulder as he lost his balance. He reached for anything to stabilize his body....including your breast.....and fell on top of you.

poor gay, drunk Eren

Levi broke into a sprint for the very first time in his life.

(Run Eren!)

You attempted to push the brunette off, but he laid on top of you like a dead fish. 

"Why won't you have a threesome with us?" he whined as he threw a drunk tantrum. Jean tried to calm him down while you lifted Eren up with your manly strength and practically threw him into Jean's arms.

"Well, it's because I'm actually into girls!" you yelled, frustrated at drunk Eren.

And then, you suddenly noticed Levi's presence. He had a deadpan expression but quickly regained his composure. 

"Well, I guess I don't stand a chance, do I?" he said as he walked past you to get into his car.

Your eyes widened as you quickly covered your mouth and ran to the side of his car, banging on the window.

"WAIT NO. STAHP. LEVI!!! I WAS KIDDING!!!!"

Of course, Levi was kidding (sort of), and the two of your set off for Levi's apartment (not before Levi gave little shit and horseface the scariest glare they had every seen), leaving your two drunk friends in the parking lot.

"Soooo, you think she'd agree if we asked Mikasa to join us?" Eren grinned.

Jean gave Eren a sly smirk back. "LEZDOIT. But first, let's go home and have a 'nice' night, eh?" Jean gave Eren's ass a squeeze, and Eren jumped slightly. 

"Gosh, you meanie! But damn, I've had the hardest boner ever since I saw you on stage in that suit. Fuck, you're hot," Eren admitted with red cheeks.

"I told you, didn't I? Put me in your designs and I'll make you a fucking success!" Jean said as he dragged Eren to his car.

\----------------------------

Well, this was awkward.

Sure, you and Levi could talk to each other in a crowd of people, but now here you were, in Levi's apartment, wearing his designer dress, and probably staying the night.

You both hadn't shared much of a serious conversation between each other yet. It seemed as if you both wanted to wait until you two were alone....in Levi's apartment.

Levi poured you some water in a glass and gave it to you as you sat down on the large couch. Levi leaned against the wall.

"So what? Why are you so quiet? You've been here before like 4 times right?" Levi suddenly said.

You nodded, still quiet. The awkwardness of being alone with Levi had increased 100 fold compared to a week ago.

Levi tched. "Oi, brat. Say something. I just spilled my heart out for you, so now it's your turn." 

After some seconds, you finally raised your head to look directly into Levi's eyes. "I...," you twiddled your fingers a bit. "Levi, I just don't know what to say. I mean, I was about to leave for Garrison University, and classes start in two weeks, and then you tell me to go to your fashion show and---!"

Levi had walked up to you to place a finger on your lips.

"Honey, I just need to know your answer," he reassured you. But honestly, Levi was pretty uneasy too. It wasn't like the two of you had a clean start. It was pretty messy starting with his rejection and then with [fake name] and such.

It was messy, but Levi was willing to accept all of that if you were. It wasn't like he was perfect either. (cough-lies-levi is perf.)

You entwined your right hand in his fingertips, bringing the back of his hand to your lips.

"Levi, I can't tell you how long it's been since someone has reminded me of who I am and what I'm capable of. Thank you so much for everything."

Levi grew worried. This sounded more like a goodbye forever than a "yes."

"I'm actually a little scared, Levi," you continued. "Could I show you my answer instead?" You gazed up at him with innocent eyes.

Levi uttered a small "yes" but was still confused. So if it was a "no," were you just going to walk out his door? What were you going to--?

Mmph?

All those thoughts washed away as he felt a pair of soft lips touch his. When he didn't react, you pulled away.

"Did I not do it right?" you asked, a little sad. "I'm sorry. Technically, I've only kissed once so I don't really know how to---Mmph!"

Levi pressed his lips against yours as your head hit the back of the couch. Levi slid his knee on the side of your thigh as he cupped the back of your head and leaned in further.

"Tch. I regret not arriving in time to stop that idiot Horseface," he said, breaking the kiss.

Even though no tongues were involved, you were still at a loss of breath. 

"I-I love you, Levi!" you finally managed to stutter out.

Levi touched your cheek and kissed your forehead.

"I love you too, you frumpy mess," he smirked. "Damnit, I'm fucking happy, you brat. I don't think I've fucking smiled this much since Eren won that Titan Fashion award."

You laughed beautifully, and Levi marveled at your figure. He couldn't resist, so he leaned and bit your bottom lip. He took advantage of the small gasp you gave and quickly inserted his tongue in your mouth, pulling your tongue into an intricate dance of fluid.

When he realized that you had stopped breathing, Levi released you and leaned back to stare at your panting mess. His hands trembled as he resisted the urge to tear the dress off your beautiful body.

When he moved off the couch to another seat, you stared at Levi confused. "Sorry, ______," he started, "if we do anything, I doubt I'll be able to stop."

You blushed a deep red but shook it out of your system. "Does seeing me in your design turn you on, Levi?" you teased.

You should have known better. Levi was brutally honest.

"Hell fucking yes. Bitch please, you're so fucking fabulous that I could take you right here. Damn, I want to fucking strip you right now. Maybe you should go stay over with your Uncle because---hey wait, what are you doing?"

You had started unzipping your dress but were failing miserably since you lacked any flexibility in your back.

Levi took hold of your hand.

"You know what this means, don't you ______? You just had the third kiss of your life, and we just shared our feelings, and---!"

"Hey!" you interrupted him. "I'm 23, Levi. I can make my own decisions, and honestly, I've been holding myself back from doing what I love so why the hell are you stopping me from doing you?"

And now, it was Levi's turn to blush. 

"Are you serious right now, ______? I'm willing to commit to this relationship even when you're at university and forevermore, so I don't want you to feel rushed. We don't have to have sex. It can wait," Levi explained gently.

But you just gave him a pout.

"Well, I only have two weeks before classes start, and I was planning on taking those two weeks to get adjusted to the city, but I'd rather spend them getting adjusted to being with you," you boldly declared to Levi. You turned your back towards him for him to unzip your dress, showing him your answer.

Levi kissed the back of your neck. "In that case, let's make sure we fully use these two weeks," he whispered softly in your ear.

He then kissed all the way down to your halfway open zipper and grabbed the zipped with his teeth, dragging it down completely.

At the very end of the zipper, he sucked on a small part on your lower back, causing you to shiver, and then turned you around.

Staring directly into Levi's eyes, you gave him a shy smile. Levi smiled back as you both leaned in for your fourth kiss.

When you two broke the kiss, Levi smirked.

"Horseface might have taken your first kiss, but I'm going to take all your other firsts. Is your body ready, ________?"

\--------------------------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS

IS YOUR BODY READY?!?!?

Full Lemon in the next chapter LOL. The story's coming to a close, but it's gonna go out with a fucking BANG!!!

Any thoughts for what yall want to see? ;)


	8. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 8 (LEMON)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the story that got me kicked off DA for 2 weeks so I hope yall enjoy it XD hahahahaha

Warning: Dirty Lemon up ahead. Read at your own discretion.

"Soooo, am I going to lose my virginity on your couch?" you asked Levi who was still kissing and sucking the smooth skin of your neck.

"Tch. I forgot," Levi muttered as he hoisted you up over his shoulder and started walking towards his bedroom.

"Kyah! Levi!!! This isn't sexy at all," you whined as you kicked your legs. You were still wearing your dress but it was completely unzipped now and hanging off your shoulders, revealing your pink laced bra.

Levi squeezed your ass to make you shut up and then threw you head first onto this bed.

While you lifted yourself up on your elbows and knees, Levi swiftly removed his jacket and loosened his tie as he climbed in behind you, his bulky body falling on top of your delicate one and forcing you to faceplant a pillow.

"Levi!!!" you groaned with a muffled voice as you lifted your face from the fluff and turned to look at him, but Levi was just smirking at you.

"What dear?"

"I hate you."

"But you just told me you love me."

You creased your brows but yelped when you felt Levi tug at your dress.

"Levi, don't pull too hard! You'll tear the dress," you reasoned as you pulled the dress back on your body.

Levi tched. "It's my dress, ______. I made it, so I can tear it if I want....unless," Levi smirked. "Unless you'd rather I take you while you're wearing my dress. I wouldn't entirely mind. It'd be so fucking hot."

You strained your neck to turn and give Levi a strange stare. "I thought you're supposed to have sex without your clothes on?"

"God, _______," Levi breathed out heavily as he grabbed your hips and grinded his pelvis into your ass. "There are so many things I can teach you. Ughhh," he groaned.

"Ahhn~!" you yelped as you buried your blushing face into the pillow.

But Levi tugged on your hair to bring your head back up. "Uh-uh, honey. I want to hear all of your lewd moans and screams. Shit, I can't wait. I hope you don't expect me to be polite in bed, dear, because I already told you that I wouldn't hold back when you naively decided to strip in front of me."

Levi then proceeded to lick the back of your ear and tugged harder at your hair, causing you to moan out obscene sounds that were unfamiliar to you. Your back arched and your ass lifted itself to meet the bulge in Levi's pants as you rolled your hips to his beat. Your hands clutched the pillow that your chin rested on as Levi snaked his hands through your dress sleeves to pull them off completely.

"Hey, you wanna see something hot?" Levi asked before he bit the hook of your bra and used his tongue to unhook your garment. You felt Levi smirk against the newly exposed skin of your back as he lifted the bra over your arms and threw it across the room.

'Is there anything this man _can't_ do with his tongue?' you thought as you tried to focus on breathing straight.

Levi grabbed both your nipples and twisted them almost painfully, but pleasure shot through your system instead, causing your torso to lift until you were supporting your figure on your knees as you leaned the back of your hand against Levi's shoulder. You felt him nibble on your ear as you tried to mumble anything coherent.

Nothing except the sounds of panting exited your mouth.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Or your _bud_ , I should say," Levi grinned as he twisted them again. You groaned and pushed your ass out even more, signaling for your lower regions to receive some attention. "Damn, _____, you're so needy....but then again," Levi continued as he looked down at how tight his pants looked in a certain area, "so am I."

Levi smiled. "But it's okay. I'll pleasure you first."

His hands removed themselves from your breasts, and you breathed a sigh of exhaustion which soon turned into another yelp as you felt Levi tug at your panties.

"Off with these motherfuckers," Levi hummed as he gently but strongly pushed you back down on your stomach and lifted your legs to remove them and fling them across the room.

Levi's eyes widened when he got a good look at your ass. He knew it all along.

**He was definitely ass man.**

You, on the other hand, were flustered. Levi's face was practically inches away from your ass, you couldn't help but turn on your side and try to cover your butt cheeks and your womanhood. It wasn't working very well though.

"Levi," you said in a quiet voice as red covered your entire face. "I-I'm embarrassed. Also, I feel bad that I'm not doing anything to pleasure you."

"Oh honey," Levi climbed further on top of you to kiss your nose with your body still turned sideways. "You don't think you're pleasuring me?" he asked as he took the hand that was covering your ass and placed it inside his pants but over his boxer briefs.

"You feel this?" he inquired.

You nodded with a blushing face.

"This is what you do to me. It's so painful to keep this in my pants," Levi breathed out in a husky whisper.

You shuddered at his warm breath on your face and turned your face towards the pillow to try and calm yourself down.

"Shit, you're so fucking cute, _______. God, I'm going to make you come with my fingers if you don't stop this right now. Forget my fingers, how about my mouth instead? Although I really wanted to save your first orgasm for my cock. Psh, whatever. We have all night anyways, and it's not like women have a refractory period!"

Before you could ask what a refractory period was, Levi nipped your ass as he shoved a finger into your canal. You squealed slightly, expecting pain but instead found pleasure in the slurping lewd sounds his finger made as it went in and out and in and out. And before you knew it, there were now two fingers and a thumb involved in making you shriek in pleasure.

"AHHN~ AHH! AH! AH! Le-ah!-vi!" you cried out as your hips buckled from the sensation of his fingers darting in and out of your womanhood with his thumb pressing on your button of nerves. Your palms gripped either side of the pillow as you bit into the white fabric with frantic movements. Your hips started gyrating as you rutted back on his fingers. Levi's other hand was pulling and kneading on your breast, squeezing it almost painfully.

Almost.

But before your body hit the threshold of pleasure for an orgasm, Levi pulled his hand away from your womanhood. You wanted to protest, but your body was still trembling, and you could barely form any words.

You soon caught your breath and were about to attempt to ask Levi to keep going until you felt your knees being hoisted in the air.

**Oh my mother fucking god.  
**

****You were still on your stomach when Levi placed your thighs on his shoulders and spread your legs apart with his arms. Currently, the only things supporting you were Levi and your elbows which dug into the bed, desperate to keep yourself stable.

"L-Levi, what the hell are you doing?" you shouted. There was no way for you to turn your head to face Levi in this position, but your ass was literally now in front of his face. Hell, your ass might as well been touching his lips right now because _that_ was the position you were currently in.

"Oh, trust me, ______, you're gonna _love_ this," Levi hummed as he stabilized your thighs on his shoulders. "Lock your ankles for me, babe," he ordered. You complied nervously and started growing fatigued from the position. "Uh-uh," Levi scolded as he properly secured your legs. "Don't give up on me now. The fun's only starting."

And with that, Levi 's hands left your legs, forcing you to support yourself in this god-darned strange and frog-like position. His hands found themselves on your hips and travelled downwards (or upwards in this position) towards your womanhood, separating your two outer folds.

You hissed as the cold air hit your inner warmth, but Levi just kissed it. His lips remained pressed to the soft flesh as he inhaled your scent. His tongue then forced its way into your canal, circling the inside in a slow, tormenting manner.

"Ahhh!" you groaned out loudly. Shit. This position just increased the intensity of all his actions on your lower regions.

Levi then lifted your legs slightly and spread your folds with his fingers as his tongue pressed on your sensitive bud. He used his pinky and ring finger to keep your folds separated and then darted both index fingers into your canal while his tongue worked on your nerves.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" you screamed obscenely as Levi started sucking even harsher. His long, thin fingers increased their speed as they pumped into you. One of Levi's hands eventually left your woman hood and travelled around towards your ass, squeezing the plump flesh. That same hand then pressed near the area around your asshole, causing you to shriek Levi's name in pleasure and desperation.

"Oh my fucking god. Levi! AHGN! LEVI!" Your arms were about to give in, and Levi had to catch your legs while he still expertly kept his mouth on your nerves, sucking deeply when your ass suddenly started trembling. It was as if a thousand bolts shot up your legs into your stomach area, and you couldn't stop yourself from thrusting your hips. Levi was prepared for this though and held you still with his tongue still playing with your bud. The first wave hit you like a tidal storm, but as soon as you felt like you were coming down from your high, Levi licked passionately, and within moments, you experienced another orgasm. You thought that was the end of it, but all Levi had to do was shove his fingers into you one more time and suck continuously for 5 seconds before your third orgasm practically knocked you out unconscious.

Your body fell limp, and Levi placed you back on the bed gently as you rolled onto your back, legs closed firmly but still shivering from the previous pleasure that quaked your body.

Levi was also panting as he felt his cock grow harder than it had ever been before. "Shit, I almost orgasmed with you, ______," he laughed as he placed your hand over his pants. "Please," he pleaded sincerely, and you complied.

You had seen a couple penises before, including Levi's. (Remember that awkward time you walked in on Levi showering....or Eren and Jean ****ing).

But that didn't mean you knew how to treat it.

You unzipped Levi's hands and brought it down with his briefs, revealing his oh so fucking large length. Hesitantly, you ran a finger up and down slowly, stopping at the end to flitter your fingers over his balls before coming back up.

"Fuck, ______. You really know how to tease a guy, huh?" Levi panted as he grabbed your hands and wrapped them around his cock. "Don't worry, dear. Even if I come, I'll still be as hard as a rock for your vjj," he teased as you giggled at him.

"Please guide me, Levi," you asked him with innocent eyes as you started moving your palms up and down over his length. Levi grit his teeth and threw his head back, beads of sweat falling off his black bangs.

Satisfied, you decided to run your tongue over the time and felt a little bit of wetness ooze out. It didn't taste bad, so you kept going until your mouth engulfed his entire length.You used your hands to knead his balls instead now.

"Ughhh, ________!" Levi cried out as he arched his spine and grabbed your hair roughly. You felt the throbbing beneath the skin of his member get more frantic and nibbled and sucked as hard as you could, switching between bobbing your head up and down to focusing on small parts of Levi's cock.

"S-Shit, _______!" Levi yelled as he thrusted upwards slightly, his length touching the back of your throat. You pulled back slightly in time to avoid gagging and sucked for the entirety of Levi's orgasm, his body shaking when he returned from his high.

"Damn, you little virgin," he panted. "And I thought I had the magic tongue. Well shit, yours is fucking amazing. God, can we do that again? Wait-no, damn. Now I want to be inside you even more."

You laughed at Levi's hysterical need for you, and Levi pouted.

"What? Don't tell me that you don't want me inside you?" he whined.

"No, I want you, Levi," you smiled as you reassured him. "I want you so much. It's just that the shit that comes out of your mouth is so lewd. Once I get used to it, I promise I'll try to dirty talk with you."

Levi smirked. "The only talking I want to hear from you right now is you moaning and screaming my name repeatedly like a fucking mantra."

You blushed at Levi's openness, but what else could you expect from this fabulous machismo?

Levi guided your head towards the pillow where he laid you on your back. He pulled a condom out from the nightstand and put it on. He then spread your legs apart and checked your wetness.

"Looks like we won't be needing anything extra to help tonight," he grinned as he pressed his length against your opening. "Tell me if anything hurts, babe."

You nodded and closed your eyes with hesitation, but Levi was so gentle. He inserted himself slowly enough for you to adjust.

"Hah-o-hah-kay-I-hah-think-hah-I'm okay!" you finally said through breaths. Levi kissed you on the lips in a slow and sweet kiss as he started rocking his hips back and forth gently.

"Mmm, you hot mess," he hummed. "I wish you could feel how fucking amazing you are inside here," he said as he licked his lips.

Levi pushed forward more until your back suddenly jumped and your spine arched. "Eek!" you shrieked as you found yourself teary eyed.

"Looks like I found your sweet spot already," Levi grinned as he took on a faster pace, focusing on that one spot.

You felt your back arch as far as it could as Levi leaned over to place kisses on your lips and your neck. His bulky arms supported your legs while one hand worked on your bundle of nerves.

"Levi! Levi! Levi! Levi! LEVI!" you couldn't control your screaming anymore and just let your voice ring out throughout the entire room and most likely, throughout the entire apartment complex.

Your hips rolled against Levi's thrusts as your walls clenched strongly around his length. You were beyond the limits of control anymore. Nothing could stop that full on orgasm that rocked through your body like a hurricane. Levi rode out your orgasm and reached his high soon after, his body slamming against your thighs.

"______! Ahh!" he groaned out as he released. He rolled over beside you.

"Well shit," he said as soon as he caught his breath. "I don't know if we can---"

"I wanna go again," you interrupted, shushing Levi with your finger.

"Oi, I want to as well, but you'll have to wait a few minutes until I----UGHH!!"

And you sucked on his length until you felt it harden like before.

"Quick and easy, right?" you smirked against his skin.

\-----------------yah yall fucked til morn ;D

The next morning, Levi was boiling water for tea and was mixing up some pancake mix for you while you laid lazily on the couch in one of his dress shirts. It barely fell down over your ass, and had Levi not been tasked with making breakfast for you both, he would have taken you again (in addition to the morning rendezvous you two had as soon as you woke up).

You were completely naked under that shirt...and Levi wanted to----!

Ding-dong.

"Tch. Who the hell is that?" Levi muttered to himself as he went to go get the door. You ducked behind the couch to avoid being seen in only a shirt. Levi, who was about to answer the door, was only wearing his briefs with an apron on, and you silently laughed to yourself at how the person beyond the door would react to the serious, fabulous Levi in an apron and briefs.

God this was good.

When Levi opened the door, his eyes widened as he muttered a small "shit" at his visitor.

\---------------back at Jean's apartment!

Eren and Jean were also waking up from their little rendezvous last night when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Eren said to his sleepy partner as he left the warm bed to go get the door.

But his eyes shot open when he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Umm, is Jean here?" XXXXX asked. **  
**

**\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

**END OF SOME MAJOR SMEXYNESS. HOLY SHIT.  
**

**Also props to whoever can guess which characters are behind both doors! LOL**


	9. Bitch please, it's fabulous 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling action....but I guess it isn't falling just yet XD gimme 2-3 days to get chapter 10 out and then an epilogue if desired!

Erwin had planned to have you stay over with his family after the Scouting Legion runway but later learned from Jean and a very drunk Eren that you had gone back with Levi to his place during the After Party. Trusting his little girl in the hands of his company partner and old friend Levi, Erwin decided to let you two spend time together in his apartment overnight.

He knew Levi wouldn't lay a hand on his niece, _especially_ because you were his niece. 

But nevertheless, Erwin still felt a little anxious about leaving you alone with Levi and decided that he would go pay you and Levi a visit the morning after the show.

And well...let's just say that he wasn't too _pleased_ when he got there....

\--------

Erwin rang the doorbell of Levi's apartment and was mildly surprised to find Levi answering the doorbell in an apron.

Levi's eyes widened when he realized that his guest was Erwin and muttered a small "shit" under his breath. Luckily, Erwin didn't seem to notice Levi's surprised expression. Instead, he was staring a little...more downward.

"....you're wearing boxers under that apron, right?" Erwin asked curiously.

"Hell fucking yeah, Erwin. You think I'm going to give you a free show?" Fabulous Bitch Levi replied sarcastically as he untied the apron and grabbed a shirt from his closet to put on. "So what brings you here?" Levi questioned as Erwin shut the door behind him.

"Well, I heard that _______ stayed here last night and figured I could give her a ride back to our place. I apologize for the trouble."

'Damn, Erwin isn't going to take this well when he sees ______....where is that brat anyways?' Levi thought as he grit his teeth in suspense.

And right on cue, you poked your head over the sofa, happy to see your uncle.

"Hi, Uncle Erwin!" you shouted as you jumped off the couch to greet him. And yes, you were still only wearing Levi's dress shirt. 

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration as Erwin's eyes widened with pure and utter shock. 

_Shit, this brat has no idea what she's doing._

"A-are you not wearing anything underneath?" Erwin stammered with his mouth gaped open.

You smiled innocently. "No, Levi wouldn't let me wear anything more this morning!"

_Nope. She knew exactly what the fuck she was doing...._

You were setting Levi up for probably the worst "Meeting the parents" experience in the history of meetings. And this one was not going to go very well...  
Erwin's brows creased as he shot a deadly glare at Levi. He stormed up to the shorter man and placed his palms on Levi's thinner shoulders, squeezing them harshly.

"I. Trusted. You," Erwin whispered with a venomous voice as steam practically rushed out of his ears.

You were put your hand over your mouth to hide the giggles that were escaping periodically from your lips. Levi, on the other hand, was muttering curses under his breath as he turned his head away from you to face Erwin.

"Look, Erwin. I know you must be pissed, but I can explain," Levi started, but Erwin's eyes bulged from their sockets.

"Then," Erwin began. "Would you care to explain why you screwed my niece the same fucking day you confess to her?" Erwin growled as his grip on Levi's shoulders strengthened. "She's my little girl, Levi! You knew that!"

"Oh, Erwin! I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm 23!" you reprimanded your uncle who still kept his deadly stare locked on Levi's eyes. 

"Honey, go back to the bedroom and change. This is a talk between _men_ ," Erwin ordered as your shrugged your shoulders and bid farewell to Levi.

"Wait, _Honey_. Stay, why don't you?" Levi suggested. 'So I can use you as a shield so your uncle doesn't beat the shit out of me.

"Sorry, deary, you're on your own!" you yelled back with a devious smile as you closed the bedroom door. 

"Oh, so she calls you, 'deary' now?" Erwin interrogated. "You know when _____ was 5, she used to say that she'd marry me so that everybody could be together forever?"

"She was 5. Every little kid says that," Levi responded quickly.

"She's my innocent, sweet little girl."

"I know."

"She's my pride and joy!" Erwin shouted as tears filled his eyes.

"Yes, but--"

"And I am **NOT** going to lose her to a manwhore like you!" 

"I under--. Wait," Levi paused. "What? A man---"

And before Levi could finish, Erwin pushed him against the wall and threw a punch at his face. Levi dodged the fist on instinct. 

"Take it like a man, Levi!" Erwin shouted. "I won't be satisfied until I beat the shit out of you!"

"Oh, bloody fucking hell," Levi groaned as he put up his dukes and promised to punish your little ass after all of this was over.

\-------------------

When you finished changing, you walked out of the room and were greeted with a smug, satisfied smirk on Erwin's face and a cold ice pack on Levi's left cheek. And by the way Levi glared daggers into your eyes, you guessed that your uncle had sucker-punched him good. Needless to say, you weren't suprised.

"Uncle Erwin, don't you have to go back to the office today?" you asked sweetly as you gave him a tight hug. 

He kissed on the forehead like the little doll you were and ruffled your hair. "Yes, dear. Unfortunately, I have to leave you in the hands of....." Erwin glanced at Levi, "....this _midget_. But I've made sure to take care of the most important thing. Now, I want you to come over for dinner and bring this short bastard with you as well."

You chuckled lightly as you heard Levi scowl in the background. "What's the most important thing?" you questioned as Erwin stepped out of the front door. He just sent you a smile back and told you that he'd discuss it with you in a few years.

Confused, you shut the door after you waved goodbye and walked over to Levi, taking both his hands in yours. 

"Sooo, deary, what's this important thing my lovely Uncle was talking about?" you inquired with the sweetest tone you could muster up.

Levi just tched and retracted his hands from yours. "Strip," he demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Punishment."

"And....if I don't?" you teased him with a small poke on his bruised cheek. He caught your wrist and pulled you into his chest. 

"If you don't listen to my commands," he breathed with a husky whisper, "I swear I'll do you under the table during that dinner, and trust me, if you thought it was hard to hold back your moans last night, you're going to _wish_ you could lose your voice." Levis lips curved into a smirk as he observed your shocked expression. "Last night was just a preview, _deary_. I'll show you what I'm capable of you don't listen to me." Your new and very persuasive boyfriend let you out of his grip. 

You rubbed your sore wrist and looked down at the floor, hoping your bangs would hide your blush. 

"What? Nothing to say to me now?" Levi sneered.

"Tch." You threw off the shirt you were wearing and flung it in Levi's face. "If that's the way you wanna play it, **COME AT ME, MIDGET!** " you screamed with red cheeks as you ran towards the bedroom. 

Levi purred like a hungry tiger as he calmly followed your footsteps but stopped when he suddenly remembered Erwin's parting words after he sucker-punched Levi in the cheek.

_If you fuck it, then you better put a ring on it, especially if 'it' is Erwin Smith's niece._

Levi sighed with content (and a little bit of aching) pleasure. It seemed that he'd need pay a visit to the jewelry store some time soon.

"Are you coming or what? I'm just got naked for you!" you called from the room as you poked a head out. 

The sight of your bare shoulder made Levi lick his chops in a slow, sensual oval as he lifted his shirt over his chest and threw it to the ground. He chuckled when he noticed your face flush as your eyes ran across his toned abs. He purred at his little kitten.

"Coming, my _dearest_."

\----------

Punishment made you sore like a bitch. Levi really didn't hold back anything when he...

Well, let's not be inappropriate now because you and Levi were currently seated at the dining table front of Erwin, his wife, and their cute twins Rose and Sina.   
Erwin's wife, your favorite Aunt Petra, was serving dinner at their house. She was the most ecstatic of the family when she heard that you had finally snagged yourself a man.

"Oh gosh, I was so worried that I'd have to settle for no grandchildren from our little _______!" she laughed in a gentle and king manner as she set the last pot of food on the table.

"Aunty, please! We just got together like yesterday!!!" you whined as you started dishing out your food like a spoiled child. Levi enjoyed seeing you so comfortable and smiled slightly...until he noticed Erwin's dark gaze focused on him and was forced to look away or else endure the horrid wrath of his future father-in-law. 

**Erwin, you fucking cockblocker.**

You dished out Levi's food and piled it on his plate like it was the last supper. Levi eyed the food strangely as the plate made a small thud when you placed it down. 

Erwin, on the other hand, decided to throw in an insult when he had the chance. "Heh. It would do your height some good to eat all those nutrients," he teased hatefully. But before Levi could retort, Petra smacked the back of her husband's head.

"Honey, stop teasing _______'s boyfriend! Don't you want grandkids soon?" Petra scolded Erwin who rubbed his head and endured the stinging pain.

"But he's short!"

"And you have bushy eyebrows but you don't see me complaining!" Petra joked as Levi coughed to hide a chuckle. 

Your family was definitely _interesting_ to say the least.

"How do you make babies?" little Rose suddenly asked as she scooped up some mashed potatoes and peas in her spoon and stuffed her mouth full.

"Hmm, should we go with the stork or the bumblebee story?" Petra asked Erwin. 

"How about neither and we just eat! Gosh, why is everyone in this family so awkward!?" you complained as gave Sina the broccoli that you always hated.

"Mom!!! _______ is giving me her vegetables again!"

"______," Petra warned in a low, motherly tone.

Levi held up a fork with broccoli piece on the end. "Will you eat it if I feed you?" Levi chuckled as he pushed the spoon close to your lips.

"M-maybe....," you blushed as you enclosed your mouth over the utensil and ate the vegetable you hated (and now loved) so much.

Petra was pleased.

The kids were singing "Levi and ______ kissin' in a tree"~.

And Erwin was pissed.

Levi threw his future father-in-law a smirk.

_Erwin - 1. Levi - 1._

**How's _that_ for a midget?**

\---------

You and Levi returned to his apartment around 9 pm, and Levi decided to take a shower first so you hung around in the living room. You were already aware of Levi's 1 hour baths and thus played around with your phone when you suddenly got a call from Eren.

"Eren?" you answered.

"______! Jean broke up with me!" he cried from the other side of the line. "I'm just so useless, aren't I? No one will ever love me..."

The miserable tone in Eren's voice along with his sobs and hiccups worried you as your motherly instincts kicked in. So you took the most drastic measures you could to make sure that Eren wouldn't do anything crazy. After all, the poor kid had JUST moved in with his boyfriend and now they were separating....

"Hey Eren, why don't you come spend the night at Levi's apartment with me and him? We'll keep you some company until we can get this sorted out," you offered gently as you heard Eren mutter a small "yes" between his rapid breaths. 

How the hell could that horseface Jean do this to Eren?

And so, Levi finished his shower in exactly 60 minutes and had changed into just his pajama pants, expecting a night full of hot cries and skin slapping, when he walked into the living room to discover his dreams were now blown to smithereens.

There he was.

With his head buried in your lap and his arms hugging your waist like his life depended on it.

And there you were.

Patting his back and brushing your cheek against the top of his hair.

"Oi...." Levi started as he approached the couch you two were sitting on. "What the hell do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?" He pulled Eren off of you by the back of his shirt and only then noticed your tear stained shirt matching Eren's tear stained eyes. Eren just started crying harder as he twisted his body to hug Levi's waist. 

"Levi-hiccup-sir, I-I!" Eren had long lost the ability to form coherent words as he drowned in his pain and sorrow and continued his weeping on Levi's naked chest.

Levi looked to you for some sort of guidance, but you just shook your head slowly as you waited for the right time to explain the situation to Levi.

And after hearing the whole story, Levi just didn't have the heart to hit his little **poor gay crying Eren.**

(But Levi did make him sleep on the couch.)

Back in the bedroom, you stretched your arms up and then switched off the lamp as you snuggled in bed with Levi.

"You sure you don't want to do anything tonight?" Levi pouted slightly.

You cupped Levi's cheeks in your palms. "Honey, you know it wouldn't be right. Eren's going through so much. I'm sure we can get all of this sorted out tomorrow and then have ourselves a blast at night."

Levi sighed a groan as he pulled you closer to his chest, sniffing your fruity hair. He tugged on your tresses to tease you slightly, but unfortunately, you had already fallen asleep in his arms. He snuggled into you, rubbing his cheek on the top of your head like a needy kitten.

_Why the hell is everybody cockblocking me today?_

\-------

Meanwhile, Jean was alone in his apartment, staring at his phone screen. He was re-reading the message he had received from his ex, Marco, only minutes before he decided to break up with Eren.

It read: _Meet me tomorrow for dinner at Le Troste, 7 pm, or else something might happen to your little boyfriend._

Marco was dangerous, too dangerous. That's why Jean had broken up with him, even though Marco had spread rumors that he was the one who broke up with Jean. 

Nonetheless, Jean didn't want to bring the person that meant the most to him into his messy past.

"Damnit," Jean muttered as he flipped his phone off. "Eren, just wait for me. _Please._ "

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
END CHAPTER.

Well, we're approaching the end of bitch please. Next chapter resolves everything and later in the chapter, you're heading off to college to fulfill your dreams. It's going to be a really sad parting for you and Levi, but you two will always love each other AND you're only a 3 hour drive away. And if requested, an epilogue will be made :)

Thank you to everyone who has stuck by this fanfic! Love yall :)

Gosh, it's always so hard to write a chapter that's part of the falling action XD


	10. Levi x Reader: Bitch please, it's fabulous 10

Warning: Last chapter but you all still have the epilogue so don't worry :)

"Shh! Eren come on! Let's just do it! Get some ballz already!" you whispered to your partner in crime as you leaned in further undo something that had been undone by Eren many times before.

Eren fidgeted as your hands went to work. "I know, but it just feels so wrong, _______.....to do _it_ when he's not even here.....it feels like we're betraying him...." Eren responded back in a dejected manner as he attempted to stop your actions, but your head stayed put, as did your eyes, as did your mouth.

You breathed a humid sigh as you turned your head to look up at the brunette.

"It's just one time," you reassured him. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could find out!" Eren replied with a rapid flush filling his features. 

"Well then, it's a good thing he's not home right now!" you giggled as you moved to grip the solid length and twisted your hand around it.

"_______....." Eren trailed off as your eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Oh come on, Eren! This is for the sake of your relationship! And plus, I've always wanted to go to Jean's apartment. I bet he keeps a ton of nude pictures of himself everywhere! Gosh, that manwhore-ish horseface! Hehe!" You quickly entered the apartment as your hand left the handle and your eyes wandered around the walls, spotting a very expected large frame picture of naked Jean and his privates covered by a long but thin white blanket. There were wings coming from his back.

"Oh god, this is perfect. Absolutely PERF!" you squealed with excitement as you pulled out your phone to snap a pic. You then turned your front-facing camera on and snapped a selfie with a little peace/victory sign. 

This was totally going to be emailed to all the employees at Trost Fashion.

Eren facepalmed as he noticed your not-so-professional actions. "______! We're supposed to be snooping for hints about Marco!"

You threw a pout as you put your phone back.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get to work then!"

You started opening the cupboards of the kitchen to look for clues while Eren searched the bedroom. You took out your phone to glance one more time at the selfie with half naked Jean, attempting to hold your laughter in, and then scrolled through your pictures until you found the one you took this morning, involving a certain event that took place before you and Eren decided to go all 007 and sneak into Jean's apartment....

~~Earlier this morning~~

Levi groaned as he felt a soft bed of hair on his bare chest. He sighed with content. Even though he was disappointed that you had refused to have "fun" last night, maybe when you woke up, you'd be willing to do a little "something something" with him. Levi lightly chuckled in his half-asleep state as he still patted the tufts of hair on his chest gently, guiding his hand from the root to the ends of the hair, surprised that they felt so....

**short.**

Levi's eyes shot open and his torso jolted forward to discover a very disheveled Eren sleeping on Levi's shirtless body with his legs entangled in Levi's pale limbs. Levi then strained with all his might to overcome the large burden on his body and turn to the other side of the bed, discovering you standing at the side and snapping a picture of their ridiculous position.

You giggled as he laid his dead fish eyes on you. "If I had a penis, it would be hard **so** right now," you declared as you licked your chops and continued snapping photos while imagining the best threesome scenario. 

Hey, it wasn't your fault Eren came whimpering to your room last night about missing Jean. And it definitely wasn't your fault that Eren ended up falling asleep on your floor as you and him spoke about a plan of action to get his boyfriend back. AND it obviously wasn't your fault that Levi would have thrown a fit to discover Eren on his floor.

So you put sleeping Eren on Levi's bed instead.

Right next to Levi.

And you made sure to wake up earlier than either of them to take a picture of this beauty.

While you were lightly snickering to yourself, Levi's patience was at its limits as he threw **poor gay, tired Eren** off of the bed and stormed out, claiming that he was destined to be cock-blocked for eternity.

**Ah, poor straight Levi.**

~~At the present time~~

"______! I found something!" Eren shouted, disrupting your thoughts.

You blinked twice and shook the memory out of your head as you rushed over to the source of the voice. Eren was standing in his and Jean's bedroom near the nightstand, which had an open drawer from which something had been removed.

"I found his address, ______! Marco's address is XX Maria Street. But...what should we do with this?" Eren muttered dismally as he turned the small address book over to you.

"Oh Eren!" you exclaimed delightedly as you pat his back. "We're going to go to Marco's house and give him a piece of our minds! No one steals my little kohai's boyfriend and gets away with it!"

"But...I'm a little scared, _______. We don't know what he looks like or anything....it might be better if Levi came with us," Eren proposed in a shy tone.

You scrunched up your face as you considered Eren's suggestion, but in all honesty, after what happened this morning, you doubted Levi would want to see you and Eren again together at the same time any time soon.

"Nah, we can handle this ourselves. Come on, lover boy!" you replied hastily as you grabbed your things and headed out of Jean's apartment.

Eren followed as well, noticeably a little less elated than you, and turned once more at the front door to glance back at a small picture frame of him and Jean that rested on a shelf. It was a picture Eren had chosen. In the picture, he had just played a prank on Jean at work, and Jean had the cutest angry pout expression in the world. It was a priceless moment in his eyes. But...if Eren wasn't able to win Jean's heart back, he'd never have any more moments like this with Jean. 

So Eren made a small promise as he locked the door behind him.

_I'll fight to win you back, Jean. Because that's the only option._

_Fight for the man I love._

\--------------

Well, thanks to your lock-picking skills (don't ask), you and Eren managed to sneak into Marco's apartment unnoticed. The door made a rough creaking sound as you closed it behind you both, scanning the area to confirm that no one was home.

(Note: Don't try this in someone's home. It's _probably_ illegal. lol)

Marco's apartment was fairly normal, a normal living room, a normal kitchen, a neat bed, an average closet of clothes. Everything was perfectly normal. And for some reason, "normal" bothered you.

"Tch, there has to be something here that's off!" you declared as you stormed through the house, but no matter how many hours you and Eren looked, you both couldn't find anything. The only things Eren found of any relevance were a few pictures of Jean and Marco hanging around the apartment dating back to their high school days.

Jean looked so happy in those picture frames with Marco by his side. It killed Eren on the inside to see Marco's photos and then compare them with the one photo frame Eren had chosen where Jean wasn't even smiling. Maybe....maybe Marco was a better partner. After all, he was a model like Jean and could understand the problems and stress that he was currently undergoing as a top male model. Eren could only watch from the sidelines as Jean wore his designs, but Marco...Marco could walk proudly on that stage with Jean at his side. And they could both leave Eren behind easily to go wear the clothes of another designer. After all, the model had so many options, but Eren....all he wanted was Jean.

Finally, bitter regret filled Eren's heart as the time approached 6 pm. The two of you had found nothing but memories that ate at Eren's soul, and he just wanted to leave. 

"_______, it's time to go. I think we're done here," Eren stated solemnly.

"But---!" you tried to convince him otherwise.

"No, I just want to leave, ______. I'm not feeling well."

You wanted to retaliate, but once you recognized the depression setting in Eren's face, you determined it would be best to just leave the snooping for later and acquiesced, leaving the apartment with Eren. Just as you two reached the elevators, you suddenly searched your purse.

'Wait! Wait Wait!' you thought hurriedly as your hand maneuvered around the billion things in your purse.

"What's wrong, _______?" Eren inquired as he held the elevator door.

"I forgot my phone! Argh, I don't think we locked the door behind us so I'll just go and get it. Why don't you wait for me at the car?"

"Alright."

Eren pressed the elevator button as you ran back towards the apartment to search for where you left your phone. Luckily, you found it sitting on Marco's bedroom nightstand and sighed a breath of relief. Just as you were about to leave however, your eyes picked up on a shiny metal object that was on the wall of his inner closet. You approached the small closet slowly, pushing the clothes to either side as your eyes widened with the realization that you were staring at a door knob.

'What is this?' you thought as you turned the knob and walked into this mysterious extra space. You found a small metal bead-like length hanging from above and pulled on it. A dim light shone above you revealing the interior of this extra room.

You hands slapped your mouth as you peered around the room with open eyes. Pictures of Jean. Everywhere. Pictures of Eren. With a red cross mark. And then...pictures of you.

Eren was waiting at your car when he picked up your call where your stammering, panic-stricken voice attempted to explain what was happening. He rushed back to find you searching through the multitude of notes and photos that filled the counters of the room. There were photos of Jean's apartment, photos of Eren and Jean doing....things, too many photos that indicated that Marco had been at a very close proximity this entire time. This was bad. Really bad.

"Oh my god, I can't even believe this!" you insisted as your handed the photos to Eren. "This guy is a fucking psycho! He's dangerous, Eren!"

Your brunette companion gulped as he continued flipping through the photos of him walking through the park with Jean, Jean buying Eren ice cream, Eren feeding Jean a piece with his spoon. Marco seemed to have recorded every piece of their entire life!

"If he's psycho for Jean, then I understand why I'm here, but why are you here, ______?" Eren questioned as he indicated the photos with you and Jean in the same picture with a big red X on your expression.

You gasped as an irritated expression overcame your shocked features.

"Goddamnit, Eren! This is all because you and Jean suggested I have a threesome with you guys!" you shouted as you pulled either side of your hair. "AAHHH, now I'm the target of a fucking yandere weirdo! I am NEVER getting gay friends again! God fucking damnit!"

Eren turned to look at you with determination setting in his eyes. "We have to do something!"

"Yah, how about we go explain to this guy that I have a boyfriend!" you suggested.

"No, _______! We have to do something NOW. Look!" Eren pointed to a piece of paper with small cursive writing on it. 

It read: _Meeting with Jean. 7 pm. Le Troste._

and underneath were the following words: _He will choose me....or else._

And the current time was 6:45 pm.

"Ah, fucking retarded shit! I can't believe the crap your boyfriend got us in now, but hell if we're going to lose Jean to some psychopath! Come on, Eren! We've got to save him!" you yelled as you pulled Eren out.

Eren could only hope that you two would make it on time....

\--------------

Meanwhile, Levi was sitting comfortably on his living room couch, sipping tea in one hand and reading a fashion magazine in the other.

His eyes scanned the outfits.

'Boring. Plain. Polkadots are so last century. Ugh is that a tie or a dead arm?' he thought as his eyes hopped from one image to the next. There was one outfit that caught his attention though. A grey fitted suit displayed on one of the most famous male models in fashion, Marco Bott.

'Hmm....so this was Trost Fashion's main model until Erwin fired him and promoted Jean to their top model position, right? Why do I get the feeling that he's full of shit....?'

"Tch." Levi grabbed his cellphone at the side of his lap and dialed Erwin, who picked up after three rings.

"What's up, manwhore?" Erwin hissed from the other line.

Levi sighed. "I thought we were over this Erwin."

"It ain't over until you give ______ back."

"Well," Levi started as he imitated Erwin. "I _ain't_ giving her back so you can forget about that. But anyways, can you tell me more about this Marco Bott person that you fired a while ago?"

\------------------

Jean sighed as he placed his fork down. 

"I'm done eating," he stated plainly to the black-haired fellow in front of him. 

Marco plated his fork and knife down gently as he called for the waitress with a beaming smile and asked for the bill. Jean simply inwardly cringed.

The two headed out to the parking lot, unaware of 2 pairs of eyes following them. And Marco took Jean's hand in his, rubbing his thumb into his skin. "Why don't you come over to my place tonight?" he purred. But Jean retracted his hand immediately.

"Look Marco, you can separate me from the rest of the world, but you'll never have my love," Jean declared bluntly to his shocked ex-boyfriend.

"But...didn't you like it when I was your seme and you were my uke?" Marco asked with sincerity in his voice but a growing anger within.

"That's what you'll never understand! I'm not an uke. I'm a goddamn seme. We're incompatible and you just need to move on and accept it, Marco!" Jean shouted, but he should have paid more attention to the dark-haired man's changing expression.

"I see....," Marco started as he reached into his back pocket. "Well then, Jean, I thought I could win you over tonight, but it seems that yet again, I've failed. And if you can't be mine...."

Marco pulled out a sharp knife that glistened in the moonlight as he hummed to himself like a madman.

"Then I'll just have to make sure that no one can have you!"

He pulled Jean towards him and thrust the knife forward, only to hit the pocket of air in front of him.

Two strong hands had pulled Jean away in time.

"Eren!?" Jean shouted in surprise as his boyfriend shifted in front of him, using his arm to keep Jean securely behind. "Get away from him! He's dangerous!"

"I know....," Eren said. "And I know now that's why you left me. To protect me. But now it's my turn! I won't let freckled jesus take you away!"

Marco grit his teeth as he went in for the second strike. 

"I'm going to take your little boyfriend out of _our_ picture, my dear JEAN!" he yelled as he swung at Eren.

Your legs could barely move at this point. You and Eren had been tailing Jean and Marco, but when the crucial moment came, you were unable to stop Eren from moving in and now he was going to---!

But a short, shaded figure rushed past you and dove in front of   
Eren, blocking Marco's swing with his forearm.

"How many FUCKING times---"

The raven haired man sent an upper cut at Marco's face.

"---am I going to have to---"

He then kneed Marco in the gut.

"---save your sorry asses---"

Marco had doubled over when the shorter man brought his elbow straight down onto the back of Marco's head.

"---from the bloody ridiculous situations you all goddamn find   
yourselves in!"

Kick. Punch. Elbow. Axe Kick. And finally, the finishing blow straight to the crotch.

Levi wiped his sweat with the back of his hand as he readjusted his tie over his white dress shirt and kicked the knife out of Marco's limp hand. The poor yandere was lying in a bloody mess.

"Levi honey!!!" you wailed as you rushed over to hug your savior, but Levi shoved you away.

"Don't you fucking 'honey' me. You almost got yourself AND my mentee killed again! To hell with Jean, we could have just hired another male model!"

"Hey!" Jean attempted to interrupt but Levi shot him an infamous death glare.

"Shut it, horseface."

"....yes sir."

The police eventually came and arrested Marco on the grounds of stalking and attempted murder. Marco gave Jean a creepy ass smile, but it was okay because Eren was there. He held his boyfriend's hand tightly, and Levi held yours too as he drove you back to his apartment.

"Soooo how'd you find me?" you inquired playfully as you opened and closed the car window.

Levi sighed as he turned on child lock so you wouldn't be able to mess with it anymore. His eyes remained focused on the road. "GPS."

"Holy shit, you're not a yandere too, are you?!?!" you asked with a half worried, half joking tone.

"If 'yandere' means keeping your ass out of trouble, then yes I am. I demand you don't go to clubs and that you skype with me every night and let me know when you leave your apartment in Garrison city and when you plan to return back. No alcohol. No smoking. No drugs. Got it?"

"Aww, well that's no fun!"

"......" 

The silence was strong in this one.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm kidding, Daddy Levi!" you joked with a small giggle   
escaping your throat.

"Don't even joke about that, you imbecile. My cheek still hurts," Levi groaned as he rubbed the cheek that your father had so pleasantly "grazed" with his fucking fist only a few days ago. 

You chuckled as you leaned over to kiss Levi's cheek. "Do my kisses make you feel better?" you asked lightheartedly.

Levi gave up trying to instill any logic in you and sighed, accepting his fate as your number 1 stalker. "No, but I do know what would help me recover...."

"And what's that?"

The sides of Levi's mouth curved into a slight smirk.

"I'm sure you can guess what," Levi said suggestively as one of his hands left the driving wheel to feel the inside of your thigh.

You shuddered at the touch and squirmed under his grip.

"Uh-uh," he teased. "No moving until we get home."

\---------------

Your 14 days of paradise with Levi came to an end, as did the 20 condom boxes you two managed to use up in that time frame.  
Erwin and Petra along with the kids had already seen you and Levi off as he drove you towards Garrison City. When you two got there, you settled into your apartment and then showed Levi around the university, walked around the campus to find your classrooms early, and enjoyed your last few hours with him before he would leave back to return to Trost Fashion.

Yes, the university was only a 3 hour drive away, but not being able to see your boyfriend every day broke you heart a little. But both Levi and you understood that this was for your own sake, for the dream you cherished long ago and for the dream you were finally going to fulfill. 

You were determined to become a teacher, and nothing would stand in your way.

You gave Levi a parting kiss on his cheek, which he returned with a kiss on your forehead.

"I love you Levi," you sighed as you rested your cheek on his chest. He ran his calloused palms up and down your back, stopping at your neck.

You suddenly felt a cold metal chain on your soft skin as you looked down to see the pendant resting on your bosom.

Levi pulled back, admiring the sight of you wearing his gift. You touched the gold ring around your neck softly as you peered into the inner curved side. 

_To my dearest love, _______

Your eyes welled up with tears as you buried your head in Levi's chest, sobbing lightly. You didn't want to be away from him, but you both knew that this wasn't the end.

It was just the beginning of

a new journey,

a beautiful love,

_a dream come true._

\-----------------------------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS

A rushed ending but that's because we have an epilogue coming up. :)

I honestly debated whether or not to put a crack warning XD

**Next chapter (aka epilogue) will be uploaded before: 7/10**

At what point in time would you like reader and levi to be in the epilogue? Just graduated? Married? Children? All of the above? XD


	11. Bitch please, it's fabulous 11

Bitch Please Epilogue.

Before yall read the epilogue, I just want to thank you all for sticking with this series. I can't even begin to describe to you how amazing it is to have had the chance to bring a smile to your face. That's an opportunity that I will always cherish and hope to achieve with all my comedy stories. Smile, Laugh, Grin like you can't grin no more. Cuz that means that I've accomplished my mission to make you happy! 

And without further ado.......the epilogue!!!

\---------

They say that the first year of college is always the hardest because you're adjusting to new friends, a new life, and a new goal. Well, it goes without saying that this was the same in your case, except for the fact that you also had to balance the "old" with the "new." At first, you made a promise to visit Levi every weekend and took it upon yourself to drive back on Fridays and come back to Garrison city on Sundays. Unfortunately, after you fell asleep one time on the way back and accidentally drove your car into a ditch, Levi forced you to take the bus.

Even then, it was still hard. You couldn't expect Levi to drive to Garrison city when he had a job, although he did surprise you on a few occasions. At the very least, you two skyped every night and had a ritual where you each would take turns on who would end the call. Neither of you liked to end of course. But someone had to do it, right?

So 6 weeks into school, you were doing fine, making friends, getting great grades, etc. etc. Come week 7 with the second set of exams, you sort of blew two of your exams in classes that luckily dropped your lowest midterm grade. The reason why those exams didn't go as well as you hoped was because you had spent too much time with Levi that weekend. After all, driving 6 hours a weekend really took time out of your schedule. And thus, Levi suggested that you stay in Garrison city over weekends closer to your exams and if he could, he'd drive up to visit you.

And with that, first semester passed by quickly, and you were home for your first winter break.

You snickered to yourself with a hand clutched to your mouth and your suitcase handle in the other hand. 

Suspicious right? Hehe.

You slipped a hand into a small pocket of your purse to pull out the keys to Levi's apartment. He was already sitting on the couch when you walked in but stood up quickly to help you with your bags.

Or so you thought.

He slammed the door behind you shut when he pushed you against the wood and claimed your lips, running his hands through your hair. You returned his passion with equal force until the two of you broke for air.

He then laid his forehead on yours  and pulled you into a tight hug. 

"I thought you weren't coming until tomorrow," he whispered as he kissed you again, muffling your response with his calloused skin.

You pushed him away slightly and fidgeted with your fingers slightly. "Well, Levi, I actually hurried back because I have something important to tell you."

His brows creased and it took every ounce of strength not to giggle at his irked face. "Good or bad?"

"Ehh, both?" you offered nonchalantly with your palms faced up and elbows bent downwards. 

"Well?"

"I'm pregnant."

"......."

Okay so maybe that wasn't the best joke to tell him considering your boyfriend literally became mute. At first, he sort of just stared at your face, and then your stomach, and then his hands.

And you just really wanted to tell him, _No Levi. Your hands didn't make me pregnant. It was your dick._ But you didn't want to ruin this priceless moment.

Honestly, watching Levi react to pregnancy was like watching him ride on this rollercoaster of feels. The mute phase was soon replaced with questions of "how" and "why," and you debated whether or not to explain to said genius how during sex, the male releases sperm which go fight to try and penetrate the outer layer of the egg. And the sperm that wins gets to combine his nucleus with the egg's nucleus to form a zygote. And then this zygote undergoes mitosis to eventually form a fetus all within weeks. 

But anyways, perhaps that was beyond the scope of this dilemma. Talkative Levi was soon replaced with angsty Levi who was trying to determine how best to fit college into the baby scenario, and luckily, before he reached the point of crying tears of happiness, you decided to break the real news to him.

"I'm just kidding, Levi. Geez," you confessed before things took a more intense turn in the rollercoaster of emotions Levi was going through.

Levi stood, mouth dropped and feelings numbed by your utter abuse. ".....I'm never having sex with you again," he declared.

....it took you a full week to convince him to have sex with you again. And he made you feel guilty as fuck.

"Hey," Levi called as he sipped on his morning sitting at the kitchen table . "Can you get me that paper over there?" He was pointing to a table that was about 2 meters away from him.

"Seriously, Levi? Why don't you just walk over here and get it yourself?" you hissed, enjoying your nap on the couch.

Levi raised a brow but hid his smirk cleverly. "Remember that time you lied about being preg----"

"OKAY FINE, BITCH."

"Thanks, honey," he purred as he took the document from you, holding onto your hand a little longer than you hoped for....or maybe not long enough.

He pulled you on top of his lap and placed his tea down as the document floated to the floor.

"H-hey I thought you needed to work!" you stuttered as you shifted around a little bit.

"Ehh? I think now's the perfect time for a break," Levi smiled deviously as he slipped a hand into the back pocket of your jeans and squeezed.

Needless to say, your body was moving to his beat in seconds, and that shit-eating grin was just driving you crazy.

\-------------------

So college passed by without any "accidents," to Levi's relief mostly. And your graduation party was held at Trost Fashion Company of course thanks to Uncle Erwin. Everyone was there to celebrate your arrival back, all except Levi. But it was when Eren ushered everyone to the roof that you knew something was up.

You could hear your Uncle grumbling in the background and Aunty Petra smacking his head to get him to be quiet for your "special moment."

There was a small light that travelled up in the sky like a rocket and then burst into a flower of multi-colored sparks. 

"Fireworks!" you squealed in delight as you approached the edge of the balcony of the roof. As the fireworks continued, you looked down towards the grass to see yellow lights re-arranged to spell out three very special words.

"_________, will you marry me?" Levi asked you from behind, repeating those same three words.

You turned around to meet his kneeling figure as your hands shot up to cover your open mouth. Tears pooled your eyes as you happily cried out "yes" and hugged your husband-to-be.

\--------

The wedding took place only 6 months later and on the day of, you were a nervous piece of shit. You had already secured a teaching position at an elementary close to your home, and the children you taught had made you a big card that brought peace to your previously tense expression. You were staring at that same card at home when the doorbell rang to reveal a very scattered Hanji and blissful Petra.

"COME ON, _______, WE GOTTAH GET YOU READY AND THEN WE GOTTAH HEAD TO THE VENUE!" Hanji practically screamed in your ear. You could have sworn that with her attitude, she should have been the one getting married.

Petra calmed Hanji down with a few pats on her back. "Now, now Hanji. Let's get __________ in her dress!"

Petra carried a black dress cover and unzipped it on your couch to reveal the wedding dress designed by your Uncle Erwin. It was something he had compromised with Levi since Erwin was practically giving his child to someone else. It was his parting gift to you.

A white wedding gown with a beaded bodice and sweetheart neckline, a simple but elegant dress that suited your features perfectly. 

Hanji squealed as Petra zipped you up in the dress and made you do a 360 degree twirl. You eyes were sparkling like a child as you lifted your arms up to get a good look at every inch of the dress.

"I wonder how Levi will look in his wedding tux!" you giggled as you continued twirling. Of course Trost fashion company had to design the tux if they were going to design the dress, right? So Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were left in charge of that matter.

"Psh, who cares, _____? Today is _your_ day!" Hanji laughed as she pulled you into a chair to do your hair. You stared at the back of your left hand where you wore two rings, the ring Levi gave you before university started and the engagement ring. Today you would receive your third ring from Levi.

**Your wedding ring.**

At the wedding, Levi fidgeted at the front of the altar. You both had picked a venue outside surrounded by a garden of flowers that spanned almost a mile's distance. Beside him were the groomsmen with Eren as the best man. Levi didn't choose Eren. Eren volunteered, and Levi just didn't say "no" in time. And now here everyone was, awaiting your arrival.

"Oi, Eren," Levi said in a low tone as he eyed the Best Man.

"Yes, Boss?" Eren answered.

"Good job on not fucking up my suit on my wedding day."

A toothy grin filled Eren's expression as he rubbed the back of his head. "Ah, you're welcome, sir. Armin and Mikasa definitely made sure I didn't go too wild with the design."

"I just hope Erwin didn't screw up the wedding dress."

"Sir," Eren began as he adorned a confident smile and placed his palm on Levi's shoulder as a reassuring gesture. "With all due respect, I think you're going to be ----"

But before Eren could finish, the organ began its familiar tune indicating the entrance of the bride. All eyes turned towards the double doors which opened to reveal _____ and her uncle by her side.

Levi could only utter one word breathlessly. "Beautiful."

Eren smiled as he stepped back into place where he stood by Armin and Jean. Across from them were the bridesmaids Mikasa, Ymir, and Krista. Hanji was in charge of pictures and was moving around the aisles to catch the perfect angle while Petra sat among the audience with tears in her eyes. Young Rose was walking in front of you with flower petals thrown in front and Sina stood by the altar with the rest as he held a small tray with your wedding rings.

Levi's eyes only rested on you, your face shrouded by the white sheer fabric that covered your beautiful eyes. As Erwin led you up the few steps, he gave you a short hug and looked at Levi in the eyes with mutual acceptance and stepped back to watch his beautiful niece exchange wedding vows with his future son-in-law.

Finding someone special hadn't happened easily. If it weren't for your friendship with Krista and Hanji dragging you into her mess, who knows what would have happened? Or what about that initial confession that Levi rejected? Would things still have gone this way if you had decided not to confess? Either way, now wasn't the time for these complicated matters. Today had come like any other day, but it was today that would take your relationship with Levi to another level. Each day, you two only loved each other so much more, and nothing would break this bond.

Today was the day you could call yourself Levi's wife, and he, your husband.

Finally at the end, Levi lifted the sheer fabric over your face to get a clear look at your expression. You were smiling so blissfully, just as you had the day he confessed to you. It was contagious because he was smiling too as he dipped his head to steal a kiss while the crowd applauded. He took your hand in his as he led you away from the altar and into his car to catch a flight to your honeymoon location.

Erwin sighed with Petra holding his hand as he watched you wave goodbye and throw the bouquet of flowers into the crowd as Levi and you drove off in his car.

"Geez, he really never wastes any time, does he?" Erwin commented as he waved goodbye to you with a wide smile.

"Haha, oh honey. Well let's hope they don't wait to give us grandchildren, eh?" Petra smiled as she hugged her husband.  
And the person to catch your bouquet, Krista, was quickly pulled into an embrace by Ymir.

"It's a sign, my dear. Let's get married tomorrow!"

\----------------------

Two years later came another very special day.

"Levi, guess what?" you said to your husband who was reading a newspaper at the dining table with a bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Hmm?" Levi inquired with a disinterested voice, still groggy from waking up.

"I'm pregnant!"

The bread dropped from Levi's mouth. 

"You're what?!"

"Pregnant! We're going to have a baby, Levi!"

Levi stood up quickly and placed his hands on your shoulders as he asked, "Are you sure?"

You looked at him worriedly before replying, "Yes, I went to the doctor's yesterday and wanted to surprise you but you don't see so happy...."

Levi then abruptly lifted you in the air and twirled you around before he set you down. "What the hell makes you think I'm not happy, you moron? I'm fucking speechless!"

Your husband gave you quick kisses on your cheek and your neck as you giggled and pulled him closer. 

"Girl or boy?" Levi quickly questioned.

"Levi! It's too early to find out! But, do you have a preference?"

"A beautiful baby girl just like you," Levi smiled as he rested his head on your shoulder. And Levi's wish was fulfilled because 4 months later, the doctors revealed that you were in fact pregnant with a girl who you and Levi named, Maria.

\--------------

Seeing Levi with a toddler in his lap was probably the cutest thing in the world, especially when he was at work. Today, Levi had agreed to look after Maria and had taken her to Trost Fashion Company. Upon exiting the elevator and entering through the doors that led to the offices, the three year was immediately spoiled by Eren, Mikasa, and Armin who had all designed cute dresses for her.   
Levi approved of all of them....well, except for Eren's.

"Eren, what makes you think I'm going to let my daughter wear a green jumpsuit with pink feathers on it?" Levi growled as he separated his daughter from said designer.

"But green and pink are her favorite colors!" Eren argued as he showed the outfit to Maria.

Maria pouted as her mouth opened to form words that she hadn't spoken before. "No!"

Levi was stunned to hear his daughter's voice as Maria toddled into Mikasa's arms before he turned to Eren with a dark glare. 

"Eren," Levi started as the designed slowly stepped back into a wall, "thanks to you, my daughter's first word was 'no' instead of 'daddy.' Be prepared to work extra shifts for this entire month."

And with that, Levi left poor gay Eren to do all of Levi's work while said father spent the day playing with Maria in his office. Even if her first word wasn't "daddy," his daughter had made Levi proud with her good fashion sense.

"She gets it from me," Levi bragged when you visited the two after elementary teaching hours were over, and you sighed at your husband's apparent immaturity.

Erwin then suddenly burst into the office with his hair frazzled. 

"Levi, why didn't you tell me my granddaughter was here today?" Erwin asked as he scooped Maria from the floor mat on which her toys were spread about.

Grandad Erwin poked her cheek playfully as she grabbed his finger.

Levi grumbled, and you laughed. "I suppose we're all in competition then, whether Maria will say 'Mommy,' 'Daddy,' or 'grandpa' first!"

It was supposed to be a joke, but surprisingly, all three of you took it quite seriously as you all crowded the child to try and tell her to say your respective titles.

As for which word Maria said first, she said "Mommy" but directed it towards Levi during breakfast one day. 

Levi pointed to himself as he wore an apron and set the table.

"....Mommy? As in, me? I'm Mommy?" Levi asked with brows creased.

Maria squealed with joy as she said, "Yes! You Mommy!"

Levi turned to glare at your snickering figure bent over the table with a hand slapping the table.

"Bwahahahaa! Yes, Maria! That's Mommy Levi!" you laughed with tears in your eyes. "Oh god, this is too good!"

"Oi, Maria, who's that?" Levi inquired as he pointed to you.

"Mommy!" Maria replied.

"And who am I?" Levi said as he pointed to himself.

"Mommy!"

"....this is the worst," Levi muttered as he chewed on his toast and fed Maria small bits while trying to convince her to call him "daddy."

"Oh by the way, honey," you started, "I heard Jean and Eren are adopting a little boy! Wouldn't it be sweet if he and Maria became best friends?"

"No."

\----------------

Today was Prom and 17 year old walked downstairs with you to greet her father and her prom date, who Levi had only approved of after the overprotective father confirmed that he was gay.

"How does the dress look?" she asked as she jumped down, skipping the last two steps and twirled around. She had designed the dress herself with Uncle Erwin's help.

You and Levi exchanged cheeky grins and turned to each other.

"Bitch please, it's fabulous!" you two declared as you both broke into laughter.

Maria rolled her eyes as she dragged her date out the door. "Ugh, Mom! Dad! Why can't you guys just say that it looks good like normal parents?!"

You and Levi saw the two of you off as you two hopped into a limo with your friends.

"See? I told you it'd be nice for Jean and Eren's child to become friends with ours," you smiled as you leaned on Levi's shoulder.

"Yup, an even bigger bonus since he's gay," Levi smirked as he left you standing with your mouth gaped open.

"Wait, what? Maria has a crush on him, Levi!"

"Well, I guess we'll just have to be there for her first rejection."

You sighed with disappointment in your face. "Ah, geez. Why does my daughter have to have the worst luck with guys? I swear she got this from me."

Levi nodded before he realized something. 

"Hey! What about me, you brat?"

You turned to Levi with a cheeky smile before running upstairs to the room, and said husband followed you upstairs and cornered you on the bed as he planted a chaste kiss on your nose.

"I love you, ________," he said as he cupped your face in his hands.

"I love you too, Levi," you responded as you did the same and brought his face closer to share his warmth as the two of you enjoyed the evening to yourselves.

Yes, every day was the happiest day of your life with Levi. He had given you so many memories to cherish and would give you more as time passed. He was your biggest support, and you were his. You were living the life of your dreams as a teacher and a mother....and a wife.

With Levi, every day was fabulous.

\----------------END-------------------

Extras:

Scene 1.

16 year old Maria was eating breakfast when Levi was giving her a lecture about first kisses and how Maria wasn't allowed to kiss a boy. Ever.

"Hey, hey, now Levi, that isn't fair! Maria, did you know that your dad has kissed a guy before?" you joked as Maria dropped her fork and turned to her father.

"Really, Dad? You were gay?!" she interrogated the irked Levi.  
Levi's mouth twitched as he retorted, "I was drunk at a party, which reminds me. You're never drinking alcohol either. And besides," Levi smirked as he continued, "Did you know that your mother likes to watch men have sex with each other?"

You blushed as Maria now turned her attention to you.

"It's not my fault Eren and Jean kept doing it at the office!" you explained as your face grew even more red. "I walked in on them!"

"You stared."

"Did not!"

"You were drooling!"

"Levi!!!!" you whined as your husband claimed his victory.

Maria, on the other hand, was confused and decided to ask Uncle Eren about it later.

Scene 2.

4 year old Maria was playing with her dolls when her Uncle and Aunt Rose and Sina (who were about 16 years old) joined her in the living room with their noses held high.

"Maria! You're supposed to be our servant by the way!" Rose declared.

"Why?" Maria asked curiously.

"Because, we're the reason your parents are together and you should bow down to our greatness---OW!"

Their dad Erwin walked in on the two twins and smacked them both on the head for bullying his little granddaughter.

"And how exactly did you two end up getting your cousin and Levi together?" Erwin asked with doubtful eyes.

Rose rubbed the back of her head as she pouted. "Don't you remember when _____ came to our Parent's day in 2nd grade?"

"Yeah, don't you remember telling us that it'd be nice if ______ and Levi had a relationship like you and mom?" Sina added as the memory struck Erwin like a bell.

And the realization that Erwin was the reason you and Levi had gotten together in the first place hit him like a brick. But as much as he wished he could have taken back his words, Erwin would never change the past if he had a choice. 

Because otherwise, he wouldn't have such a cute granddaughter like Maria who had your eyes and Levi's straight black hair.

The toddler indicated for Erwin to pick her up as he did, with Rose and Sina tagging behind and making funny faces at their young niece who giggled playfully on Erwin's shoulder.

Scene 3.

13 year old Maria was dress shopping with her mom's friend Hanji and her Grandmother, Petra. The three had decided to take a break and get a snack at a cafe.

"Sooooo, anyone you like?" Hanji asked with a devious smirk.

Maria squirmed in her seat, but Petra assured her that they wouldn't tell anyone, including her parents.

"Well, I kinda like...Cole...." Maria admitted with a blush.

"Ehh, you mean Jean and Eren's kid?" Hanji gasped. "Uh oh." Hanji quickly leaned over to Petra. "How are we supposed to tell her he's gay?"

Petra quickly whispered back, "I don't know. Are we sure he's gay?"

"More sure than we were about Jean and Eren being gay."

"Oh shit."

"Yeah I know. So how are you going to tell her?"

Petra eyed Hanji like crazy. "What do you mean 'how am I going to tell her?' You're the one who asked the question!"

"Well, you're her grandmother!"

"You could have been her grandmother too if you hadn't broken up with Erwin back in high school!"

Maria eyed Hanji and Petra back and forth as they exchanged whispered phrases. 

"Uhhh, guys?"

Petra and Hanji paused in their squabbles as their attention returned to Maria.

"So...? I like Cole?" Maria confessed again, hoping to hear some sort of reaction.

Petra and Hanji exchanged side glances.

"So we shouldn't tell her?" Petra asked quietly.

"No, hopefully she'll figure it out before their 12th grade prom," Hanji replied.

"Hopefully _they'll_ both figure it out. I don't even think Cole knows yet," Petra whispered back.

"Cole doesn't know what?" Maria interrupted with innocent eyes.

"Uhh," Petra stuttered as she tried to look to Hanji for help.

"That such a beautiful girl likes him!" Hanji offered with an awkward laugh.

Maria's eyes narrowed as she leaned back to stare both Hanji and Petra in the eye.

"Okay....?"

Scene 4.

Maria went on to become a teacher at the Department of Fashion when she was older, a combination of your and Levi's professions. And yes, she had experienced heart break with Jean and Eren's son Cole after she realized he was gay (he hadn't even realized it himself yet). By now, Maria had practically given up on love even though she did admire a fellow professor who taught in a different department.

Maria still decided that enough was enough and decided to ignore the guy and her feelings until a friend suddenly asked her if she could fill in for a blind date with a person who Maria later found out to be the same guy in that other department.

And let's just say that by the end of the date, Maria changed her perspective about love, having found someone that would change her life completely.

Just like how you found Levi.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF SMEXYNESS TT.TT

EVERYTHING IS SO FULL CIRCLE RIGHT? RIGHT?

GONNA WRITE UP A VIC/SLAVE.

THEN DRAW. THEN BETA-READ. THEN DRAW SOME MORE. AND THEN SEW. BUT DAMNIT.

IM ALL FEELSY RIGHT NOW. AND I DON'T THINK IT'S THE PMS. WHAT ABOUT YOU GUYS?

This story has been an amazing journey, and I just want to say thank you all for reading. You guys are the best and I seriously appreciate all of you. :) 

**Bitch please, ya'll are TOTES FABULOSA! :)** So never EVER forget that, kay? :)


End file.
